A sa place
by amande 69
Summary: Bella et sa famille Charlie, Renée et Jacob sont des vampires vivant a Forks, un jour une famille de 5 personnes arrivent et tous bascule. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Edward et Alice Rencontre, amour, dispute, accident, disparition etc... B/E. R/E. A/J
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis un vampire. Et oui, nous existons vraiment mais avec quelque différence par rapport à la croyance des humains. J'habite à Forks, une petite ville de l'état de Washington. Ici il pleut ou il fait couvert quasiment tous les jours de l'année même en pleine été.

Je vis dans une petite maison avec mon père Charlie, ma mère Renée et mon frère Jacob.

Un jour, une famille de cinq personnes vient s'installer à Forks et toute ma vie va changer.

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Et voilà, encore une journée au lycée qui s'annonçait. Avec Jacob, nous étions tous les deux dans la même classe de première et nous étions dans les même cours, sauf celui de langue étrangère.

Jacob est quelqu'un de très populaire au lycée. Il fait rigoler tout le monde avec ses blagues. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket, et toutes les filles le trouvent mignon et bien sur il en profite. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli, il est grand, environ 1m85, plutôt musclé avec des abdos a ce damné. D'ailleurs des qu'il se met torse nu les cœurs de ses groupies se mettent a palpités. Bien sur il a la peau clair mais moins que moi étant donné qu'il a des origines indienne. J'ai entendu dire les filles dans les vestiaires que son sourire Colgate était aussi un sérieux atout. Et malgré ses gants aux mains, il a du succès, d'ailleurs la moitié de ses conquêtes veulent voir ses soit disant brulure. Je crois que finalement c'est ce mystère qui leurs plait.

Tous les humains attendaient avec impatience les trois nouveaux élèves, ils en avaient parlé toute la matinée. Jacob aussi était excité, il voulait savoir si la fille allait tomber sous son charme.

Moi, je m'en fichais royalement, c'est juste trois humains de plus, qu'il ne faudra pas manger. En plus, ils allaient être attirés par nous et il faudrait leur faire peur.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivais, c'était l'heure la plus pénible pour nous, car nous ne mangions rien et en plus l'odeur des humains saturait l'air. Nous étions assis à l'écart, que tous les deux, avec des plateaux remplis de nourriture, pour jouer la mascarade.

- Tiens voila les nouveaux, me dit Jacob.

Je relevais la tête pour détailler les trois humains.

Le premier était grand, brun, musclé, ça devait être l'ainé il était habillé d'un jogging et d'un sweat shirt à capuche noir. Je sus tout de suite qu'il allait plaire à Jacob car on voyait qu'il était sportif.

Ensuite vint une fille avec des cheveux bruns coupé court, elle avait une certaine grâce et elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un jean slim bleu foncé avec des bottes noir, et un tee shirt avec la langue des rollings stone. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle adorait la mode et qu'elle soignait son image.

Enfin le dernier était grand avec des cheveux châtains, des yeux verts. Il baissait la tête, on voyait qu'il était timide. Il répondait juste par des hochements de tête aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Bien sur derrière suivait Jessica et Mike, les plus grandes commères de la ville.

- La fille est canon, intervint Jacob.

- Ouais, mais t'as vu qui est avec eux ? Tu ne pourras pas la draguée quand elle saura tous sur toi, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Satané Jessica ! riposta-t-il.

- Bien fait, il ne fallait pas sortir avec elle, lui répondis-je.

Il me tira la langue pour seul réponse.

On adorait se chamailler tous les deux. On se considérait vraiment comme frère et sœur, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais trouvé Jacob en 1920 dans une ruelle sombre. Il venait de se faire tabasser et détrousser par une bande de voleur. L'odeur du sang était vraiment alléchante, mais j'avais résisté, et je l'avais ramené à Charlie qui a procédé à sa transformation. Après les trois jours que dura sa transformation, nous lui avons expliqué comment on se nourrissait. Même lorsqu'il était un nouveau né, il n'a jamais tué d'humains. Un mois après, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il possédait un don.

Des qu'il touchait quelque chose, que ce soit une personne ou un objet, il pouvait le frigorifié. Depuis ce jour, il porte toujours des gants. A l'école, on raconte qu'il a été gravement brulé dans un accident.

La cloche sonnait, direction le cours de français. Jacob lui avait choisi, l'Italien comme langue, pour se la jouer macho.

Je m'assis donc seule à ma table. Les humains avaient un sixième sens qui leur disait de ne pas m'approcher. Et même si certains garçons étaient attirés par moi, il me draguait que de loin. Comme Mike Newton qui me faisait sans arrêt des sourires ou des clins d'œil. Il me prenait même mes cours quand je manquais l'école. Le pauvre s'il savait ce que je pouvais lui faire en un claquement de doigt.

Tiens quand on parle du loup, Mike arrivait avec le deuxième garçon. Je l'observais d'un peu plus près. Il était mignon et plus musclé que ce que je pensais. Le professeur, lui montra la chaise vide à côté de moi. Le pauvre, se retrouver juste à côté d'un vampire. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward.

A cet instant, je me perdis dans ses yeux verts. Ce n'était pas un vert fade comme d'habitude, non il y avait une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui m'empêchait de tourner la tête. Ses yeux ressemblaient a deux émeraudes que l'ont viens juste de tailler. Je savais au fond de moi, que c'était lui ma destinée.

Charlie nous en avais parlé, un jour, nous rencontrerions la personne avec qui, nous vivrons notre éternité. En voyant cette personne nous le ressentirions au fond de nous. Il ne savait pas comment exactement ça se passait mais juste en regardant la personne, nous savions que c'était elle.

Après plusieurs secondes, je lui répondis enfin :

- Bonjour, moi c'est Bella.

Je passai le reste de l'heure à l'observer du coin de l'œil. En faite ses cheveux étaient plutôt cuivrés et non châtain. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il passait ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez. Il avait aussi une bouche joliment dessiné et charnue. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Il portait comme bijoux une chevalière avec les initiales E.C et il avait aussi une montre. J'entendais le doux son que faisait son cœur, la mélodie était parfaite. J'avais peut être trouvé mon âme sœur, mais c'était un humain. Je n'allais quand même pas le transformer comme ça, sans aucune raison. Enfin la cloche sonna la fin des cours.

Je sortis de la classe et me ruais sur le parking. Jacob avait déjà démarré sa moto. Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture et rentrais à la maison.

Renée était là, elle nous attendait, pour savoir comment les cours c'étaient passés.

Charlie l'avait transformé en 1860 mais c'est dans les années 1960-1970 qu'elle a préféré vivre. Depuis elle adopte toujours un look hippie. Elle tien une boutique de produit bio à Port Angeles, même si nous n'avions pas besoin d'argent, mais bon au moins ça l'occupait la journée.

Lorsqu'elle était humaine, Renée était une bourgeoise mariée à un homme qui la battait et qui buvait. Bien sur à cette époque on ne disait rien et on subissait jusqu'à la mort. Un soir de mars alors qu'elle était enceinte son mari rentra complètement imbiber d'alcool, il essaya de la violée mais elle se débattait pour éviter encore une fois cette horreur. Son mari pris sa ceinture et il se mit à la battre, alors qu'elle était couché en deux il la roua de coup de pied. Quand il eu fini, il alla se coucher laissant Renée comme morte. Mais elle réussi à se trainer dehors, elle voulait fuir cet homme et elle voulait trouver un médecin, hélas elle s'évanoui dans la rue et Charlie la sauva. Suite a sa transformation alors que Charlie était sorti quelques minutes, elle retourna chez son mari et le tua en le battant mais elle ne bu pas son sang. Elle rentra chez Charlie comme s'il ne c'était rien passé et elle continua sa vie sans aucun autre accident.

Elle aussi a un don, par la pensée elle peut rendre les gens heureux, ce qui en cas de conflit est très utile.

- Charlie rentre à quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

- Dans une heure à peu près, à la fin de son service, me répondit Renée.

- Je vais chasser et à mon retour, il faudra qu'on parle, lui dis-je.

- Il y a un problème Bella ? S'interrogeât-elle.

- Pas vraiment, mais il faut que l'on se réunisse.

Je sortis par derrière et fila à toute vitesse dans la foret. Je n'avais pas besoin de me nourrir, je voulais juste être seule pour réfléchir.

Je m'assis sur une pierre et sans vraiment y penser, je fis voler des petites pierres devant moi, dans un joli ballet. En plus de 100 ans de vie, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse.

Charlie m'avait trouvé en train de mourir d'une overdose. Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'étais une pute de luxe. J'avais 16 ans lorsque j'ai commencé et 17 ans quand Charlie m'a trouvé. Je ne me souviens que très peu de ma vie d'humaine. Deux jours après ma transformation nous nous sommes rendu compte que je pouvais faire léviter des objets, et aussi des personnes.

Nous étions le seul clan où nous avions tous un don, ce qui était unique. Charlie, lui pouvait savoir si on mentait ou pas. Ce qui pouvait se révéler utile dans son métier. En ce moment il est le shérif de Forks.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire avec Edward ? Je ne pouvais pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, « Bonjour, moi c'est Bella, je suis un vampire et comme tu es ma destiné je vais te transformer. »

Je pense qu'il me prendrait pour une folle et qu'il partirait en courant. Je devais d'abord apprendre un peu à le connaitre. J'entendis la voiture de Charlie arriver, il fallait que je rentre.

Les membres de ma famille était déjà installé autour de la table et m'attendait.

- Alors, me dit Charlie. Renée m'a dit que tu voulais que l'on parle. Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?

- Je crois que j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur, lui répondis-je.

- Tous les yeux se figèrent un instant.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison, repris-je. Mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis perdu dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement, même ma respiration était différente.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Renée.

- C'est l'un des nouveaux, il s'appelle Edward, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Oui, il vienne juste d'emménager, reprit Charlie. Le mari s'appelle Carlisle Cullen, il est docteur à l'hôpital et sa femme est décoratrice. Les 3 enfants ont été adoptés. Le frère de Carlisle était plus vieux de 15 ans, il est mort avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture laissant leurs trois enfants.

- Très gentils, dit Renée.

- Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un humain dit Jacob en s'esclaffant. Alors là, c'est trop drôle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible, lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Et comment vas-tu faire ? Tu vas le transformer ? Me demanda Jacob plus sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais apprendre un peu à le connaitre. Puis il faut aussi que je lui plaise. Si jamais ça marche entre nous, je lui dirais la vérité mais je lui laisserais choisir sa voix, lui répondis-je.

- Comment ça, lui laisser choisir sa voix ? Demanda Renée.

- Et bien, s'il veut devenir l'un des nôtres, on procédera à sa transformation, mais s'il veut rester humain, je ne l'obligerais pas à changer d'avis. Qu'en penses-tu Charlie ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais il faut que tu sois prudente, n'oublie pas qu'il est fragile et il faut être sur qu'il garde le secret sur notre identité.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension. Tous le monde se leva et alla a ses occupations. La discussion était finie, et la vie reprenait son cours.

**POINT DE VUE DE CHARLIE**

Ce que Bella venait de nous annoncer m'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrais un vampire trouver sa destiné mais normalement l'autre personne était déjà transformé alors que là Edward est un humain.

Je décidais d'appeler Eléazar, un ami depuis plus de 200 ans qui vit en Alaska avec son clan. Ensemble nous avons fait le tour du monde, et nous avons beaucoup étudié notre histoire et ses prophéties, il fallait qu'il m'aide. Je composais son numéro de téléphone en espérant qu'il serait chez lui.

- Allo ?

- Eléazar, bonsoir c'est Charlie. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh mon ami, bien sur que non, tu ne me dérange jamais. Alors comment ça va ? Ceci fait longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas vu, il faut absolument que l'on fasse une partie de chasse ensemble.

- Oui, ça va. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas vu, et je ne dis jamais non a une bonne partie de chasse, tu le sais bien. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, dis moi que sais tu à propos des vampires et de leur destiné ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ceci ?

- Et bien Bella pense avoir trouvé sa destiné, le problème c'est qu'il est humain !

- Oh ! d'accord. Ecoute tous ce que je sais, c'est que du moment où ils se sont rencontrés ils ne pourront vivre sans l'autre ou alors ce sera la mort. Mais c'est plutôt rare de trouvé sa destiné dans un humain. Il faut que je me replonge dans mes livres et je te tiendrais au courant de ce que je trouverais, d'accord ?

- Merci Eléazar, pour ton aide, je vais faire moi aussi des recherches, puis on se recontacte.

- Bonne soirée Charlie et bonjour a ta famille.

- Bonne soirée a toi aussi et mes amitiés a ton clan.

J'étais content que mon ami m'aide, car je me sentais complètement démuni. Il allait falloir surveiller cette nouvelle relation de près et j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas de problème. Je commençais directement mes recherches en sortant un très vieux manuscrit qui datait de 1250, il regroupait plusieurs prophéties et légende, peut être que je trouverais mon bonheur dedans.

Quand l'aube pointa à l'horizon, je trouvai enfin ce que je recherchais, il faudra que j'en parle avec Bella le moment venu.


	2. Chapter 2

_bonjour a toutes les personnes qui me lisent!!!_

_je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews car de savoir qu'on est lu et qu'on nous encourage fait chaud au coeur._

_je voudrais plus particulièrement les filles de TF qui m'on poussé a poster ici!!_

_maintenant place a la lecture_

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'Escalade**

Cela faisait un mois, qu'Edward et sa famille avait emménagé à Forks, malgré ce temps passé, ma relation avec lui n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce.

On se parlait un peu en cours de français, je lui prêtais ma règle, ensuite c'est moi qui lui demandais sa gomme, rien de très palpitant en soi. On ne peut même pas dire que nous étions vraiment amis. En même temps il passait tous son temps avec Mike, Jessica, son frère et sa sœur, et on ne peut pas dire qu'entre nous c'est le grand amour. Il y a une semaine à la cafétéria nous avions entendu avec Jacob leur conversation :

-Et Bella et Jacob ils n'ont pas d'amis, demanda Edward.

-Jacob si, il a l'équipe de Basket, mais Bella non elle est associable comme fille, répondit Jessica.

-Ouais ils sont bizarre tous les deux, en plus personne n'intéresse Bella enfin à part moi, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, alors que Jacob est un vrai coureur, railla Mike.

-Puis il y a plein d'histoire qui circule sur leur famille reprit Jessica.

-Oui, on dit même que Bella et Jacob ne sont pas frère et sœur mais mari et femme, dit Mike en rigolant.

-Ah, je ne crois pas à la rumeur, reprit Edward.

-Jacob est sympa au basket, pour l'instant on rigole bien, dit Emmett.

-T'as vu leur fringue, dit Alice outrée.

-Ouais, rigola Jessica, ils sont has been !!

-Dit la fille qui est sorti avec Jacob, railla Mike.

-C'est bon, j'ai fait une erreur ceci arrive a tous le monde.

Avec Jacob nous n'écoutions pas plus ce qu'ils racontaient sur nous, car tous ce qui nous intéressait c'est qu'ils n'apprennent jamais notre secret.

La semaine prochaine tous les premières années partaient 3 jours faire du camping avec au programme de l'escalade et randonné dans les bois. Avec Jacob, on n'étaient enthousiaste car nous pourrions aller chasser la nuit et s'amuser le jour.

Dans le bus, Edward était placé juste devant nous avec sa sœur Alice. Jacob, commençais à leurs parler pour apprendre un peu mieux à les connaitre, mais Alice le foudroyais du regard, Jessica avait du parler. Il se réinstallait dans son siège en boudant, moi je cachais mon sourire.

Arrivé sur place, nous commencions à préparer notre campement, avec Jacob, nous avions bien sur fini les premiers.

Le professeur de sport M. Muscle, nous mit par groupe de deux pour l'escalade, il y avait un débutant avec un expérimenté.

-Bella, tu seras avec Edward. Il n'en a jamais fait, alors je compte sur toi pour l'aider. Vous allez sur la piste n°6 pour commencer. Voici, les cordes, les baudriers et les mousquetons.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment, il nous tendit un paquetage et nous partions.

Je partis devant en direction du mur d'escalade n°6, Edward sur mes talons. Il fallait que j'engage la conversation si je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

-Alors, tu n'as jamais fait d'escalade ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si, sur un mur à l'école, mais jamais en extérieur sur des rochers. Par contre, ton frère et toi, vous êtes expérimentés.

-Oui, nous venons souvent avec mes parents par ici. Je connais tous les murs par cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est facile.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci.

Il avait confiance en moi, alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé, ces paroles m'avaient ébranlé. Nous arrivions enfin devant le mur n°6, c'était l'un des plus compliqués, pour les humains, car pour moi en quelques secondes je suis en haut. En haut des 30 mètres, la vue donnait sur un lac, c'était magnifique. Le lac s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, d'un coté il y avait une plage de galet avec un ponton et quelques barques de pécheur amarré. Tout l'autre coté est constitué de foret, avec beaucoup de sapin, de rocher, de mousse. On peut accéder de l'autre coté que par la voie du lac ou a pied mais il y en a pour plusieurs heures de marche. Quand le soleil est au zénith, le lac brille de mille feux, on pourrait croire que des millions de diamants flottent à la surface.

-Et voilà, c'est ici, lui dis-je.

Il releva la tête

-Ah oui, c'est haut, dit-il.

-Je vais commencer pour te montrer, puis ensuite ce sera à toi, d'accord ?

-Ok !

Nous mimes nos baudriers, nous accrochâmes la corde aux mousquetons à l'aide d'un nœud .Je montais en rappel, j'accrochais des mousquetons aux prises scellé dans la roche, et j'y passais la corde. Tous le long de l'ascension, je montrais a Edward comment se positionner pour pouvoir grimper et bien sur ne pas tomber, je montais sur 10 mètres et redescendit.

-A ton tour, maintenant, lui dis-je. Tu verras la vue est magnifique quand on atteint le sommet.

Le professeur arrivait à ce moment là.

-Ça va ? Vous vous débrouillez tous seul ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parfait, Bella est un excellent professeur, répondit Edward.

Comme mon prénom est joli quand il le prononce avec sa magnifique voix.

-Ok, bon je vous laisse. Bella je compte sur toi pour que tous ce passe bien.

-Pas de problème M. Muscle, Edward ne risque rien avec moi.

Puis il partit nous laissant de nouveau seul, je vérifiai le matériel d'Edward et il commençait l'ascension du mur. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant mais il était plutôt sexy aujourd'hui avec son shirt noir, en plus le baudriller lui moulait les fesses à la perfection. Il portait aussi un tee shirt noir qui était mouillé à cause de la transpiration et il épousait parfaitement les muscles de son dos et de ses bras.

En 45 minutes il arrivait en haut, sans trop de difficultés.

-Waouh ! Tu avais raison, la vue est magnifique d'ici, hurla –t-il. Je redescends, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Il redescendait plus lentement en enlevant bien les mousquetons des prises. J'étais attentive au moindre de ses gestes, car je savais que la descente était plus dangereuse que la montée.

A environ 15 mètres du sol, j'entendis la roche craqué, au même moment, Edward poussa un cri. La roche se détachait de la falaise, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Je réagis de suite, je fis léviter Edward sur le côté pour que le rocher puisse tomber sans le toucher. Edward, me fixait pendant que je le faisais redescendre jusqu'à moi en un mouvement de doigt.

Le professeur ainsi que d'autres élèves arrivèrent, attirer par le bruit du rocher qui est tombé.

-Tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Demanda le professeur en nous fixant.

-Edward me regardait toujours, mais avec des yeux interrogatifs, je me repris et répondit à M. Muscle

-Tous va pour le mieux, Edward avait déjà fini, quand le rocher c'est détaché.

-Vous avez eu de la chance. Bon allez, on rentre au campement, on en a déjà bien assez fait, dit M. Muscle.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ceux d'Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris ce que j'avais fait. Bizarrement, ses yeux étaient interrogatifs et non remplit de peur. Jacob me prit par l'épaule, et m'entraina vers le campement. Une fois dans la tente, il explosa d'une voix si basse que les mortels ne pouvaient pas nous entendre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je t'ai vu faire ! Tout le monde aurait pu te voir ! Tu es devenue complètement folle ! Si on est obligé de déménager, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! dit Jacob

-Tu as bien vu que le rocher allait lui tomber dessus ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser mourir ?

-Non, mais bon, on va faire quoi maintenant ?

-Calme-toi ! Je ne sais même pas s'il a compris ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais des qu'on rentre, il faut qu'on avertisse Charlie et Renée de ce qu'il c'est produit.

D'un coup, on sentit son odeur près de la tente.

-Bella ?

Je ne bougeais pas,

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

-Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte de la tente et sortit

-Oui, de quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?

-De ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi pour qu'on discute.

-Bien sur.

Pourquoi avais-je dis oui ? Comment je vais lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je fais voler des choses, pourquoi ? C'est étrange ? Mais dans qu'elle galère je me suis mise.

-Je le suivis, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une clairière, il s'assit en tailleur, je fis de même. Il me regardait avec intensité, je me demandais ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Comment tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fait quoi ? Lui rétorquais-je.

-Tu m'as fait léviter pour que la pierre ne me tombe pas dessus.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête Bella, je t'ai vu faire des gestes avec tes mains, tu avais les yeux fixés sur moi et le rocher.

Un long silence s'installa, que voulait-il que je lui réponde.

-Tu sais, je découvrirais ce qui c'est passé, continua-il.

-Si tu as du temps à perdre, amuse toi bien.

Je me relevais et partais me réfugier dans la tente.

Durant le reste du séjour, nous nous adressâmes plus la parole et en plus Jacob m'en voulait.

A notre retour, Jacob raconta tous à Charlie et Renée. Charlie décréta que tant qu'Edward ne parlait pas, nous ne ferions rien. Désormais, il fallait juste ouvrir grand les oreilles.

**POV EDWARD**

M. Muscle m'avait mis avec Bella pour faire de l'escalade et j'en étais très heureux. Je pourrais enfin lui parler. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks, Bella m'a tapée dans l'œil, mais ceci, n'est pas seulement physique, même si elle est magnifique, non en plus elle est intelligente. Depuis mon arrivée, j'ai l'impression que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais je voudrais d'abord la connaitre avant de lui divulguer.

Elle monta en premier le mur, ce fut un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'elle disait, car je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son corps si gracieux.

Ensuite, ce fut à mon tour, et je trouvais ça beaucoup moins facile, que je ne pensais. Enfin, j'arrivais en haut et la vue était vraiment magnifique, ceci me coupa le souffle.

-Waouh ! Tu avais raison, la vue est magnifique d'ici, hurlais-je. Je redescends, d'accord ?

-D'accord, me répondit-elle.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, comme jamais je n'avais entendu. Je redescendis plus doucement, car je ne voulais pas me rompre le cou.

Je sentis la pierre lâcher prise du rocher, j'allais tomber, j'allais mourir, malgré moi, je poussai un cri de peur.

Mais au lieu de tomber, comme ceci aurait du arriver, je me sentis voler. Je n'étais accrocher à rien, et pourtant j'étais dans les airs. Je posais mes yeux sur Bella, et la vit faire des gestes avec ses mains. Elle poussa le rocher pour qu'il puisse tomber, sans m'écraser. Ensuite, elle me fixa et d'un mouvement de doigts, me fit atterrir sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle me regardait, les yeux pleins de terreur alors que moi, j'avais des questions plein la tête. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher du regard.

Je vis M. Muscle et les autres parler, mais je ne les entendais pas, tous ce que je voulais, c'est me retrouver seul avec elle et comprendre comment elle avait fait.

Son frère la prit par les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent, je ne réagissait toujours pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Après quelques minutes, je me dirigeais vers leurs tente, il fallait que je sache ce qui c'était passé.

-Bella ? Demandais-je.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

-Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-Oui, de quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?

-De ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi, pour qu'on discute.

-Bien sur.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle accepterait aussi vite, car elle avait l'air en colère.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une clairière, je m'assis en tailleur et elle fit de même. Je la regardais fixement, je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire ça, alors je choisi la manière simple.

-Comment tu as fait ? Demandais-je.

-Fais quoi ? Rétorquât-elle.

Cela n'allait pas être facile de lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Tu m'as fait léviter pour que la pierre ne me tombe pas dessus.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Maintenant, elle jouait à l'idiote, ce qui m'exaspéra.

-Arrête Bella, je t'ai vu faire des gestes avec tes mains, tu avais les yeux fixés sur le rocher et moi.

Un long silence s'installa, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me répondre.

-Tu sais, je découvrirais ce qui c'est passé, repris-je.

-Si tu as du temps à perdre, amuse toi bien, dit-elle sarcastique.

Puis elle se leva et partit. Cinq minutes plus tard, je rejoignais moi aussi ma tente, je trouverais ce qu'elle cachait même si ceci me prendrais des mois. En rentrant dans ma tente je retrouvais ma sœur accompagné de Jessica. Cette dernière sauta dans mes bras et se trémoussa sur mon corps en me disant

-Edward, ça va ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, heureusement que tu n'as rien eu. J'aurais été très malheureuse si tu avais été blessé.

-Non, Jess, c'est bon je n'ai rien, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait.

-Ah, oui, oui, bien sur. Dit-elle en se détachant enfin de moi.

-T'es sur Ed tu n'as rien, intervint ma sœur.

-Non, Alice, je n'es pas été touché, dis-je me lassant de cette conversation.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tourne-toi ! dit Alice en me faisant tourner.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as déchiré ton tee shirt ! Edward, tu aurais pu faire attention ! Il était tout neuf, maintenant, on peut le jeter.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et bouda

-Alice, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être tué par ce rocher.

-Ah oui, excuse moi, mais tu sais bien que moi et les fringues… dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Bon les filles je suis crevé alors si ceci ne vous dérange pas, je vais dormir.

-Pas de souci, moi aussi je suis crevé, à demain Jess.

-Ouais a demain Alice. Eddy, si tu as besoin de quelque chose fait moi signe, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hum, déjà je m'appel Edward, et non je n'ai besoin de rien lui répondis-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller a mon sac de couchage.

Tout le reste du séjour, Bella m'évitât et ne m'adressa plus la parole, ce qui me rendit triste.

_voila la fin du chap 2 qui j'espère vous aura plut!!!_

_merci de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!_

_review= teaser_

_bisous à la semaine prochaine_


	3. Chapter 3

_bonjour a toutes!!_

_je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews_

_pour vous faire patienter entre deux chaps vous pouvez aller sous mon profil et vous trouverez la plupart des histoires que je lis sur FF_

_maintenant place à la lecture_

**Chapitre 3 : L'accident**

Depuis que nous étions revenus, j'évitais Edward, le plus possible. Hélas, nous avions cours de français ensemble et en plus nous étions à côté.

Tous les cours commençaient pareil :

-Tu vas me dire, comment tu as fait ? Demandais Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, lui répondais-je.

-Un jour, je vais trouver une explication, disait-il.

-Et bien, bon courage.

Puis on ne s'adressait plus la parole, le restant du cours.

Avec Jacob, nous gardions les oreilles grandes ouvertes, au cas où il aurait parlé, mais ni Mike, ni Jessica n'abordèrent le sujet.

J'aurais aimé que les choses ce passent autrement entre lui et moi. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui au premier regard, cette situation me rendait malheureuse. J'aurais aimé pouvoir au moins être une amie pour lui, mais hélas, il se posait trop de question sur nous. Et même si un jour, il devait faire parti de notre famille, je ne voulais pas forcer le destin.

Un jour, en cours de français, au lieu de me dire ses phrases habituelles, il me dit :

-Bon, je laisse tomber Bella, tu as peut-être raison, j'ai du rêver.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

-Enfin, tu vas arrêter de me harceler avec tes questions, lui répondis-je.

-Oui. Mais, dit moi, on pourrait quand même être amis, me demandait-il.

Je crois que si mon cœur battait, il aurait sursauté :

-Bien sur Edward. Je serais ravi que l'on soit ami.

Il me tendit la main, je la serrais en oubliant qu'elle serait glacée. Il eu un sursaut.

Ta main est glacée, me dit-il.

-Euh…. Oui…. J'ai toujours froid aux mains, lui répondis-je.

Puis le professeur, M. Baguette, entra pour donner son cours.

Ceci faisait une semaine qu'il m'avait demandé si on pouvait être amis, et cette semaine fut magique. Nous nous retrouvions pendant les pauses, puis pendant le cours de français. J'en appris un peu plus sur lui et sa famille. Il me racontait les blagues d'Emmett, la fièvre acheteuse d'Alice, sa passion pour la musique.

FLASH BACK

Edward me raconta un pari qu'Emmett avait perdu contre lui. Ils avaient pariés sur le résultat d'un match de foot américain et c'est Edward qui gagna. En contre partie Emmett devait se déguiser en fille et rester comme ceci toute la fin d'après midi et la soirée.

Au début il ronchonna mais un pari c'est sacré chez les Cullen. Il monta dans la chambre d'Alice pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait pour se déguiser. Une bonne heure après, il est descendu habiller d'un tissu blanc mis comme les toges de la période grec. C'était à mourir de rire, mais en plus il c'était maquillé, il avait mis du fond de teint, du mascara et du rouge a lèvre. Je pleurais tellement il était comique, en plus il se la jouait grand seigneur, comme si tout était normal.

Alice arriva peu de temps après, au début elle éclata de rire a s'en tenir les cotes quand elle avait vu Emmett, mais ensuite elle est devenu blanche comme un linge et est montée a toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

On l'entendit hurler EMMETT CULLEN RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Emmett monta en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise, je le suivais pour voir ce qui se passait. Et là dans la chambre d'Alice on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée. Il y avait plein de bout de tissu de partout, sur son lit, accroché à une lampe, par terre. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, et je compris le hurlement d'Alice. Il y avait du fond de teint de partout, sur le miroir, dans le lavabo, il avait laissé le tube de mascara ouvert et il était en train de dégouliner sur le sol. Il avait cassé 3 rouges à lèvres et il avait laissé les bâtonnets dans le lavabo.

Alice était rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle cria sur Emmett

« Maintenant tu me nettoie tout se bordel, je veux que ça brille ! Et pour te faire pardonner samedi prochain tu viendras faire les boutiques avec moi. »

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, Emmett penchait toujours la tête et moi j'étais mort de rire sur le lit d'Alice.

Il rangea la chambre et la salle de bain d'Alice puis allât avec elle au centre commercial. Pour se venger, elle lui avait fait porter tous ses sacs et des qu'il draguait une fille elle jouait sa copine. Alice est rentré ravi de son escapade mais Emmett beaucoup moins.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

J'adorais être avec lui, je savais que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ?

Par contre, Mike et Jessica, n'étaient pas très heureux de notre rapprochement. Un jour je lui dis :

-Je crois que Jessica est jalouse.

-Pff ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me tuer.

-Fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle n'est pas très intéressante comme fille, je préfère être avec toi.

-Merci, c'est vrai, qu'elle est un peu nulle. Jacob est sorti une semaine avec elle, puis quand il l'a quittée, elle a raconté à tout le monde qu'il l'avait trompé et que c'était elle qui l'avait quitté.

-Elle est vraiment nulle. Et toi, comment ça c'est terminé avec Mike ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

-Oh, arrête ! Tu peux bien me le dire. Pourquoi tu as quitté Mike ?

J'étais abasourdi par ce que j'entendais.

-Quitté Mike ? Mais on n'est jamais sorti ensemble. Ce n'est pas du tout mon type de garçon !

Edward, resta silencieux un instant

-Il m'a menti ? Il m'a dit que vous étiez restés ensemble 6 mois. Il se vante de t'avoir fait découvrir les jeux de l'amour.

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

-Quoi ? Il a dit que nous avions couché ensemble ? Hurlais-je.

-Oui.

-Je vais le tuer ! Je me levais du banc ou nous étions assis et je me dirigeais vers Mike.

-Mike Newton ! Criais-je

Il me regardait et devint blanc comme un linge. J'essayais de me contenir, et de ne pas faire voler les objets autour de moi, mais ce fut dur. Je sentais Edward derrière moi, ainsi que Jacob près à intervenir.

-Tu as raconté à toute l'école que nous avions couchée ensemble ! criais-je. Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

Je me rapprochais de lui.

-Retire ses paroles tous de suite, espèce de sale porc !

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, je n'avais qu'une envie lui mettre une claque. A ce moment là, Jacob me prit par les épaules.

-Bella, calme-toi, dit-il.

Je me retournais vers lui, furieuse.

-Je vais le tuer, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il raconte sur moi !

-Je sais, dit-il calmement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'excuser, un Mike ?

-Pa…Pa…pardon…Bel…Bella, bégaya-t-il.

-Allez viens, on s'en va, dit Jacob en m'entrainant derrière lui.

Je m'étais donné en spectacle, tous les élèves du lycée c'étaient rassemblés autour de nous. Je suivis Jacob, loin de tout ce monde. J'entendis des pas derrière moi.

-Bella ! m'appelais Edward.

Je me retournais et lui fit face.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'aurais du savoir que Mike racontait n'importe quoi, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Au moins tout le monde sais que c'est un menteur, lui répondis-je.

-Oui, tu as raison, a demain.

-Ouais, a demain Edward.

Je montais dans ma voiture, il me restait encore deux heure de cours, mais je m'en fichais, il fallait que je m'éloigne de Mike, ou alors je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

Jacob arriva à la maison peu après moi.

-Merci, Jake. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais tué.

-De rien, Bells, mais sans témoin, je t'aurais laissé le tuer. C'est inadmissible ce qu'il a raconté sur toi, dit-il énervé.

Qu'est ce qui est inadmissible ? Demanda Charlie, en arrivant près de nous.

Nous savions tous les deux que ça ne servait à rien de mentir, alors nous lui racontions toute l'histoire.

-Ce Mike Newton, est vraiment une petite ordure, dit Charlie. Attends que je l'arrête et je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Aujourd'hui Samedi, nous avions décidés avec Jacob d'aller chasser l'ours, qui revenait de l'hibernation. Nous nous dirigions à très grande vitesse à l'endroit où nous avions fait de l'escalade. Nous nous arrêtions en même temps, sans un bruit, les sens en alerte.

-Tu sens ? Demanda Jacob

Je respirai un grand coup.

-Hum, ils sont plusieurs, on va se régaler, lui répondis-je.

On partit chacun d'un côté, pour les surprendre. C'était toujours Jacob qui commençait à les exciter, puis moi, j'intervenais en les faisant léviter, et en les balançant contre les arbres.

Mais au moment d'attaquer, le vent se leva et je senti une autre odeur, elle était humaine. Je la reconnus sans problème, c'était l'odeur d'Edward.

Jacob l'avait senti aussi. Nous nous précipitions vers lui pour le sauver. Mais, une seconde avant d'arriver, l'ours griffa le torse d'Edward et il hurla de douleur.

Je me mis en place, d'une main je fis léviter l'ours et le jetai contre la falaise. La roche explosa, mais je n'en avais cure. De l'autre main, je mis Edward derrière moi pour le protéger. Jacob, lui se battait avec l'autre ours, il quitta un de ses gants et le gela sur le champ.

-Va prévenir Renée, il est blessé, il faut qu'elle le soigne, dis-je à Jacob.

Il hocha la tête et parti. Renée avait été médecin pendant plus de 50 ans, mais à cause de son don elle fit une dépression. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre tous les gens heureux.

Je me retournais vers Edward, il était blanc comme un linge. Il avait trois griffures ensanglantées sur le torse. J'arrêtais de respirer immédiatement de peur d'être tenté. Il me regardait avec des yeux remplis de questions, mais de peur aussi. Je fus attristé de voir ceci. Je me baissais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, il eut un geste de recule.

-Je veux juste te porter pour que Renée t'examine, lui dis-je doucement.

-Je suis trop lourd pour toi, répondit-il en essayant de se le lever, mais il tituba.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Avant qu'il eu le temps de répondre, je le pris dans mes bras et parti a toute vitesse. Au bout de 100 mètres, il s'évanouit alors j'accélérais encore.

En arrivant à la maison, je le montais directement dans une chambre, Renée était prête à intervenir. Je déposais Edward délicatement sur le lit.

-C'est bon Bella, me dit Renée. Tu peux descendre, je vais m'en occuper.

J'hésitais un instant mais le voir souffrir, me faisait beaucoup trop de peine.

-D'accord, prend bien soin de lui, lui répondis-je en fermant la porte.

Je descendis, puis fila à travers la forêt, j'étais trop stressé pour rester dans la maison et ne rien casser.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveillais doucement, je ne me sentais pas au mieux de ma forme. J'ouvris les yeux, je fus surpris du lieu où je me trouvais car je ne reconnaissais rien. Je me relevais pour comprendre, mais je ressenti une forte douleur sur mon torse. Je regardais et touchais, j'avais trois grands bandages qui me barrait le torse. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, une femme brune aux yeux dorés rentra. Elle me fit instantanément pensé à Bella, elle avait les yeux de la même couleur et la peau très pale. Quand elle me fixa, elle me fit un grand sourire et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

-Oh, Edward, ça y est tu es réveillé. Je suis Renée la mère de Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne comprenais rien, pourquoi la mère de Bella me parlait et surtout pourquoi j'étais ici ?

-Euh… oui… pas trop mal, bégayais-je. Euh…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Elle me regarda un instant choqué.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui t'ai arrivé ce matin ?

Je méditais ses paroles, qu'est ce que j'avais fait ce matin ? Oh ! Oh, non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Mais… mais … comment ? Demandais-je.

Je revoyais les deux ours, Bella et Jacob arrivés, Bella me portant. Mais comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Renée me fixait, elle prit une chaise et s'assit prêt de moi.

-Edward, je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre la vérité… mais je ne pense pas que … Bella puisse le faire.

Je sentais de la nervosité dans sa voix, mais je ne l'interrompais pas, je me contentais juste de la fixer.

-Tu sais que nous sommes différent, reprit-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

-En faite, nous ne devrions même pas exister, mais nous sommes là. Bella, Jacob, Charlie mon mari et moi nous sommes des … vampires.

Elle vrilla mon regard, mais je restais stoïque, pour ne pas qu'elle voit que 'avais peur, je voulais qu'elle continue.

-Mais notre famille est un peu spéciale, continuât-elle. Les vampires normaux boivent du sang humain, mais nous, nous buvons du sang des animaux. Au fil des années, nous avons appris à contrôler notre soif. Nous ne sommes quasiment plus une menace pour les humains.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, le temps que je digère ses informations. Bella, un vampire. Je n'en reviens pas, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé tout seul.

-Je vais juste te parler de Bella, étant donné que tu es sa destiné. Il faut que tu sache quelque truc sur elle…

-Ma destiné ? L'interrompis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulais dire Renée.

-Euh… oui. En faite chez nous, quand nous tombons amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité et ceci arrive au premier regard que l'on donne à la personne. On ne peut pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'est juste quelque chose que l'on ressent. Enfin bref, tu es la destiné de Bella donc, il faut que tu saches deux –trois choses sur elle et nous.

Waouh ! Sa destiné ! Alors là c'est carrément dément ! La fille qui occupe mes pensées la journée et mes rêves la nuit est la femme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

-Bella a été transformée par Charlie en 1900, elle était en train de faire une overdose, Charlie ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir comme ça aussi jeune. Il l'a ramené à la maison pour faire sa transformation. Au réveil, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, se venger de tous ses hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal, mais avec Charlie, nous avons réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

-Quels hommes ?

-Ah… oui. Quand Bella était humaine, c'était une prostituée…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jacob furieux

-Stop ! Renée arrête, hurla Jacob en la tirant vers l'extérieur.

Il claqua la porte, je les entendi descendre les marches a toute vitesse, je sentais que Renée m'en avait trop raconté. Puis la porte se rouvrit, Jacob passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement :

-Si nous on dort jamais, toi il faut que tu te repose, puis il refermât la porte aussi sec.

Bella, une prostituée ? Je comprends mieux sa réaction face à Mike. Ils ne dorment jamais ! Mais qu'ont-ils encore de bizarre. Je fermais les yeux pour réfléchir à tous ça, mais je m'endormis rapidement.

**POINT DE VUE DE JACOB**

Je fonçais aussi vite que possible dans la foret pour prévenir Renée. Voila, je voyais enfin la maison, Renée était a l'intérieur, je l'entendais. J'ouvris la force avec fracas

-Que ce passe-t-il Jacob ?

-C'est Edward, il a été blessé par un ours, Bella arrive avec lui, il faut que tu le soigne.

-Oh, d'accord. Va chercher ma trousse, je vais préparer une chambre pour pouvoir le soigner.

Je filais au garage chercher sa trousse et la remonta rapidement. Edward était déjà allongé sur le lit encore évanouie. Bella sortit de la chambre, je voulais la suivre mais Renée me demanda de l'aider. Il y avait beaucoup de sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Avec un tissu humide je le nettoyais, je faisais bien attention à ne pas respirer pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Renée lui fit sentir de l'éther pour être sur qu'il reste inconscient le temps qu'on le soigne. Elle lui injecta de la morphine pour qu'il ne souffre pas lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Apres avoir nettoyé les blessures d'Edward, je fis bruler les serviettes dans une bassine. Les griffures était superficielle, donc il n'avait pas besoin de point, Renée lui mis des strip puis un bandage pour que ça ne bouge pas.

Je la laissais ranger son matériel et descendit dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis Edward se réveiller et Renée lui parler. Je ne portais pas plus attention à la conversation lorsque j'entendis Edward dire : Quand Bella était humaine, c'était une prostituée.

Je montai les marche à toute vitesse et ouvrit en grand la porte :

-Stop ! Renée arrête, hurlais-je en la tirant vers l'extérieur.

Je rouvris la porte sur un Edward complètement perdu

Si nous on dort jamais, toi il faut que tu te repose, puis je refermais la porte aussi sec.

Je descendis les marches et trouvait Renée dans la cuisine

-Non mais tu es devenu folle ou quoi ? Bella va te tuer pour lui avoir raconté sa vie ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Charlie rentra à ce moment là

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Jacob je t'interdis de hurler comme ça sur ta mère !

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je lui crie dessus !

Je lui racontais notre journée et ce que Renée venait de dire à Edward

Effectivement Renée, tu as fait une erreur et Bella ne vas pas du tout être contente tu aurais du te taire. Nous allons attendre qu'elle revienne pour voir sa réaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous entendîmes Bella arriver et tous le monde se tendit en attendant sa réaction.

_Voila pour ce chapitre!!_

_j'espere qu'il vous a plut?? pour le savoir merci de me laisser une review!!!_

_bonne nuit et a la semaine prochaine_

_bisous_


	4. Chapter 5

_salut tous le monde!!!_

_et voici le nouveau chapitre!! je suis désolé mais il est un peu court alors pour me faire pardonner je publierais le chapitre 5 dans la semaine_

_merci à bébé 23 pour sa review anonyme et aux autres a qui j'ai répondu_

_**tous les personnages appartiennent a **_

**Chapitre 4 : Vérité**

J'ai couru le plus loin de la maison, je ne voulais surtout rien entendre de ce qu'il allait se passer dans la chambre. Après plusieurs minutes de course rapide je m'arrêtais et montait a la cime d'un sapin. Je me tenais debout sur une branche et me mit à hurler comme une folle.

C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour expulser tous ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Au début, j'avais éprouvé de l'adrénaline car nous allions chasser l'ours, j'adorais vraiment boire le sang de cette animal, ce n'était pas mon préféré mais dans la région ou nous étions ce n'était plutôt pas mal. Au moins ceci nous évitait de nous attaquer à des êtres humains sans défense. En plus je pense que c'est plus drôle avec un ours qu'avec un humain, l'ours lui peut se défendre, il a des griffes qui peuvent nous blesser, puis des dents qui peuvent trancher notre peau. Alors que les humains n'ont aucune protection face a nous, dans tous les points nous sommes plus forts et en plus on les attire grâce a notre visage, notre voix et même notre odeur. J'ai du mal à comprendre les vampires non végétarien, il n'y a aucun intérêt à traquer un humain a part sentir sa peur. A oui, la peur de perdre quelqu'un a qui l'on tient.

Quand je sentis Edward, la peur a effacé l'adrénaline, la peur de le perdre pour toujours, je ne saurais pas comment réagir s'il mourrait. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, je ressentais de la peur, avant je n'avais jamais peur car je suis invincible. En face de cet ours il n'avait aucune chance. S'il se mettait à courir en trois enjambés, l'ours le rattraperait et le mordrait. Il pourrait monter à un arbre mais les ours savent faire aussi. La seule solution qu'il avait était de se cacher mais même celle-ci était risquée car les ours nous sentent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. En plus cet ours venait surement de se réveiller car il était très énervé.

Puis la terreur avait pris le dessus quand l'ours l'avait blessé, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que Renée pourrait le soigné correctement et qu'il n'ai aucune séquelle ensuite. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, pourvu que ceci ne l'empêche pas de guérir.

Enfin la vengeance en tuant l'ours, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à Edward et penser s'en sortir comme ça, il était mort et c'était tant mieux.

J'arrêtais enfin de hurler et m'assit sur la branche.

Maintenant en haut de cet arbre, j'avais peur de retrouver Edward, car je ne savais pas dans quel état il allait être puis cette fois ci il allait falloir que je réponde honnêtement à ses questions et lui annoncer la vérité sur moi et ma famille. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'allait pas me repousser loin de lui car je ne savais pas si je supporterais de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie. Si jamais il m'acceptait comme je suis et que lui aussi il tombe amoureux de moi, il faudrait songer a sa transformation. Mais il avait une famille et des amis et il était loin d'être a l'agonie. Je ne pourrais jamais le séparer de sa famille, il a déjà perdu ses parents, je ne pourrais pas le séparer de son frère et de sa sœur.

De toute façon la question ne se pose pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse a comment lui dire que je suis un vampire. Je sais qu'il a compris que je suis différente de lui, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Deux heures après je rentrais à la maison, Renée devait avoir fini de soigner Edward. En approchant, je n'entendis que le souffle régulier d'Edward, il devait dormir.

En entrant dans la maison, je vis Charlie et Jacob regarder Renée mécontent.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Edward va bien ? Leurs demandais-je.

Charlie se tourna vers moi et dit

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas Edward va bien, c'est Renée qui a fait une bêtise… elle lui a révélé notre secret.

Je déglutis difficilement, je regardais Renée, elle baissait les yeux.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! criais-je hors de moi. Tu es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je…Je…

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil abasourdit par tous ça.

-Je voulais rendre service, murmura Renée. C'est ta destinée ! Je voulais que tu sois heureuse, alors je lui ai raconté notre histoire, continuât-elle.

Je respirai un grand coup et lui demanda calmement

-Comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Plutôt bien, il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec notre famille. Puis je lui est raconté ta vie d'humaine…

La colère reprit de plus belle.

-Tu … tu n'as pas fait ça ? Hurlais-je. Tu lui as raconté que j'étais une courtisane quand j'étais mortel ? Non mais ça ne vas pas ou quoi ? De quel droit lui a tu tout raconté sur ma vie !

J'étais tellement énervé que tous les objets volaient dans la pièce. J'aurais été capable de tuer Renée, mais je me contrôlais.

-Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, assommais-je. Tu viens de gâcher ma vie.

Puis je montai dans ma chambre comme une furie, tous les objets retombèrent par terre dans un bruit terrifiant.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre, mis de la musique pour essayer de me calmer. J'étais assise par terre, les genoux repliés et la tête contre, je réfléchissais à tous ceci.

Renée venait de révéler la véritable nature de ma famille à Edward, et selon elle, il l'a bien pris. C'est vrai qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et de toute façon j'aurais du lui dire la vérité. J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même et surtout repousser l'échéance le plus longtemps possible. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle s'en mêle comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans son coin sans agir. C'est comme après ma transformation, je voulais me venger de tous ses hommes, de tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, mais non elle m'a empêché de sortir de la maison, en restant avec moi 24h/24h. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle c'était vengé de son mari mais qu'au fond d'elle rien n'avait changé, elle avait toujours de la haine pour cet homme. Moi je m'en fichais de sa vie, je voulais ma vengeance, mais je ne pu jamais l'assouvir. Avec du recul, aujourd'hui je la remerciais de m'avoir empêché de me salir les mains, alors peut être que je la pardonnerais pour avoir divulgué notre secret a Edward.

Par contre, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner d'avoir dit a Edward que j'étais une ancienne fille de joie, maintenant c'était sur qu'il allait être dégouté par moi. En même temps je pouvais le comprendre, qui pourrais vouloir d'une fille ou des centaines d'homme lui était passé dessus. Bien sur je ne m'en souviens plus et depuis que je suis devenu vampire, aucun homme ne m'a approcher mais ceci n'empêche pas que je suis sale. Je suis tout en bas de l'échelle, au niveau des putes, des drogués, des dépravées alors que lui, il est en haut avec les honnêtes citoyen et les anges. Même Jessica lui correspondrait mieux que moi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Des sanglots sortaient de ma bouche mais bien sur rien ne coulait sur mes joues depuis plusieurs années, pourtant je suis sur que si j'étais humaine, je serais en larme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ceci, mais j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir ma porte. Je ne relevais pas la tête.

-Laisse-moi seule Jacob, dis-je.

La personne continuais d'avancer, je levais les yeux et vit Edward. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens, je pouvais lire un sentiment que je ne reconnaissais pas tout de suite, on aurait dit de l'amour. Mais comment pouvait-il m'aimer après tous ce qu'il avait appris sur moi ?

Il s'assit doucement à côté de moi, prit mes mains dans les siennes et me fixait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour ce comprendre. Ceci dura peut-être une seconde, une minute, une heure, mais ce moment était magique.

J'entendis son ventre gronder, c'est vrai que les humains doivent se nourrir à heure régulière.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui un peu, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Reste ici, je vais te ramener quelque chose, lui dis-je en me levant.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul.

-Bien sur.

Il me prit la main, et nous descendîmes ensemble les escaliers. Ma famille nous regardait avec des yeux interrogatifs, mais je les ignorais. Nous avions toujours de la nourriture pour donner le change. Je lui préparais un sandwich au poulet puis lui versait un verre d'eau. Après qu'il eu fini je lui dis :

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, ta famille doit s'inquiétez.

-D'accord.

Nous montions dans la voiture et nous avions fait le trajet silencieusement. Je me garais devant chez lui, je me retournais vers lui, il me fixait.

-Jacob a laissé échapper que vous ne dormiez jamais, c'est vrai ? Me demandait-il.

-Exacte, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Je me demandais, voudrais tu venir dans ma chambre pour que l'on discute ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, puis lui expliquer quoi ?

-Peut-être que moi, je ne dors pas, mais toi, il faut que tu te reposes, lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Bella s'il te plait. Ma chambre est au deuxième étage, je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte et je t'attendrais, dit-il.

Il sortit de la voiture et claquais la portière avant même que je puisse lui répondre. Je repartais en direction de la maison, sans savoir quoi faire.

Jacob m'attendait dans ma chambre.

-Je suis désolé Bells, Renée a vraiment abusé avec toi, me dit Jacob.

-Hum, répondis-je.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu. Il veut que j'aille le retrouver dans sa chambre ce soir, pour que l'on discute. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller.

Jacob réfléchit un instant et me répondit.

-Moi j'irais, au moins tu serais vraiment ce qu'il pense. Tu seras fixé sur ton destin.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais imagine qu'il me repousse. Il est sensé être ma destinée. Par la faute de Renée, il va peut-être me détesté et je ne connaitrais jamais le grand amour.

-Vas-y. Il faut que tu saches ou alors tu vas penser qu'a ça, dit Jacob.

-Oui, tu as surement raison. Je vais aller le voir, dis-je.

Ma décision était prise, il fallait que l'on discute avec Edward. J'espérais seulement que je serais plus heureuse à la fin de cette discussion.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveillais au son de cri, et je reconnu tout de suite la voix de Bella. Enfin elle était rentrée et j'allais pouvoir la voir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disais, mais je sentais qu'elle était en colère, d'un coup, j'entendis un bruit de casse, puis une porte a coté claquer, enfin de la musique classique.

Je supposais que c'était Bella, elle devait être énervée contre Renée car elle m'avait raconté leur secret ainsi qu'une partie de la vie de Bella.

C'est vrai que tous ceci est un peu bizarre et complètement irréel. Qui pourrait croire que les vampires existent vraiment ? Il y a de ça quelques heures, j'aurais rigolé, mais désormais je savais que d'autre créature existait.

Je ne ressentais pourtant aucune peur à être auprès de Bella et de sa famille, je me demandais si ma réaction était normale. J'avais beau réfléchir, je me sentais en sécurité ici, avec Bella près de moi, je savais qu'elle ne laisserait rien ni personne me faire du mal.

Puis nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, juste pour ça je suis heureux. La femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, m'est destinée sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse faire quelque chose. Le problème c'est qu'elle est vampire, donc immortelle, alors que moi je peux mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Peut être voudra-elle me transformer un jour prochain.

Je décidais de me lever pour aller la rejoindre et lui dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle était sur le sol, la tête entre ses genoux

- Laisse-moi seule Jacob, dis-elle.

Je ne dis rien et continuait à avancer vers elle. Elle releva la tête et je fus happé par ses magnifiques yeux couleur ambre. Ils étaient hélas un peu ternis par la tristesse, je voulais absolument faire disparaitre cette teinte et qu'elle retrouve sa joie. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et lui pris les mains, je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. Alors je lui montrais à travers mon regard tout mon amour que je ressentais. Après plusieurs secondes, ou minutes, ou heures, enfin elle retrouva sa joie dans son regard

Puis mon ventre gargouilla ce qui gâcha ce merveilleux instant

-Tu as faim ? me demandât-elle.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention, mais je n'avais rien mangé depuis mon petit déjeuner.

-Oui un peu, répondis-je en rougissant malgré moi.

-Reste ici, je vais te ramener quelque chose, me dis-elle en se levant.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'être éloigné d'elle.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul.

-Bien sur.

Nous descendîmes mains dans la main sous le regard ahuri de toute sa famille. Elle me prépara un sandwich au poulet, j'étais étonné de trouver de la nourriture chez eux.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, ta famille doit s'inquiétez.

-D'accord.

Durant le trajet aucun de nous ne parla et ceci me stressait car je ne lui avais toujours pas dévoilé mes sentiments. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas et puis j'étais seul à la maison se soir alors je tentai s:

-Jacob a laissé échapper que vous ne dormiez jamais, c'est vrai ? lui demandais-je.

-Exacte, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je me demandais, voudrais tu venir dans ma chambre pour que l'on discute ?

Pourvu qu'elle dise oui, pourvu qu'elle dise oui !

-Peut-être que moi, je ne dors pas, mais toi, il faut que tu te reposes, me répondit-elle.

-Bella s'il te plait. Ma chambre est au deuxième étage, je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte et je t'attendrais, dis-je.

Puis je sortis de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

Une fois rentré à la maison, j'allai prendre une douche, j'avais besoin de me détendre sous l'eau chaude. Renée avait fait du bon travail sur mes blessures, je ne sentais quasiment rien et je n'aurais probablement pas de trace.

Je me séchais et me mis en pyjama avant d'attendre Bella sur mon lit. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle allait venir car autrement nous ferions un pas en arrière dans notre future relation. Puis maintenant que je savais qui elle était et ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, il était hors de question de la laisser filler entre mes doigts.

_et voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut!!!_

_review=teaser!!!!_


	5. Chapter 6

_salut tous le monde!!!!_

_tout d'abord désolé car j'ai un jour de retard._

_donc voila la suite, encore un chapitre cours mais je trouve qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mot pour exprimer les sentiments_

_donc tous les personnages appartiennent à stephenie meyer_

_bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5 : Déclaration**

Je bondis de ma fenêtre de chambre et filais dans la foret. En moins de dix minutes j'étais devant la chambre d'Edward. En cinq secondes, je montais le mur et atterrissais dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, il me fixait du regard. Je restais près de la fenêtre, prête à partir au cas où notre discussion se passerait mal.

Il me tendit la main, sans même réfléchir, je l'ai prise et m'assit sur son lit. Sa main chaude me fit de douce sensation. J'aimais bien quand il me touchait, mais pour lui, la froideur de ma peau ne devait pas être agréable. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer. Il était stressé et moi aussi. Je n'osais prononcer un mot.

Je l'entendis reprendre sa respiration et il dit dans un souffle :

-Bella, je t'aime et peu importe que tu sois un vampire.

Je le regardais un instant sans rien dire. J'étais trop abasourdi par ses paroles.

Il m'aimait, alors que j'étais un monstre.

Ce gars était fou.

Il continuait à me fixer, attendant que je réagisse.

-Edward, tu sais que je peux être dangereuse pour toi ? En un instant, je peux te faire du mal et même te tuer !

-Je sais que tu peux te contrôler, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal après ça.

-Que t'as dit Renée, exactement sur moi ?

-Je crois qu'elle m'a tout dit. Que c'est Charlie qui t'as transformé après une overdose. Tu n'as jamais tué d'humains, c'est pour ça que mon sang ne t'attire pas. Tu as le don de faire léviter les objets et les personnes. Enfin, je suis ta destinée, finit-il dans un murmure.

-Tu as oublié de dire qu'avant en tant qu'humaine, j'étais une courtisane qui pour tenir se droguait et buvait, dis-je sèchement.

-Ça n'as pas d'importance ce que tu étais avant, le plus important pour moi est ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu es une jeune fille magnifique, gentille, drôle, brillante et très belle.

Je crois qu'a ce moment là, si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait.

-Edward, depuis que je suis un vampire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Tu es le premier. En ce qui concerne ma vie d'humaine, je n'ai que peux de souvenir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma destinée qu'il faut te forcer à m'aimer. Je peux comprendre, et on resterait amis.

Il me regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était furieux.

-Bella, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Depuis, le premier jour que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Je me souviens que lorsque je t'ai vu en salle de français j''ai eu le souffle coupé. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Ton odeur de fraise m'a littéralement envouté. Je n'ai pas écouté ne serais-ce qu'une seconde du cours. Je ne faisais que penser à toi et t'observer. C'est la première fois que je ressens ceci et je veux être plus qu'un simple ami a tes yeux.

Le premier jour, je n'en revenais pas. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était poser mes lèvres sur les sienne. Hélas, je ne savais pas comment faire. Et si mes émotions étaient tellement fortes, que je le tuais. Jacob a déjà embrassé des humaines et il ne les as pas tué. Pourquoi moi, je n'y arriverais pas ?

-Edward …euh….

-Quoi ? Bella, dit moi.

-Euh… non rien laisse tomber, dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Fait moi confiance, dis-moi.

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Nous étions front contre front à présent et nous murmurions nos paroles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Que veux-tu essayer ?

-J'aimerais… t'embrasser.

Il y eu un bref silence.

-J'aimerais aussi beaucoup t'embrasser.

Je respirais à plein poumon son odeur, mais le monstre en moi ne se réveillait pas.

J'approchais centimètre par centimètre mes lèvres des siennes. Je les posais délicatement sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes.

Ceci ne durait que quelques secondes. Je me reculais, il me regardait avec un désir intense.

Il mit sa main sur ma nuque, exerçait une pression pour que je recolle mes lèvres aux siennes. Cette sensation était magnifique, des papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre. Une sentiment de bien être m'envahit.

Il ouvrit ma bouche avec sa langue et elles se rencontrèrent. Cette rencontre, fut électrique, l'humidité de sa langue et de sa bouche me donnèrent des décharges de bonheur. Nos langues commencèrent un doux ballet langoureux, se cherchant, se mêlant, se combattant.

Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais me contrôler, alors je mis fin a notre premier baiser.

Je posais mon front contre le sien et dis :

-Merci.

-Merci à toi.

Apres plusieurs minutes à nous regarder et à reprendre notre souffle, il étouffait un bâillement.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, il faut que tu te repose, lui dis-je.

-Je me levais du lit, et m'approchais de la fenêtre.

-Tu veux bien rester ? murmurât-il.

Je me retournais, surprise par sa requête.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec moi, s'il te plait ? Répétait-il. Je me mettrais sous la couette pour ne pas avoir froid, et toi tu viendrais dans mes bras.

Il me regardait en me suppliant, je ne pouvais pas résister à ses magnifiques yeux.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

-De toute façon, je n'avais rien prévu d'autre à faire. Il se mit rapidement sous sa couette et je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Ça va, comme ça ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Non, tout est parfait, répondit-il.

Il embrassa mes cheveux et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

_et voila un nouveau chap de finit_

_review= teaser_

_bon week end et a lundi pour la suite_

_bisous_


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Geste passionné

Durant toute la nuit, je réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui.

D'abord, avec Jacob, nous avions sauvé Edward de deux ours, qui l'auraient probablement mangé sans notre intervention. Mais au faite, que faisait-il là bas tout seul ? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question quand il se réveillerait.

Ensuite, Renée l'a soigné et lui a raconté notre vie. Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air trop choqué. Peut être que lorsqu'il se réveillera demain matin, il réaliserait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. A ce moment là, il faudrait peut être que je me prépare à partir car il prendrait forcement peur. Il ne peut pas rester paisiblement à mes coté alors que je suis un monstre. Il faudrait juste que je lui fasse promettre de garder notre secret avant de partir. L'idée de le quitter, me rendit triste, j'avais envie de pleurer mais ceci n'était pas possible et ce depuis longtemps.

Puis, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais avait-il toute sa tête quand il a prononcé ses mots. Etait il vraiment sur de lui ? Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ma vie, et un jour ou l'autre je l'effrayerai tellement qu'il partirait en courant et en hurlant. Bien sur ces trois petits mots qu'il avait prononcés m'ont touché au plus profond de mon être. Mais maintenant qu'il se repose, il me verra surement différemment à son réveil.

Enfin, il y a eu ce doux baiser que nous avions échangé. Les sensations que j'ai eu son inexplicable, je n'ai qu'un mot : WAOUH. Oui, ce mot défini bien mon sentiment a ce moment là. J'avais ressenti la chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur et l'humidité de sa langue. Je rêvais de pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore et de gouter à ce bonheur, tous les jours de mon existence.

Mais est ce que ceci serait possible. En plus, je me sentais bien, là, dans ses bras, alors que lui dormait paisiblement. Je sentais son souffle doux et chaud dans mes cheveux. J'entendais la mélodie régulière de son cœur.

J'étais partagé entre le fait, que je voulais qu'il se réveille pour voir sa réaction et je voulais aussi qu'il reste endormi le plus longtemps possible.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, je savais que dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures, il se réveillerait, et je serais fixé sur mon sort.

Je le sentis bouger, sa respiration changea de rythme, les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. Il était en train de se réveiller tout doucement. Il me serra dans ses bras.

Hum ! Ceci n'était pas un rêve, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé, puis il embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Il est quelle heure ?

Il est 9h30, et non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Déjà 9h30 ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé autant dormir ? Demanda-t-il.

Bah…euh… tu avais besoin de récupérer après ce qu'il t'ai arrivé hier. Ça va ton torse ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Non, ça va, ta mère est très douée.

Il se releva et je pus enfin le regarder.

Bien dormi ? lui demandais-je.

Oui, très bien. Et toi, pas trop longue ta nuit ?

Non, pas plus que d'habitude. Ceci m'a permit de réfléchir à tous ce qui c'est passé hier et…

Son ventre se mit à gronder.

Et je crois qu'il est l'heure pour les humains de manger. Je vais te laisser déjeuner puis je reviendrais plus tard, si tu le souhaites, finis-je.

Il me regardait, les yeux brillants et remplis de malice.

J'aimerais que tu restes, s'il te plait. Il n'y a personne dans la maison, ils sont partis rendre visite à ma grand-mère.

Effectivement, je n'avais pas fait attention au faite qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Cet homme, me faisait tellement réfléchir, que je ne remarquais plus rien.

C'est toi qui décide, on est chez toi, lui dis-je en me redressant. Je te suis.

Il se levait, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. Elle était ouverte sur le salon, tous était dans les tons de blanc, les appareils ménagers était derniers cris. Au milieu il y avait un bar avec 5 tabourets. Je m'assis sur l'un d'eux et l'observais. Il prit un bol, mit du lait qu'il recouvra de céréales. Il prit une petite cuillère, s'installa en face de moi et ce mit à manger.

La nourriture humaine me dégoutait au plus haut point. Beurk ! Comment faisait-il pour ingurgiter cela. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout des gouts des aliments, mais juste leur odeur me donnait la nausée.

Pourquoi tu fronces le nez ? Me demanda-t-il.

L'odeur. Et toi comment fais tu pour manger ce truc ? Lui répondis-je.

Pour toi, la nourriture a peut être une mauvaise odeur, mais pour moi, ça sent bon et en plus ça un gout délicieux.

Il finit son petit déjeuner en silence.

Edward, cette fois ci, il faut que je parte, moi aussi, il faut que je me nourrisse lui dis-je.

Oh, mais tu reviendras après ? Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Oui, bien sur, si tu en as envie, lui répondis-je.

Bien sur que j'en ai envie, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avec la grâce d'un félin. J'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et vite, son souffle devint erratique. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, et j'en étais heureuse.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, me regarda dans les yeux, il approcha doucement sa tête de moi et m'embrassa délicatement.

Ce baiser, qui devait être chaste, m'embrasa de la tête au pied. Je crochetais mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'approcha encore plus de moi. Je forçai la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Enfin, elles se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un doux ballet. Il passa ses mains sous mon tee shirt et commença à me caresser le dos, ce qui m'électrisa.

Des qu'il se mit en tête de défaire mon soutien-gorge, je l'arrêtais et me reculais loin de lui.

Non ! dis-je.

Excuse-moi Bella, dit-il catastropher. Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler…

Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Il faut juste que je sois plus prudente avec toi. Il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle ou alors…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

Il faut que je parte, continuais-je. Je reviendrais te voir après, d'accord ?

D'accord, dit-il dans un murmure.

Puis je me retournais, sorti de la maison et courut dans la foret pour me calmer.

J'arrivais à la maison en un peu moins de cinq minutes. Je montais directement dans ma chambre, Jacob était allongé sur le divan. Il se relevait et me regardait, les yeux pétillants.

Alors, on découche ! dit-il en rigolant.

Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, sifflais-je.

Oulla ! Toi, tu es énervé. On va chasser, ceci va peut être te détendre.

D'accord ! On fait la course ?

Je sautais par la fenêtre et partit. Depuis que nous étions vampires et que nous avions commencé à chasser ensemble, on jouait à ce petit jeu. Je faisais voler pleins de projectiles vers lui pour freiner sa course. Bien sur je gagnais et rigolais de ma réussite.

Et bien, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

J'haussais les épaules.

Ça me fait du bien de courir. Bon, on va s'abreuver ?

C'est parti !

On trouvait un troupeau de cerf, ce qui permit de nous nourrir. Ensuite, nous nous sommes assis sur un tronc d'arbre. J'avais besoin des conseils de Jacob.

Bella, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-il doucement.

Je suis un peu perdu, lâchais-je.

Je peux peut-être t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.

Peut être…

Silence.

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains.

En faite, Edward, m'a dit hier soir, qu'il m'aimait.

Géniale ! cria-t-il.

Hum !

Quoi ? Tu n'as pas contente ?

Si, si ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Hier soir, on s'est embrassé, et j'ai pu me contrôler, mais ce matin…

Quoi ? Ce matin ? Continue, Bella, tu me fais peur, dit-il paniquer.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas bouffé, dis-je énervé. Il faut que je te pose une question. Je sais que tu as déjà fait l'amour avec des vampires, mais est ce que tu as essayé avec une humaine ?

Il me regardait, interloqué

Tu n'as pas… avec… Edward ?

Je secouais la tête.

Non, reprit-il, je n'ai jamais couché avec une humaine. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

Oh, d'accord, je pensais que tu aurais pu m'aider sur ce coup-là. En faite ce matin, Edward, m'a embrassé, et c'était magique. Puis il a passé ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et là, j'ai senti que je n'allais plus pouvoir me contrôler. Alors, je me suis reculé et je suis parti. Tu crois, que je devrais en parler à Charlie.

Oui, je pense que ce serait judicieux, dit-il. Mais tu ne pourras rien faire avant ce soir, ils ne sont pas là de la journée. Ils sont à une séance de spiritisme, une idée de Renée.

Ok, bon je vais aller me changer, et rejoindre Edward, il m'attend.

D'accord, va on rentre.

POINT DE VUE DE JACOB

Je rentrais seul à la maison et pensais a notre discussion avec Bella.

C'est vrai que j'avais eu quelques expérience sexuelle avec des vampires, et c'était tres bien car je n'avais pas besoin de retenir ma force. Mais le probleme c'est que je n'étais jamais amoureux, je faisais ça pour combler une envie et elle aussi. J'essayais d'imaginer ce que ce serait si les deux partenaires étaient amoureux, je pense que ce serait orgasmique.

Bien sur avec les humaines on était allés un peu plus loin que le simple baiser, mais jamais jusqu'à l'acte lui-même. Je les ai toujours quitté avant, j'ai trop peur de les brisés en deux sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Jessica avait essayé plus d'une fois de m'emmener dans son lit, mais j'avais toujours refusé, c'est pour cela qu'elle me détestait. Lauren aussi avait essayer deux ou trois fois dans les vestiaires apres les matchs de basket. Comme je lui disais non, elle se jetait sur le premier venu et hurlait son plaisir, pensant que je serais jaloux.

Au fond de moi je détestais ses bimbos mais toutes les filles a peu pres sympa, intelligente et migonne était prise. Il y avait une fille en particulier que j'aimais bien mais hélas qui était déjà en couple depuis un an c'était Angela.

Personne n'est au courant de mon beguin pour elle. Je sais bien que nous sommes completement différent, elle est studieuse, calme, timide et ne se fait jamais remarqué. Alors que moi je suis le pur macho , en plus capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Puis Ben, son copain est un super pote et on ne vole pas les copines des potes c'est une règle a ne jamais franchir.


	7. chap 8 la rupture

**CHAPITRE 7 : Rupture**

Je pris une bonne douche l'eau chaude sur mon corps me permis de me détendre avant de revoir Edward. Je m'habillais simplement, d'un jean bleu foncée, un tee shirt à manche courte blanc et mis un pull en cachemire bleu claire. Mes parents avaient pris ma voiture pour aller a leur séance de spiritisme alors je décidais de prendre ma moto, une Ducati rouge. Je pris un casque et un blouson en plus pour Edward au cas où il voudrait faire un tour.

En arrivant devant chez lui, j'entendis le son de la TV, de son cœur qui était régulier et de son souffle normal. Je frappais à la porte et quelques secondes après il m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

- Entre, dit-il. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir.

- J'y ai pensé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de parlé avec Jacob, lui répondis-je.

- Oh, d'accord.

Il sentait que je n'avais pas envie de lui en dire plus, et il n'insista pas.

- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais il ne pleut pas, et j'ai pris ma moto. On pourrait aller faire un tour avec, puis s'arrêter à Port Angeles pour se promener le long de la baie.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est moi qui conduis !

- Com… comment ça ? Qui conduit ? Dis-je choqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon permis moto. Puis, je ne vais pas me laisser conduire par une fille, surtout sur une moto, c'est indigne d'un homme !

Je sentais la colère monter, non mais pour qui il se prenait ce gamin, il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais céder.

- Espèce de sale macho ! Je conduis une moto alors que tu n'étais même pas né, alors mais ta fierté de coté, car tu ne conduiras pas, lui dis-je.

-Alors je ne viens pas, dit-il blesser.

- Non mais tu rigole là, tu vas sérieusement jouer ton macho.

- Oui.

La colère devint plus forte

- Très bien. Et bien moi, je pars.

Je me retournais, mis mon casque, démarrais la moto et partis sans lui jeter un regard.

La vitesse me fit du bien. Je n'en revenais pas qu'Edward soit si macho. J'arrivais à Port Angeles au bout de 30 minutes. Je descendis de la moto et m'assit sur un banc qui longeais la baie.

Je relevais mes jambes sur le banc et mis ma tête entre mes genoux. Je réalisais que nous venions d'avoir notre première dispute, et tout ça à cause de son ego mal placé, puis il faut dire aussi que j'étais montée très rapidement sur mes grands chevaux.

Je savais que notre relation serait difficile, à cause de notre différence, mais surtout parce que les rôles étaient inversés. Je suis plus forte que lui, c'est moi qui le protège, et en plus je suis plus vieille que lui. Tous les critères d'un couple « normal » sont inversés avec nous. Peut être que nous devrions rester simplement amis, même si a cette pensée, je sentis ma poitrine se serrer par le chagrin. Bien sur ce serait difficile de rester loin de lui, mais peut être qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à vivre cette relation avec moi, un vampire.

J'entendis des pas se diriger dans ma direction, j'entendis sa respiration haletante et son cœur battre la chamade. Je relevais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux verts d'habitude si pétillants étaient assombri et remplit d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Il s'approcha du banc et s'assit à coté de moi. Je n'osais rien lui dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- Bella, … je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure et …

Je voulais l'interrompre pour moi aussi m'excuser mais il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Attends, s'il te plait, laisse-moi finir, reprit-il. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot avec toi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que pour moi c'est difficile. Je suis l'homme et pourtant je suis plus faible que toi. Imagine que l'on se fasse attaquer, c'est toi qui me sauverais et non l'inverse. Alors peut être que je suis macho, mais on m'a élevé avec les principes de la vieille école. Avec toi, tout est inversé et c'est compliqué pour moi de réaliser que notre couple n'est pas « normale ». Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes mon comportement et que l'on passe à autre chose, s'il te plait, finit-il.

C'est le plus long discours qu'il m'a dit et j'en étais toute retourné.

- Euh… oui, bien sur que je te pardonne, si toi aussi, tu m'excuse de m'être emportée contre toi.

- Bien sur.

Il s'approcha de moi, me pris par la taille et je posais ma tête contre son épaule, j'étais de nouveau heureuse.

- On marche ? Proposa-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Il me prit par la main, et nous marchâmes en silence au bord de l'océan. Le silence n'était pas embarrassant, mais il fallait que je lui pose des questions.

- Au faite, je voulais te demander, que faisais-tu hier, tout seul vers les pistes d'escalade ?

Il parut gêné par ma question.

- Euh… rien de particulier, je me promenais.

Il fuyait mon regard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il mentait.

- Edward ! Je sais que tu mens, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- Je … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

- Allez, s'il te plait, insistais-je.

- Non ! C'est gênant et tu ne vas pas être contente.

J'arrêtais de marcher et lui fit face.

- Tu m'inquiètes là, pourquoi tu étais là bas ?

Il prit sa respiration et dit :

- En faite, je t'ai menti en cours de français, tu m'intriguais toujours, et je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais fait. Comme toute ma famille était parti en week end, je décidais de retourner à l'endroit où l'on avait fait de l'escalade pour trouver des réponses.

A la fin de sa phrase, il baissa la tête pour fuir mon regard, j'étais bouche bée. Il a faillit se faire tuer par deux ours pour savoir qui j'étais. Ceci n'allait pas du tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne des risques comme ça.

- Ça ne va pas du tout là, Edward. Tu es complètement fou, lui dis-je furieuse. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, tu aurais du réfléchir. Enfin, tu pensais trouver quoi ? Ecris sur un rocher « Bella est un monstre sanguinaire » ? Il n'y a aucune trace de ce qui c'est passé là bas, car avec Jacob, on efface tout derrière nous, pour protéger notre secret. Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça, tu es trop fragile, tu…

- Trop fragile ! m'interrompit-il. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité depuis le début, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de crapahuter la bas pour avoir des réponses, dit-il énervé.

- Tu sais très bien, pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, et Renée aurait mieux fait de la fermer au lieu de tout te raconter.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, nous nous fixions du regard, aussi en colère l'un que l'autre.

- Je crois, qu'il vaut mieux que l'on en reste là, Edward. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon. Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie d'humain.

Je me retournais et courais jusqu'à ma moto, l'enfourchait et rentrait a toute vitesse à Forks.

En arrivant à la maison, je montais directement dans ma chambre, mis la musique et m'allongeais sur mon canapé en position du fœtus.

Je n'avais qu'une envie pleurer, pour ce que je venais de faire, mais ceci m'était interdit, ce qui me rendit furieuse.

On tapa trois petits coups sur la porte

- Quoi ?

- Je peux entrer ? Demandais Charlie

- Oui

Je me redressais sur le canapé et le regardais. Charlie n'était pas du genre bavard et il ne se mêlait jamais de nos vies, par contre, c'est un homme plein de sagesse et je le considère réellement comme mon père.

Il s'assit à coté de moi et me pris la main.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est Edward, lâchais-je.

- Oh, il a été méchant envers toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est….

- Oui ?

- On c'est disputé deux fois aujourd'hui, mais je crois que la deuxième était la dernière.

- Pourquoi ? Que c'est il passé ?

Je me sentais en confiance, alors je lui racontais tous.

- En faite, la première dispute n'a pas d'importance, c'est plutôt la deuxième le problème. En faite, j'ai demandé à Edward ce qu'il faisait tout seul au mur d'escalade. Il a mis du temps à me répondre, mais il m'a enfin avoué que c'était pour voir le lieu de l'accident, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des traces de ce que j'étais. Et la, j'ai vu rouge, je lui est dit qu'il était fou, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans des situations pareils car il est fragile. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête et je continuais.

- A ce moment la, je me suis rendu compte qu'en faite c'était à cause de moi, et de ce que je suis qu'il c'est retrouvé au milieu des ours. Je suis dangereuse pour lui. Je ne veux pas lui imposé ma vie, surtout les dangers qui nous entoure, alors je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Mais maintenant je le regrette car je suis sur que je lui est fait du mal. Puis moi aussi j'ai mal, car je sais qu'il est ma destinée, mais je ne veux pas le forcer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Charlie se racla la gorge et commença

- Je comprends ton raisonnement Bella, ainsi que ta colère. Tu sais tout amour est dangereux, il y a des hauts et des bas. Je sais que votre amour est différents, mais les sentiments sont les mêmes. Tu devrais faire un petit peu plus confiance en Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si fragile que ça, même pour un humain. Peut être vous faudra il un peu plus de temps pour vous apprivoiser mais vous y arriverez et vous serez heureux. Edward est ta destiné, et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Je méditais ses paroles, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa seule.

**POINT DE VUE DE CHARLIE**

Apres avoir parlé a Bella, j'appelais Eléazar pour lui raconté cette conversation et e qui c'était passé depuis notre dernier appel

- Et bien il s'en ai passé des choses ! Bella a du devenir folle quand elle a appris ce qu'avait raconté Renée ?

- Oh oui ! Tous les objets dans la maison se sont mis à voler, j'ai même cru un instant qu'elle allait l'attaquer. Puis quand elle est partit de la pièce au lieu de tous remettre a sa place comme d'habitude, elle les a laissés tomber ce qui fit un bruit d'enfer.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Sacré Bella, je suis déçu d'avoir raté cela. Parlons sérieusement, même si elle a rompu avec Edward, elle ne pourra pas rester éloignée bien longtemps de lui.

- Tu sais comme elle est têtue !

- Oui mais là le problème c'est qu'elle va dépérir a petit feu sans lui et lui se sera pareil. Il faudrait au moins qu'il devienne ami si elle ne veut plus de relation amoureuse avec lui. Mais je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de retourner dans ses bras.

- J'espère car elle est très remontée contre lui mais je crois que c'est à elle et a sa condition qu'elle en veut le plus.

- Je comprends qui n'a jamais ressenti ce besoin d'être normal et regretté d'être un vampire.

- Oh oui, a qui le dis tu mon ami ? Bon je te rappelle quand j'ai plus de nouvelle.

- Oui et moi je continue mes recherches.

- D'accord merci Eléazar.

- De rien, ça m'occupe l'esprit.

Apres avoir raccroché Renée rentra dans mon bureau, s'approcha derrière ma chaise et me prit dans ses bras

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bella a rompu avec Edward, car elle préfère qu'il vive une vie d'humain.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment tout gâché, répondit Renée la voix cassé.

Je me retournais et la pris sur mes genoux.

- Mais non mon amour, tu n'y ai pour rien. C'est sur que ton idée de tous raconter a Edward, n'était pas brillante mais ceci a permis de faire avancer les choses entre eux. De toute façon, il devait bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui tu as raison, mais Bella m'en veux toujours et même si ce n'est pas ma fille biologiquement c'est ma fille de cœur et ça me fait mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ceci va lui passer, tu la connais.

- Oui, tu as raison. Puis je l'aime bien Edward, je suis sur qu'ils vont se réconcilié et vivre une superbe histoire d'amour.

- J'espère.

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement et nous partîmes pour notre chambre.

_et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. je peux déjà vous dire que le pauvre Edward il va ramer!!!!_

_ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça l'amour!!!!_

a la semaine prochaine!!!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : VIVRE SA VIE D'HUMAIN

Je réfléchis toute la nuit aux évènements qui venaient de se produire avec Edward. Malgré tout mon amour pour lui, je restais persuadé, qu'il fallait que je reste loin de lui. Qui sais ce qui pourrait lui arriver encore s'il restait prés de moi.

Je savais qu'il était ma destiné, mais peut être que je devais juste l'aimer de loin et le protéger des malheurs qui pourrait survenir.

Le lendemain, je n'allais pas au lycée, j'avais décidé que je n'irais plus, tant qu'Edward ne m'oublierait pas. Personne ne me posa de question, ni ne tenta de me persuader de retourner au lycée, tous savaient que j'étais têtu.

Durant la première semaine, Edward appelait tous les soirs pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Dès que j'entendais le téléphone, je voulais sauter par la fenêtre pour m'enfuir dans la foret et ne pas entendre son doux ténor. Mais je devais être un peu folle, car je restais pour l'entendre, et je me retenais de toute mes forces a mon canapé pour ne pas sauté sur l'appareil et m'excuser. Il fallait que l'un de nous deux soit plus fort.

Pendant la deuxième semaine, Edward passait tous les soirs à la maison. Renée le retenait au rez de chaussé. Ce fut la plus dure semaine de ma vie, il n'était qu'a quelques mètres de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma décision. J'entendais sa voiture arriver au loin, puis le son des battements de son cœur, puis je sentais son odeur un peu mentholé, je l'imaginais faire des gestes comme passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou se tenir l'arrête du nez quand il est énervé. Hélas je restais en haut, et j'espérais qu'un jour il comprendrait que c'était pour son bien et que pour moi aussi la séparation est difficile.

Enfin, à la troisième semaine, il comprit et ne donna plus de nouvelle. Désormais, c'était Jacob qui me parlait d'Edward. Il me disait qu'il était malheureux, et que Jessica lui tournait autour. Il fallait que je me reprenne ou alors j'allais le perdre a jamais selon mon frère. Je devins jalouse de Jessica et du me retenir de ne pas lui arracher la tète. En même temps, c'est moi qui voulais qu'Edward vive une vie d'humain, et avec des humains.

A la fin de la quatrième semaine, Jacob m'annonça qu'il avait vu Edward et Jessica s'embrasser. A cette annonce ma poitrine se serra comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Je poussai un gémissement de peine, mais il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Le dimanche avant de retourner en cours je partis dans la foret chassé et aussi évacué ma colère. Il fallait que je chasse car mes yeux c'étaient énormément assombris. Je devais évacuer toute ma haine et mon agressivité car autrement je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de Jessica Stanley. Et oui je suis jalouse, d'elle alors que c'est quasiment moi qui l'ai jeté dans les bras d'Edward. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je me mettais à taper dans tous ce qui traversais mon chemin, que ce soit des arbres ou des rochers. Un lac barrait ma route alors que je courrais, ceci ne m'arrêta pas je le traversai d'une traite et repartie dans la foret.

Le lendemain matin, je rentrais pour aller au lycée, je n'avais plus soif et j'étais un peu plus calme, mais il fallait tout de même que je les évite pour leurs propres sécurité.

POV EDWARD

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait, je suis vraiment nul des fois ! J'étais allongé dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas a dormir. Je ne pensais qu'aux dernières phrases que Bella avait prononcées « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on en reste là, Edward. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon. Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie d'humain. »

Mais moi, je n'avais pas envie d'être éloigné d'elle, je ne voulais pas vivre une vie d'humain. Je voulais être avec elle, découvrir notre couple, ses secrets et même peut être devenir vampire moi-même.

Le lundi matin, je ne vis pas Bella au réfectoire, Jacob était tout seul et il fuyait mon regard. Mon cœur se serrais, Bella me manquait nous devions parler et la situation s'arrangerait.

Le soir même j'appelais chez Bella, mais Renée me dit qu'elle était sortit. Je raccrochais encore plus malheureux, et je sentis des larmes perler le long de mes joues. Je sentis mon cœur se fissurer, j'avais compris que Bella ne voulait plus me revoir mais j'allais m'accrocher coute que coute. Cette nuit là, j'eu du mal à m'endormir.

Toute la semaine, Bella ne pointa pas le bout de son nez et elle refusait aussi mes coups de fils. Jacob, lui, il me fuyait comme la peste, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdu tout seul avec mes sentiments.

Au début de la deuxième semaine, Bella n'était toujours pas là, la fissure dans mon cœur s'agrandit un peu plus. Je ne voulais plus aller au lycée, elle me manquait trop. Mais en même temps j'étais en colère contre elle de me fuir. Le soir même, je filais chez elle pour avoir des explications, mais Renée me retint en bas, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Le lendemain je réussis à approcher Jacob au réfectoire, je m'assis en face de lui.

Jacob, il faut que tu m'aide s'il te plait, lui dis-je.

Non.

Pourquoi, non ? Je suis sur que Bella est malheureuse, alors aide moi a lui prouvez qu'elle se trompe.

Edward, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai même pas le droit de te parler.

Comment ça ?

Elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas quand elle est triste, alors elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te parler et je ne dois pas me mêler de ses affaires.

Mais enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Moi aussi je veux rendre Bella heureuse, mais pour ça il faut que j'arrive à lui parler.

Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle reviendra en cours, le jour ou tu seras passé à autre chose et où tu vivras ta vie d'humain. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, je continuais à aller chez Bella au cas où elle change d'avis, mais ceci ne se passa pas. Mais j'avais un plan pour qu'elle revienne au lycée et nous pourrions enfin nous reparler.

Le lundi de la troisième semaine, toujours pas de Bella en vue, je décidais donc de lancer mon plan « Le retour de Bella ».

J'avais pensé tous le week end au déroulement de mon plan, j'allais faire souffrir une personne mais tant pis, si ceci me permettait de retrouver Bella, je ferais n'importe quoi.

D'après Alice, Jessica était folle de moi et voudrais bien sortir avec moi. Du coup, je décidais de jouer à celui qui était triste car il était loin de ses potes, bien sur Jess tomba dans le panneau et elle essayait de me consoler. Au self, je faisais en sorte qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ou bien qu'elle me touche la main pour que Jacob le remarque, et avec un peu de chance, il en parlerait à Bella. Durand toute la semaine je passais mon temps libre avec Jessica, cette fille était ennuyeuse à mourir. Elle ne parlait que d'elle, de sa soi disant intelligence, de sa soit disant beauté, et en plus elle se trouvait drôle. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la laisser en plan, mais il fallait que je tienne bon pour que Bella revienne.

Le lundi de la quatrième semaine, toujours pas de Bella. Mon cœur se déchira complètement, je supportais de moins en moins l'éloignement. Je dormais que très peu la nuit et souvent mal, je ne mangeais quasiment plus rien, car aucun aliment ne voulait passer. Je sentais que si je ne la revoyais pas bientôt j'allais déprimer. Je commençais à croire que mon plan n'allait pas fonctionner. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne revenait pas, j'étais sur que Jacob lui avait raconté pour moi et Jess. Maudit soit les filles et leur logique !

Le vendredi a la fin des cours, je raccompagnais Jessica à sa voiture, elle ne faisait que parler et ça me saoulait. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille car je pensais qu'a Bella, l'amour de ma vie.

Bon allez, bon week end, lui dis je en me retournant vers ma voiture.

Attends, dit-elle.

Elle me prit le poignet pour me retenir, je me tournai vers elle et elle me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser. Elle mit ses mains derrière mon cou pour que l'on soit plus proche. Ce baiser me dégoutais, beurk ! Je préférais et de loin ceux de Bella.

Enfin elle me lâcha

Bon week end me dit elle en souriant avant de monter dans sa voiture.

En partant, je vis que Jacob me fixait, il nous avait vu, peut être que cette fois ci Bella reviendrait en cours.

POV BELLA

Après un mois d'absence, je repris les cours en essayant d'être le plus normal possible. Je fuyais son odeur pour ne pas le voir avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle.

Hélas, on avait cours de français ensemble, je me mis le plus au bord de la table et fit semblant d'être absorbée par une fissure le long du mur. Je sentis son odeur imprégnée toute la salle de classe, mon dieu comme elle m'avait manqué. Heureusement pour moi, Jessica n'était pas dans le même cours que nous. Je ne pourrais supporter de voir leur bonheur sans me jeter sur elle et lui arracher la tête. Pourtant Edward avait fait exactement ce que je lui avais demandé, il est passé a autre chose et vie sa vie d'humain.

Il s'assit à coté de moi et il s'éloigna le plus possible du centre de la table. Je sentis son regard sur moi, je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux m'avaient manqués, mais bizarrement ils ne pétillaient pas, non, ils étaient triste. Je regardais son visage plus attentivement et me rendit compte qu'il avait des cernes, signe qu'il dormait mal. L'expression sur son visage était fermé, ça me fit mal de le voir comme ça. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin comme je l'aimais, mais désormais il était avec Jessica, et nous allions juste être des amis. Ceci allait être plus dur que ce que je pensais.

Je le vis déchirer un bout de papier et écrire quelque chose dessus et il me le tendit

« Tu me manques, pardonne moi. »

Je secouais la tête, il fallait que je sois forte et que je ne me laisse pas attendrir.

« Tu es pardonné, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

En lisant ma réponse, je vis ses yeux s'assombrir encore plus, je venais de le rendre malheureux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite que je pensais.

« Je suis dangereuse pour toi. Puis maintenant tu as Jessica. Elle te rendra heureux et tu pourras la protéger. »

En lisant mes mots, il fut choqué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car M. Baguette l'interrogea a ce moment la.

A la fin du cours, je filai aussi vite que possible à ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Sur la route, j'entendis sa voiture me suivre. J'étais furieuse contre lui, qu'il s'attache autant à moi, un monstre.

Je me garais devant la maison, sortit de la voiture au moment ou il se garait. Je filais dans la foret pour être sur qu'il ne me retrouve pas.

Il me suivit dans la foret et criait mon nom :

Bella ! Bella ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

Silence

Bella ! Bella ! Bon je m'assois par terre et je ne bougerais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas eu une explication !

Je sautais de branche en branche pour me rapprocher de lui. Je respirais son odeur à plein poumon, cette odeur sucré qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je me contentais de l'observer. Il était assis en tailleur, ses doigts jouaient avec des brins d'herbe. Il sursautait et relevait la tête au moindre bruit.

Au bout de trente minutes, il reprit la parole :

Bella ! Je sais que tu m'entends, alors si tu ne veux pas me parler, au moins tu m'écouteras ! Je m'excuse de m'être conduit comme un macho envers toi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du aller au mur d'escalade, mais j'avais l'impression que ça me rapprocherait de toi. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des ours. Bella s'il te plait.

Silence

Bella, je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi, murmurât-il.

Puis il reprit

Je dors mal, depuis que l'on c'est disputé, tu me manques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une moitié de moi, c'est comme si tu avais pris une moitié de mon cœur, un de mes poumons car j'ai du mal à respirer quand je suis loin de toi. Je ne vis plus depuis un mois, je survie juste en espérant te voir et que l'on puisse à nouveau être ensemble.

Tous ses mots m'allaient droit au cœur, et sans que je puisse me retenir je dis :

Et Jessica ?

Il releva la tête et me vit au dessus de lui dans l'arbre, il me fixa malheureux :

Je savais que c'était la meilleure façon pour que tu reviennes au lycée, dit-il.

Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras. D'un bond, j'atterrissais à coté de lui

Edward…

Chut ! fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais faire. Mon oreille était au dessus de son cœur qui chantait une douce mélodie. Je relevais la tête pour regarder son visage, mais il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné où je sentis sa peur de me perdre, sa joie de m'embrasser et bien sur tout son amour. La sensation chaud-froid, m'électrisa. Il m'avait tellement manqué, j'en voulais plus. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour aller le titiller avec ma langue. Je sentais le désir monter dans mon corps. Je passais mes mains sous son tee shirt, il frissonna, à cause de ma température, alors je les retirais. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement alors je les remis a leur place. Il délaissa ma bouche, pour descendre le long de mon cou.

Il me fit m'allonger et se mit au-dessus de moi. Je continuais à lui caresser le dos, puis le torse en dessinant ses abdos. Il passa sa main sous mon tee shirt et me caressa le ventre, je ressentis un picotement en dessous de la ceinture. Il mit sa main au dessus de mon soutien gorge et je me mis à gémir de plaisir. Il reprit possession de ma bouche et je perdis la tête. Ensuite il de mit à m'embrasser des milliers de fois sur tout le visage, ceci me permit de reprendre un peu mes esprit

Hum, Edward… on ne peut pas…

Il arrêta de m'embrasser, me regarda, il avait de nouveau les yeux qui pétillaient. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

Excuse- moi, mais tu me fais perdre le contrôle quand tu m'embrasse.

Idem pour moi.

Puis le silence se fit. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, lorsque l'on était ensemble la notion de temps n'existait plus.

Bella, dit il. Je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute et que tu partes. Je sais qu'entre nous c'est différent, mais il faut que l'on parle quand ça ne vas pas. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais une nouvelle séparation.

Je relevais la tête et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis comte qu'il était tard.

Edward, il commence à être tard, il faudrait peut être que tu rentres, lui dis-je tristement.

Oui, je sais.

On se releva, il prit ma main et nous repartîmes en direction de sa voiture.

En arrivant devant sa voiture, il me poussa doucement contre la porte, me prit par la taille et m'embrassa. Je crochetais son cou pour être encore plus prêt de lui. Se baiser était doux et passionné. Je relâchai ses lèvres et colla mon front au sien.

Allez, file, tes parents vont s'inquiétez. On se voit demain, au lycée, lui dis-je.

Tu ne me rejoins pas chez moi ce soir, dit-il tristement.

Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je parle avec Charlie.

D'accord, à demain alors.

Il me fit un baiser rapide, monta dans sa voiture et partit.


	9. Chapter 9

_salut tous le monde!!!!_

_voila le nouveau chapitre!_

je voulais remercier tous le monde pour les reviews que vous m'avez écrite, ceci me touche beaucoup!!!

bonne lecture a vous!!!

**CHAPITRE 9 : QUESTION**

En poussant la porte, ma famille me regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, on vous laisse discutez, on va chasser avec Renée dit Jacob.

Ils sortirent tous les deux par derrière me laissant seule avec Charlie.

- On s'installe dans mon bureau, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et le suivi à l'étage. Dans une des pièces de la maison, il avait aménagé son bureau. Il y a un pan de mur complet, rempli que de livres, une grande baie vitrée et sur l'autre pan de mur, il y a des tableaux et des photos des endroits où nous avions vécu.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et attendit que je commence. Je me mis à faire les cent pas et plusieurs objets se mirent à voler.

- Bella, dit-il doucement. Calme toi, tu perds le contrôle, regarde, tu fais voler des objets.

Je regardais autour de moi et vit qu'il avait raison, je me calmai et tous retrouva sa place d'origine. Je m'assis dans un siège et fixa Charlie.

- J'ai vu que tous c'était arrangé avec Edward.

- Hum, oui, effectivement.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- En faite, c'est un peu gênant de t'en parler, mais en même temps, tu es le seul a qui je peux me confier. J'ai demandé à Jacob, mais sur ce coup là, il ne peut pas m'aider.

- Et bien vas-y, lance toi, dit-il en m'encourageant.

- En faite … je voulais savoir … si … tu … avais déjà eu … une … relation sexuelle … avec une humaine, dis-je en bredouillant.

Je n'osais même pas le regarder tellement j'étais gêné de lui demandé ça.

- Oh ! fit-il surpris. C'est donc ça qui t'angoisse, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Silence, je relevai la tête, il me regardait souriant.

- Pour te dire la vérité, oui, ceci m'ait déjà arrivé, une fois.

**FLASH BACK**

C'était en 1821, cette année là je vivais à Lyon, en France. Je travaillais en tant que serveur dans un petit bistrot au bord de la place Bellecour. Tous les jours venait une employée de la fleuriste d'en face, elle prenait toujours un café noir avec un pain au chocolat le matin. Elle était grande pour une femme, brune au cheveu court et les yeux noisette. Elle était vraiment jolieet s'appelait Jeanne.

Un matin, elle me proposa de boire un café avec elle, comme il n'y avait encore personne. Bien sur j'ai accepté alors que je n'allais jamais le boire. Elle me raconta son enfance à la campagne, dans le Beaujolais, au milieu des vignes. Puis ça venu à Lyon pour travailler chez son oncle dans la boutique de fleurs.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que je fermais le café, je l'a vit se faire agresser. Sans perdre de temps j'allai l'aider et c'est comme ça, qu'on tomba amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, un soir, nous fîmes l'amour chez elle, ceci fut doux, délicat, tendre, passionné. Elle voulait ce marié avec moi et m'avait présenté une partie de sa famille.

Un soir, j'allais lui révéler mon secret pour que nous vivions notre amour a jamais. Hélas le destin en décida autrement, et elle mourut au bord de la route. Une calèche la renversa et personne ne l'aida. Lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux son cœur ne battait déjà plus.

Le lendemain je partis pour l'Italie.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je le regardais avec des grands yeux ronds.

- Et alors, tu as su te contrôler, lui demandais-je.

- Oui, mais ce fut très difficile. Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes relations sexuelles quand tu étais humaine ?

- C'est un peu flou, je me souviens que l'on ressent un peu de plaisir, des fois. Mais tu sais que moi c'était des rapports forcés donc ce n'était pas franchement agréable.

- Hum, en faite tu ressens énormément de plaisir lorsque l'on a des sentiments pour l'autre. Le problème, c'est que les humains se laissent complètement aller lors de l'acte sexuel, mais nous, il faut que l'on se concentre. Si tu perds le contrôle, tu risque de tous faire voler dans la pièce, ou même de le blesser en ne sentant plus ta force.

- Je sais, tous ça, le problème c'est que des qu'Edward me touche, je ne pense à plus rien d'autre qu'a ça, et pour lui, c'est la même chose.

- J'ai fait quelque recherche depuis que je sais que tu as trouvée ta destinée. Pour commencer, ceci est très rare, selon ce que j'ai lu, il y a environ un vampire sur cent qui rencontre sa destinée.

- Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance.

- J'ai trouvé aussi, que du moment où tu as rencontrée ta destinée, tu ne peux pas restée éloignée d'elle pendant plus d'un mois.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, Bella, les deux premières semaines, tu l'entendais au téléphone ou au rez de chaussé, donc ça ne compte pas. Il est écrit aussi que si l'un meurt, l'autre le suivra dans la tombe.

- Oh !

- Oui, vos destins sont liés à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il faudra que tu réfléchisses un jour à la possibilité de le transformer en l'un des nôtres.

- Je sais, mais je veux lui laisser le choix.

- Je te comprends. Enfin, en ce qui concerne le sexe, il est juste écrit que ce sera très fort, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Et bien, je suis bien avancée moi avec ça. J'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal, ou pire, imagine, je perds le contrôle et je le mords. Ceci serait horrible, je deviendrais un monstre.

- Bella !

Oups, les objets recommençaient à voler dans la pièce.

- Peut- être devriez vous en parler avant de faire quoi que soit.

Silence. Nous étions perdus dans notre réflexion tous les deux.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va te plaire, dis Charlie. Tu pourrais lui faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs.

- Il m'a déjà vu à l'œuvre, lui dis-je.

- Oui, quand tu fais léviter des objets, mais il faut que tu lui montre ta vitesse ainsi que ta force. Ceci, lui permettra de comprendre le danger potentiel que tu es pour lui.

Je réfléchissais à sa suggestion.

- Ce n'est pas bête, lui répondis-je. Au moins, il comprendra que ce ne sont pas que des paroles en l'air. Merci beaucoup Charlie, pour tes conseils et pour m'avoir écouté.

- De rien Bella, je suis là pour toi.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Allez va le rejoindre ! dit-il dans un sourire.

Mais avant que je sorte de la pièce le téléphone sonna :

- Allo, dit Charlie.

- …

- Attends, deux minutes, Bella tu peux rester s'il te plait, c'est Eléazar, je mets le haut parleur.

- Hé salut ma belle, comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Tous va pour le mieux, alors tu t'es remis avec ton humain ?

- Oui, ce soir.

- Justement Eléazar, je suppose que si tu m'appel c'est parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Charlie.

- Exactement, je vais par contre devoir faire un petit séjour en Egypte pour trouver un peu plus de réponse.

- Pourquoi en Egypte, demandais-je.

- J'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre, un mythe qui raconte qu'une femelle vampire qui s'appelait Marie va un jour trouver sa destinée avec un humain prénommer Louis. Ils vécurent une très grande histoire d'amour à l'abri des regards. Par contre elle ne le transformera jamais, et elle mourra avec lui. Plus exactement elle mourra d'amour, elle n'a pas eu besoin de bruler vive et d'être démembrer. Et ce mythe viens d'Egypte, donc je voudrais vérifier sur place si ce n'est qu'un mythe ou si ceci est réellement arrivé. J'espère aussi trouver d'autre trace de son histoire.

- Oh, d'accord.

- De toute façon, tu va le transformer ton apollon ? Demanda Eléazar.

- Je ne sais pas encore, si on reste ensemble, oui sans aucun doute, mais j'aimerais qu'il le choisisse de lui-même. Puis c'est peut être un peu trop tôt pour parler transformation, on verra peut être après un an de relation.

- Eléazar, Bella se posait des questions au sujet de leur vie sexuelle, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ah ! ah ! Les jeunes et les hormones !

- Eléazar, grondais-je.

- Oh je rigole Bella ! Alors attend voir, j'ai lu dans un livre, attend il faut que je le retrouve dans mon foutoir qui me sert de bureau.

Avec Charlie, nous nous mimes a rigoler. C'est vrai que coté rangement Eléazar était le champion toute catégorie du bazar. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il faisait pour si retrouver.

Carmen avait décidé un jour de tous lui ranger sur des étagères par ordre chronologiques, ce qui lui prit quand même la journée. Quand Eléazar était rentré ce soir là, il était plus que furieux. Il remit tous ces livres les uns sur les autres dans des piles assez précaires et enleva les étagères. Depuis ce jour Carmen ne range plus ses affaires et ne rentre plus dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard

- Voila, je l'ai, alors je vous lis un passage du mythe, Marie et Louis, consumèrent leur mariage, ce qui valut un grand cataclysme dans le monde des vampires. Des êtres qui ne devraient pas existés sont apparus et ont semé la terreur et la mort sur leur passage. C'est tout ce qu'il y a écrit.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demandais-je

- Aucune idée, répondit Eléazar.

- Ces mots n'on pas de sens, dit Charlie.

- Qu'elle est ce grand cataclysme, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Demandais-je.

- Justement j'ai cherché et il n'y a rien, dit Eléazar. Il n'y a eu aucun problème dans ses années là dans le monde des vampires. J'ai recherché aussi les êtres qui ne devrait pas existés, mais là aussi, j'ai fait chou blanc.

- C'est bizarre, dit Charlie, partit dans ses pensées.

- Bon de toute façon je pars pour l'Egypte demain, je vous tiens au courant de ce que je trouverais des que je rentre.

- D'accord merci Eléazar, bon voyage, dis je.

- Bon voyage mon ami, répondit Charlie.

- A bientôt.

Et il raccrocha, je regardais Charlie.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je réfléchi a ce mythe, je le trouve un peu bizarre.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Les derniers mots d'Eléazar ne veulent rien dire, cataclysme, être qui ne devrait pas exister. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir donné de nom ?

- C'est une bonne question, peut être trouvera-il une réponse en Egypte.

- J'espère, puis ce n'est qu'un mythe, ce n'est pas réel.

- Les vampires sont des mythes !

- Oui pour les humains, mais nous avons une plus grande connaissance qu'eux sur les légendes et les mythes. Bien sur la plupart se sont révélés vrai, mais eux ne le savent pas.

- Oui c'est juste, ils ne sont quand même pas très intelligent ses humains.

- Tu en étais une aussi Bella ! Et ton cher et tendre en es un aussi.

- Exacte, désolé.

- File donc le rejoindre, je suis sur que tu en meures d'envie.

- C'est vrai qu'il m'a manqué. Merci pour tous Charlie.

- De rien.

J'ouvris la porte et parti rejoindre mon adonis.

_et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!!_

_j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut!!_

_petite note: beaucoup de personne me mette en favorite story mais ne laisse pas de reviews ce que je trouve dommage car j'aimerais bien savoir vraiment ce que vous pensez._

_a bientot pour la suite_

_Bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

_bonjour a tous et a toutes!!!!_

_d'abord réponse aux reviews anonyme_

_Bébé23: merci pour ta review et c'est normal que tu ne te souvienne pas de la dscussion avec Eléazar car je l'ai rajouté!!!_

_Micka 33: merci aussi pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant!!!_

_voila le chap ou Jess va se faire larguer!!!_

_bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 10 : Aux yeux de tous**

En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais dans sa chambre, le spectacle sous mes yeux me coupa le souffle.

La lune était pleine cette nuit et elle illuminait le lit d'Edward. Ce reflet faisait briller ses cheveux et rendait sa peau aussi pale que la mienne. Il était allongé en travers du lit, la couette ne recouvrait que ses jambes.

Je pus admirer à ma guise son magnifique dos qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses bras étaient repliés au dessus de sa tête. Son visage était serein, il dormait paisiblement, on aurait dit un ange, mon ange. A côté de lui les Georges Clooney, Brad Pitt et autres peuvent se rhabiller.

Je m'approchais sans bruit du lit, pris la couette et le recouvris. Je m'allongeai contre lui, il se réveilla légèrement, me pris dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Hum, tu es là ! et il se rendormit.

Cette nuit là, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir, pour rêver de lui, je savais que lui, il rêvait de moi car il murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom.

Je repensais à la conversation avec Charlie, je savais que dans peu de temps je montrerais à Edward ce que je pouvais être capable de faire. Bien sur ceci m'effrayait un peu car j'avais peur qu'il parte en hurlant ou bien qu'il me regarde différemment. De toute façon j'avais pris ma décision, à la fin de la semaine, nous avions 15 jours de vacances et ce serait le meilleur moment.

Mais il y avait aussi ce mythe qu'Eléazar avait parlé, et ceci me perturbait. Pour le moment je ne voulais pas en parler à Edward tant qu'on n'en serait pas plus. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien.

Son réveil, ce mit à sonner et lui a grogné, il écrasa sa main sur lui sans ouvrir les yeux, et me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Edward ! dis-je doucement.

- Hum ! répondit-il.

- Il est l'heure pour toi de se lever !

- Hum ! Je n'ai pas envie, je veux rester avec toi ici !

Il fermait toujours les yeux, quand il me répondait, je ne savais pas que ses réveils était difficile.

- Allez ! Espèce de marmotte, lève-toi ! dis-je en le secouant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa avant de répondre.

- Pff ! Vivement les vacances !

Il se redressa et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Bon allez, je te laisse te préparer, on se retrouve au lycée ? lui dis-je.

- Hum ! D'accord !

- Tu es bien bougon aujourd'hui ! lui dis-je.

- En faite, je pensais qu'il allait falloir que je rompe avec Jessica aujourd'hui.

Je le regardais, surprise, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il faudrait peut être que l'on reste discret cette semaine, et ne s'afficher ensemble qu'au retour des vacances.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, ça laissera le temps à Jess de s'en remettre.

Je me levais et filais vers la fenêtre :

- A tout à l'heure !

- Hum ! A tout à l'heure ! me répondit-il.

Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment presser de se séparer de Jessica. En même temps, je le comprenais, car elle allait surement piquer une crise.

J'arrivais au lycée cinq minutes avant le début des cours, comme d'habitude j'allais être juste à l'heure. Je descendais rapidement de ma voiture et me précipitais vers mon premier cours, quand j'entendis mon prénom. Je regardais autour de moi et vit Edward en pleine discussion avec Jessica, je tendis l'oreille pour comprendre comment mon prénom avait atterri dans leur conversation.

- Ne ment pas Edward, je vois bien comme tu la regarde, dit Jess au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Bella n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. Je suis désolé Jess, mais tu n'es pas une fille pour moi.

- Je sais que c'est pour Bella, alors arrête, mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? A coté de moi, elle ne ressemble à rien.

- Jessica, arrête tout de suite où on va vraiment se fâcher dit-il énervé. Tout les deux c'est fini et un point c'est tout.

Il se retournait et partit, je repris mes esprits et filait en cours. Heureusement, je n'avais aucun cours avec Jess, ce n'est pas que j'avais peur d'elle, j'ai juste peur qu'elle devienne hystérique et qu'elle me saute dessus. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Jacob et moi, nous dirigions vers la file de la cafétéria pour prendre de la nourriture que l'on ne mangerait pas. Je vis qu'Emmett et Edward nous suivaient. Jacob se mit à parler du prochain match de basket avec Emmett. Ils jouaient tous les deux dans la même équipe. Du coup, je me retrouvais à côté d'Edward, nous qui devions nous éviter, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Bien passé ta matinée, me demanda Edward.

- Oui, pas trop mal. Et toi, avec Jess, ça a été ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si on veut, disons qu'elle a été fidèle à elle-même. Elle a un peu piquée…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un hurlement l'interrompit. On se retourna, et on vit Jessica arriver vers nous, son visage était tout rouge signe qu'elle était furieuse. Elle pointa un doigt vers Edward et hurla :

- Ne me dit pas que c'est pour elle que tu m'as quittée !!!!

Edward regarda Jess et sans rien dire, se retourna et continua à avancer dans la file.

- Espèce de salope ! dit-elle en me regardant. Si tu crois que tu peux me piquer mon mec comme ça, tu te trompe.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Jacob c'était placé entre nous, un regard mauvais, tourné vers Jess.

- Ne… traite… plus…jamais…Bella… de salope, susurrât-il.

- Oh, c'est le frère qui vient protéger sa sœur. Dégage Jacob, c'est à Bella que je parle. De toute façon, vous êtes à mettre dans le même panier tous les deux.

Elle tenta de m'atteindre, mais tous ce qu'elle trouva, c'est le torse de Jacob. Je respirais lentement, tentant de me calmer pour éviter de lui arracher la tête et surtout pour éviter que tous dans le self se mettent à voler. Edward se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Tu sais que tu es en train de te rendre ridicule Jessica. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est fini entre nous. Ne m'approche plus, et tu n'as pas intérêt à embêter Bella, ou tu auras à faire à moi, dit il les poings serrés.

- Mais… mais tu ne peux pas me quitter pour elle, dit-elle avec des larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

- Oh que si ! répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers moi pris mon menton entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Quand nous nous retournèrent, Jessica avait les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites. Elle nous regarda furieuse et partit du réfectoire en courant.

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre à notre table habituelle sans dire un mot. Jacob et moi, nous faisions semblant de manger, pendant qu'Emmett engloutissait son repas, Edward, lui mangeait normalement.

- Comment t'as fait pour la supporter Edward ? Dit Emmett la bouche pleine.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en même temps, je faisais semblant de l'écouter.

- Je comprends mieux, répondit Emmett. N'empêche, la tronche qu'elle a fait quand vous vous êtes embrassé.

Puis il l'imita et nous éclations tous de rire et ça faisait du bien. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- Au moins, comme ça, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher, reprit Edward.

- Oh la la mon vieux, les ennuis reviennent, dit Emmett en regardant derrière nous.

Effectivement, Alice arrivait en trombe vers nous et elle n'avait pas du tous l'air contente. Elle prit une chaise, s'assit et se tourna vers Edward.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, peut tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris. Jess vient de me sauter dessus en pleure. Quand j'ai voulu la consoler, elle a dit que j'étais dans le cou avec toi, que je n'étais qu'une garce et que notre famille aille au diable. Je ne comprenais rien, mais à ces mots, je lui ai mis une claque. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend pour m'insulter cette bimbo. Alors, dit moi ce qui c'est passer.

Elle parlait tellement vite que je me demandais si ses frères avait compris quelque chose.

- Tu lui as mis une claque ? rigola Emmett. Alors là c'est trop fort.

- Bah oui ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais me laisser insulter ainsi que ma famille sans rien dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais bouche bée, elle était tellement différente d'Edward, le feu et la glace. J'adorais déjà cette fille.

Edward prit la parole.

- En faite, j'ai quittée Jess ce matin et elle l'a plutôt mal pris. Elle est arrivé en hurlant à la cantine, que je ne pouvais pas la quittée pour Bella, puis elle l'a insultée. Alors pour la faire taire j'ai embrassé Bella juste devant elle.

Les yeux d'Alice faisaient la navette entre Edward et moi.

- Je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant. Je suis désolé Bella, mais Jess te vous une haine féroce. Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, mais ce qui est sur, elle ne t'aime pas.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondis-je. On ne peut pas dire que je l'aime beaucoup non plus.

- Bon et bien, bienvenue dans la famille, me dit elle dans un sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Je suis sure que l'on va devenir de grande amie.

- Merci Alice, lui répondis-je sous le choc de ce contact.

Le reste de la journée ainsi que la fin de la semaine se déroula sans problème. Je devenais de plus en plus proche d'Alice et je commençais à connaitre un peu mieux Emmett.

Alice est une vrai pile électrique, elle a toujours besoin de faire cent mille chose à la fois. Le plus drôle c'est quand elle a décidé quelque chose et que les autres ne veulent pas. Elle fait sa bouille que j'ai nommé « Alice yeux de cocker », et personne ne peux lui résister. Elle est fan de mode et rêve d'être styliste plus tard. Elle fait déjà la plupart de ses vêtements et il faut dire que c'est très réussi. Elle fait aussi énormément de shopping, tous les jours de la semaine elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner, pour l'instant j'ai réussi à lui tenir tête.

Emmett est vraiment très drôle avec ses blagues et ses histoires de pari avec Jacob. Il fait tourner la tête de la plupart des filles, mais lui il recherche la perle rare. Ce qui est très rare pour les garçons de notre génération. Plus tard il aimerait être professeur de sport et je suis sur qu'il réussira.

Enfin, les vacances approchaient et j'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan en exécution.

Le dimanche soir Eléazar appela, il venait de rentrer d'Egypte, l'histoire d'amour entre Marie et Louis eu bien lieu, mais hélas aucune trace du cataclysme. Il avait fait plusieurs bibliothèque, contacté d'autre vampires mais il n'y avait rien de plus.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'arrêter ses recherches, nous verrions bien en tant venu ce qui allait se passer entre Edward et moi.

_Voila, j'espère que ce chap vous a plut!!!_

_dans une de mes reviews, on m'a dit que mes chaps étéit court et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai horreur de blablater juste pour mettre un peu plus de mot._

_j'attens vos reviews, positive ou négative_

_a bientot_

_bisous_


	11. Chapter 11

_bonjour tous le monde!!!_

_je suis désolé pour ce retard mais pour excuse en ce moment je suis tres fatigué, vous veriez mes cernes ça fait peur!!!_

_enfin pour me faire pardonner **je vous posterais un deuxième chapitre ce soir** alors faites bien attention!!!!_

_merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture!!!!_

**CHAPITRE 11 : Vacances**

Edward était partit tous le week end avec sa famille chez des cousins. Il me manquait plus que je ne le pensais. Je savais qu'il rentrait tard dimanche soir, mais je préférais le laisser dormir tranquillement. En plus nous serions seul tous les deux chez lui pendant 15 jours car sa famille restait chez ses cousins.

Le lundi matin à 10h, je toquais chez Edward, il m'ouvrit la porte, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil et il ne portait qu'un boxer. Cette vision de lui me fit chavirer.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé, lui dis-je.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, entre, je vais me préparer.

Il remonta à l'étage, j'entendais l'eau de la douche coulée. En attendant, je m'étais installé sur le canapé et je regardais la TV.

Vingt minute plus tard, il redescendait, son odeur remplis mes poumons, j'adorais son parfum un peu boisé. Il s'assit à coté de moi, me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmurât-il.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je voudrais te montrer deux, trois choses sur moi.

- Hum, ok, pourquoi pas ?

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Il faut que l'on sorte de la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- C'est moi qui conduis !

- Oui, de toute façon je suis venue à pied.

- A pied ? Mais tu habite très loin de chez moi.

- Et oui, mais aujourd'hui tu vas comprendre comment.

Il paraissait intrigué mais ne dit rien. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et nous partîmes.

- On va où ?

- Dans un endroit où j'aime bien aller pour réfléchir. Prends la direction de la Push.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle, dit-il en souriant.

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**

Je me garais sur le parking de la plage de la push, j'étais intrigué par ce que Bella voulait me montrer et je voulais aussi savoir où elle voulait m'emmener.

- Tu viens, dit-elle, il faut que l'on marche un peu.

- C'est parti ! lui répondis-je.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous enfoncions dans la foret. Quand je regardais Bella, elle avait un grand sourire qui lui fendait le visage.

- Pourquoi ce grand sourire ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hum, et bien déjà parce que je suis avec toi et aussi parce que j'ai hâte de te montrer quelque chose.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, encore cinq minutes.

Après avoir escaladé une pente, nous avons atterri dans une clairière. D'un coté, il y avait la foret d'où on émergeait et de l'autre le vide où l'on voyait la mer.

- Waouh, c'est magnifique comme endroit, Bella.

- C'est vrai, j'aime venir ici, je m'y sens bien.

Je me retournais vers elle, nous nous trouvions au milieu de la clairière.

- Alors, tu me montre ce quelque chose, dis-je.

- Reste ici, je reviens.

Je la regardais interloqué repartir vers la foret, mais je restais au même endroit. Désormais, elle était à l'ombre des arbres, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle c'était éloigné de moi. Je sentis les rayons du soleil se poser sur ma peau, du soleil à Forks, un vrai miracle.

- Voila la première chose que je voulais te montrer, dit Bella.

Elle enleva son pull, pour se retrouver en débardeur, je ne comprenais rien. Elle me fixait et je put lire de la peur dans son regard, alors je me rapprochais d'elle et hochais la tête pour lui montrer que ça allait aller et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle tendit ses bras en avant et le soleil se refléta sur sa peau. Le spectacle était magnifique, on aurait dit que ça peau était recouverte de pierre précieuse. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à moi et chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte se mit à scintiller. C'était a coupée le souffle.

- Voila pourquoi nous vivons a Forks et non en Californie, nous serions vite repérer dans la rue.

- Tu … tu… balbutiais-je.

Je repris mon souffle et dit :

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et nous nous assîmes dans la clairière. Je la plaçais entre mes jambes, sa tête reposait sur mon torse. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux son corps qui brillait de mille feux.

- C'est fabuleux, ta beauté est complètement irréel, je t'aime, lui dis je en la serrant encore plus contre moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle.

- Tu sens la chaleur du soleil ou pas du tout ?

- Un petit peu mais il faudrait que je reste des mois entier au soleil juste pour me faire un teint un peu plus coloré.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder et de jouer avec ses mains pour voir les différente teinte que prenait le scintillement, j'étais complètement émerveillé.

Quelques minutes après elle reprit :

- Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que j'ai eu une discussion avec Charlie et il m'a suggéré de te montrer quelque truc que nous pouvons faire nous les vampires.

- Et de quoi parlais cette discussion ?

Elle baissa la tête comme intimidée.

- De sexualité, murmurât-elle.

J'eu un raté en respirant.

- Tu as parlé de sexualité avec ton père ?

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'est le seul qui me comprend. Je sais que tous les deux un jour prochain, nous allons faire l'amour et ceci me fait peur. Je n'ai pas peur de l'acte, j'ai peur de te faire mal, de te … Enfin bref, Charlie m'a dit que je devrais te montrer de quoi je suis capable pour que tu prennes conscience du danger.

- Oh ! D'accord, lui répondis-je. Alors montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

- Très bien, prépare-toi, me répondit-elle.

**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA**

Je me levais, m'approchais de lui et lui tendit la main, il l'a pris sans aucune hésitation, pensant surement que je l'aidais juste à se relever.

Une fois debout, je ne lâchais toujours pas sa main, il me regardait interloqué, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Trop rapide pour ses yeux, je me tournais dos à lui, l'entrainant sur moi, je crochetais ses pieds à ma taille et je me mis à courir. Je fis deux fois le tour de la clairière ensuite je fonçai dans la foret, montais le long d'un arbre, sautait de branche en branche et retournait dans la clairière. Je l'assis prudemment dans l'herbe, tout ceci pris moins de deux minutes. Il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts sans rien dire.

- Voila pour la vitesse, maintenant je vais te montrer ma force, lui dis-je.

J'entendais son cœur battre à toute vitesse, je venais de lui faire peur, mais je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il s'en remette car je ne savais pas si je pourrais aller au bout.

Je partis dans la foret en direction d'une carrière, la bas, je pris un rocher qui devait peser une tonne et le ramena à la clairière. Edward se tenait toujours au même endroit, ahuri par le rocher que je portais. Je le posais au sol et montait dessus, arrivant au sommet je fixais Edward et sautait sur le rocher. Il se fendit en une multitude de petite pierre.

Je marchais jusque vers Edward et le vrilla du regard.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je inquiète d'être allé trop loin.

- …euh…ou…..oui, finit-il par dire.

- Maintenant je vais te montrer la lévitation.

Je tendis les bras vers les pierres et je les fis voler tout autour de nous puis enfin je les lâchai au bord de la falaise pour qu'elle tombe dans l'océan. Ma démonstration était finie et j'attendais la réaction d'Edward.

**POINT DE VUE D EDWARD**

Bella avait fini sa démonstration, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, il fallait d'abord que je mette mes idées dans l'ordre.

Je ne mettais pas du tout attendu à ce que Bella me porte sur son dos. Et même si au début ceci me gênait, la vitesse était tellement grisante que j'en oubliais que j'étais sur elle. J'ai adoré montée aux arbres et sauté de branche en branche, on se sent invincible, comme un super héros.

Ensuite quand elle a rapporté le rocher, j'ai halluciné, elle a une force inimaginable. Elle est montée dessus avec toute sa grâce, quand elle a sauté on aurait dit un ange.

Puis quand elle a fait léviter les cailloux, elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle avait une ride au milieu du front qui la rendait irrésistible.

Je n'avais qu'une idée, c'est d'être comme elle, de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle fait. Sa voix me sortit de mes songes.

- Edward ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle, je pus lire dans ses yeux la peur de ma réaction.

- Oui ? Lui répondis-je simplement.

- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non, j'ai même adorée !

Elle me regardait interloquée.

- Tu as adorée ?

- Oui, tu étais magnifique.

- Je… je ne comprends pas. Le but de cette démonstration était de te faire prendre conscience que je peux être dangereuse pour toi et tu devrais avoir un peu peur.

- Et bien c'est raté.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et me vrilla du regard pour savoir si je lui disais la vérité.

- Tu es loin d'être terrifiante tu sais ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs désormais.

- Tu es sure de ça ?

- Oui, tu ne me fais pas peur.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit-elle.

Elle prit son portable, composa un numéro, puis se mit à parler très vite, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle raccrocha, puis me dit dans un grand sourire :

- Maintenant tu vas avoir peur !

_voila pour ce chapitre, **la suite ce soir!!!**_

_j'attends vos reviews!!!_

_bisous_


	12. Chapter 12

_**BONSOIR TOUS LE MONDE DONC VOICI LE 2EME CHAP DE LA JOURNEE ALORS ATENTION LISEZ BIEN D ABORD LE CHAP 11!!!!!!**_

**CHAPITRE 12 : JACOB**

Ah oui, il n'avait pas peur de moi ! Dans quelques minutes il allait beaucoup moins rigoler.

Jacob arriva enfin, Edward le regardait sans rien comprendre.

- Démonstration, dis-je à Jacob.

Il se plaça devant Edward pour le protéger. Nous nous mime en position d'attaque, les lèvres retroussées sur nos dents. J'avais décidé de montrer à Edward qu'à un moment je pouvais l'attaquer et lui mourir.

Avec Jacob, nous grondâmes, a ce bruit le cœur d'Edward s'affola, il ne savait pas ce que l'on allait faire.

Dans un bond je sautai sur Jacob, qui me repoussa à travers les arbres, le bruit du choc fit un vacarme assourdissant. Je revins à la charge mais il avait filler a travers les bois avec Edward sur le dos, je couru après lui aussi vite que je le pouvais. Arriver vers lui je commençai à faire voler divers pierre et arbre mort pour lui barrer la route et qu'il se retourne vers moi. Tant qu'il pouvait il évitait mes projectiles mais je devenais de plus en plus rapide, alors il se retourna, déposa Edward sur un tronc et me regarda.

- Bon, on se bat sérieusement.

Je hochais la tête.

Il enleva ses gants, ce qui voulait dire que nous allions faire du corps à corps. Il se posta devant Edward et dans un sourire il me dit :

- Viens, je t'attends Isabella !

Il savait que j'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle avec mon prénom complet alors sous le coup de la colère je lui sautais dessus, en même temps il gela un tronc vers lui et me l'envoya. Sous l'effet de la surprise je le pris en pleine poitrine ce qui me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Je grondai sous l'effet de la colère. Il courut vers moi et me sauta dessus, il me toucha la jambe ce qui me la gela un peu. Je le fis voler pour me venger et je l'envoyais contre un arbre qui sous le choc explosa en mille morceaux.

Edward était sans défense alors je couru vers lui mais Jacob me doubla et me poussa contre un rocher. Il reprit Edward sur son dos et repartit vers la clairière. Je fonçai sur eux pour faire croire à Jacob que je l'attaquais mais à la dernière seconde je me mis en position et je le fis voler par-dessus la falaise. Je couru vers Edward me mit derrière lui et mis mes dents contre son cou.

- J'ai gagné, dis-je en embrassant le cou d'Edward.

Jacob remontait de la falaise l'air grognon.

- Ce n'est pas juste, ton don est mieux que le mien.

J'éclatais de rire, Jacob avait horreur de perdre, il remit ses gants, la bataille était finie. Je m'approchais de lui et lui tapait dans la main.

- Merci petit frère pour ton aide, lui dis-je dans un sourire puis je me retournais vers Edward. Alors tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi.

Il gardait le silence, j'avais peur d'être allée trop loin.

- Je veux devenir comme vous, murmura Edward.

Nous fumes surpris par sa phrase, il voulait devenir un monstre comme nous, non mais il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous.

- Tu … tu veux devenir comme nous ? Dis-je estomaqué. Non mais tu as perdu la boule ou quoi ?

Jacob s'éclipsa, nous laissant seul.

- Non, j'aimerais faire ce que tu fais.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non Edward, alors laisse tomber, d'accord.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a cette réaction, je lui montre toute l'horreur que je suis et lui il veut me rejoindre. Mon plan a complètement foiré, et maintenant je m'en voulais de lui avoir montré ce que je pouvais faire et j'en voulais aussi à Charlie pour son idée.

- On rentre ? lui dis-je.

- D'accord.

Il se leva, me prit la main et nous redescendîmes vers sa voiture.

_voila pour ce chapitre!!!!_

_la suite lundi soir avec un chapitre lemonée!!!!!_

_bonne semaine_

_bisous_


	13. Chapter 13

_bonsoir tous le monde!!!!_

_alors voila un nouveau chap mais tout d'abord je voulais vous dire deux trois trucs_

_- je ne posterais pas de nouveau chap avant l'année prochaine car je suis fleuriste et j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec les fetes de fin d'années_

_- ensuite plusieurs auteurs ont reciew des reviews très très méchante, pour le moment je n'en suis pas victime, mais on ne force personne a nous lire et si nous écrivons c'est par plaisir et non pour devenir auteur a succes_

_- enfin c'est un chapitre avec lemon, alors j'espère qu'il vous plairat et que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews!!!!!_

**CHAPITRE 13 : PREMIERE FOIS**

Voila maintenant trois jours que je vivais avec Edward et ceci se passait plutôt bien.

S'il faisait beau, nous nous baladions dans la foret, autrement il y eu un jour de pluie, nous avions regardé des DVD, puis Edward c'était mis à jouer du piano pendant que moi je lisais.

J'adorais l'entendre jouer du piano, on voyait sur son visage qu'il était concentré mais en même temps il était serein.

La nuit, quand il dormait, je m'éclipsais pour aller chasser, ou je retournais voir ma famille pour prendre des nouvelles. Pour le moment je ne parlais toujours pas à Renée même si au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait eu raison de tout raconter à Edward sur ma vie.

Tout allait pour le mieux, Edward n'à jamais reparler de sa transformation et j'espérais secrètement qu'il n'y pensait plus.

Le quatrième jour, fut encore un jour de pluie, nous décidâmes de jouer au jeu des questions –réponses.

Nous étions assis sur le canapé l'un en face de l'autre et nous posions chacun notre tour une question. Au début, c'était des questions toutes simples.

- Ta couleur préféré ? Lui demandais-je en premier.

- Le vert. Ton pays préféré ?

- La France. Ton actrice préféré ?

- Kristen Stewart. Ton acteur préféré ?

- Robert Pattinson. Ton plat préféré ?

- Les pates à la carbonara. Ce que tu déteste le plus chez les gens ?

- L'hypocrisie….

Ensuite elles devinrent plus difficiles

- Comment ta transformation c'est passé ?

- Mal, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Pendant trois jours, tu as l'impression que ton sang c'est transformé en lave, mais tu ne peux rien faire à part souffrir. Tu as mal de partout que ce soit à la tête jusqu'au bout des orteils, tu sens pour la première fois tous tes muscles même ceux que tu ne t'ais jamais servis. Ensuite, ton cœur bat énormément vite puis s'arrête. Ta transformation est achevée.

Tout le long de mon récit, il ne lâcha pas une seule fois mes yeux de son regard émeraude, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai réussi à lui raconter cette transformation même si pour ne pas lui faire trop peur j'ai amenuisé la souffrance.

- Edward, je sais que tu as été adopté et que tu te souviens de tes parents, je suppose que de temps à autre il te manque, n'est ce pas ?

Il me regarda une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Oui, énormément. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer du piano. Au début je ne voulais plus retoucher à un piano de ma vie. Puis j'en ai discuté avec Carlisle et il m'a dit que c'était dommage et qu'au contraire en jouant, je la faisais vivre a travers la mélodie. Je tiens beaucoup de ma mère, par contre j'ai les yeux de mon père. (silence) enfin bref, autre question, est ce que tu te souviens de ta vie d'humaine ?

- Très peu en faite. De temps en temps, j'ai des flashes back, plus ou moins clair. Charlie pense que soit mes parents m'ont vendu, soit qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'eux. Je revois quelques têtes de mes clients, je me vois me droguer, me saouler, mais j'essaye d'effacer tous ça de ma mémoire. (soupir)A ton tour, tu n'ai pas obligé de répondre à ma question, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête

- Comment tes parents on disparu ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il devint pale, prit une bouffé d'air et dit :

- Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture, (les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues) ce jour-là, avec mon frère et ma sœur, nous n'avions pas envie de les accompagner faire les magasins. Alice était un peu malade, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas parti avec eux. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés au magasin. Un routier c'est endormi au volant et a couper un stop, il a percuté la voiture de mes parents de plein fouet. Selon le médecin, ils sont morts sous le coup. Voila.

Je lui tendis un mouchoir et le pris dans mes bras.

- Oh, Edward, je suis tellement triste pour tes parents.

Je continuais de le bercer de longue minute, le laissant pleurer la perte de ses parents. D'une main je lui caressais le bras et de l'autre je lui caressais la tête. De temps à autre je lui embrassais le sommet de sa tête. Il releva la tête vers moi et m'embrassa délicatement.

- Merci d'être là, chuchota-t-il.

- De rien.

Il se releva et dit :

- Bon, on se regarde un DVD, Rush hour, ça te dit ?

- C'est parti.

Il lança le DVD, et je vins me pelotonner dans ses bras. J'étais contente d'en avoir un peu plus appris sur son passé et j'étais contente aussi de lui avoir raconté un petit bout de mon histoire, mais il y a certaine chose qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Le lendemain après midi, je lui dis qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi, pour prendre des affaires propres, bien sur je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes.

- Euh… attends, Bella, je viendrais te chercher ce soir. Je voudrais t'amener dans un endroit pour te faire une surprise. Par contre, il faut être habillé classe, me dit-il.

Ceci me surprit de la part d'Edward.

- Bon d'accord, mais sache que je n'aime pas du tout les surprises.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je tente le coup.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, et filait dans la foret, la tête pleine de question. Mon portable vibra, un sms d'Edward « tiens-toi prête pour 19h30. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

Il n'était que 16h, j'avais largement le temps de me préparer.

En arrivant à la maison, il n'y avait que Renée, hélas je lui en voulais toujours encore un peu.

- Oh ! Bella ! bonjour, me dit-elle.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je sèchement. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, c'est Jacob qui tiens la boutique, il s'ennuyait tout seul ici.

- Oh, je monte dans ma chambre.

- Bella, attends ! dit elle en me prenant le bras. Tu vas encore m'en vouloir longtemps. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, je sais que je n'aurais pas du et que j'aurais pu tout gâcher. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Tu n'avais pas à t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça. C'est vrai que je t'en veux encore un peu.

Elle avait un regard si triste et plein de remords que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir encore longtemps.

- Bon, je te pardonne, lui dis-je. Mais il faudrait que tu m'aides à me préparer. Edward me fait une surprise et il faut que je sois habillé classe.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Oh, merci Bella ! Je ne me mêlerais plus de ta vie, je te le jure !

On monta dans ma chambre, Renée ouvrit mon armoire et me dit :

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour, on fasse du shopping.

- Ouais, un jour…

C'est vrai que j'avais tendance a toujours être en tee-shirt, jean et basket. Ceci faisait un peu garçon manqué, mais au moins j'étais à l'aise dans mes déplacements.

Renée fouillait toujours dans ma penderie, sans rien trouver de prometteur, puis tout au fond, elle trouva une housse. Elle me regarda, surprise.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée !

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir acheté quoi que ce soit qui méritait une housse. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il y avait à l'intérieur une magnifique robe noire en satin, à fine bretelle. Et là je me souvins :

- C'est Charlie qui me l'avait offerte pour ma cinquantième année de vampire, il doit y avoir des chaussures avec.

- Elle est magnifique, me dit Renée.

- Oui, Charlie a beaucoup de gout.

La robe avait un décolleté en V, sur les bretelles il y avait des toutes petites perles noir, elle arrivait au dessus des genoux.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain et me détendre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait préparé, mais il me semblait bien que ce soir, ce serait le grand soir.

Après m'être séchée, entourées d'un peignoir, Renée se mit à me coiffer. Elle me fit un joli chignon avec quelques mèches bouclées qui s'en échappait. Pour tout maquillage, je mis du gloss.

Ensuite, j'enfilais la robe, et les chaussures avec un talon d'au moins 8cm. Même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, je me trouvais plutôt jolie.

Lorsque j'arrivais en bas des escaliers, Jacob et Charlie me regardèrent avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Jacob émit un sifflement admirateur. Charlie, me tendit la main que je pris et me fis tournoyer.

- Waouh ! Bella tu es magnifique ! me dit Charlie.

- Edward va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir, me dit Jacob.

- Merci, dis-je en baissant la tête. Il m'a demandé de m'habillé classe, alors me voila.

- C'est parfait, dit Charlie.

Je pense qu'à ce moment là, si j'avais pu rougir, je serais devenue rouge comme une tomate, tellement j'étais gêné par leurs regards.

J'entendais la voiture d'Edward arriver, je pris un châle noir et sortis pour l'attendre sous le porche.

Ceci serait en quelque sorte notre premier rendez vous, je sentais la pression monter, j'étais anxieuse.

Il se gara devant le porche, j'arrêtais de respirer le temps de voir sa réaction. Il descendit de sa voiture, j'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il s'approchât lentement de moi. Je le détaillais, il portait un costume noir, une cravate noire et une chemise blanche. Sa tenue mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps athlétique. Enfin il me regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu… je… euh…. Me dit-il.

Puis il s'approchât de moi et m'embrassa.

- Idem, lui répondis-je.

- Tu es… il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté, reprit-il.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique.

En arrivant vers la voiture, il me tendit un bandeau noir, je le regardais interloqué.

- Mets-le pour cacher tes yeux, s'il te plait, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non ! je veux te faire une surprise, alors s'il te plait mets le bandeau.

- Pff !

Je m'installai sur le siège passager et mis le bandeau. Tous mes autres sens était à leur maximum, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être affaibli.

Au bout de 45 minutes, il garait la voiture, je l'entendais faire le tour pour m'ouvrir. Je lui tendais ma main pour qu'il m'aide à sortir.

- Je peux l'enlever maintenant ?

- Non, attends encore quelques minutes.

J'entendais l'océan à coté de nous, j'avais désormais une petite idée de l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener. Il m'entraina derrière lui, je marchais prudemment, car non seulement je portais des talons alors que je n'avais pas l'habitude et en plus j'avais les yeux bandés.

Après cinq minutes de marche, il s'immobilisa, il me lâcha la main et se positionna derrière moi.

- Prête, me murmurât-il à l'oreille

- Oui, soufflais-je

Et il m'enleva le bandeau.

Le spectacle devant mes yeux m'ébloui, je n'avais jamais vu la clairière comme ça.

Dans les arbres limitrophes de la foret, des dizaines de lampions de toutes les couleurs. On aurait dit des gros fruits illuminés, c'était magnifique.

Au milieu de la clairière, il y avait plein de coussins avec des plaids de toutes les couleurs, au centre se tenait une nappe blanche avec dessus un chandelier et a coté un vase remplis de rose rouge.

On se serait cru dans un décor de cinéma, tellement tout était parfait. Je me tournais vers mon adonis, et lui sautait au cou pour l'embrasser.

- C'est magnifique, mon amour, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Merci.

- De rien ma chérie, on va s'asseoir.

Je hochais la tete et il m'entraina au centre de la nappe.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? J'adore cette surprise.

- En faite Jacob m'a un peu aidé pour les lampions dans les arbres.

- Oh, vous êtes des cachottiers, mais je ne vous en veux pas.

Il approcha un panier vers lui et sortit de la nourriture humaine, puis il me dit d'un air contrit :

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir.

- Non, non, vas y, c'est normal.

- Mais j'ai pensé à toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, comment ça penser à moi ? Il me tendit un thermos. Je sentis l'odeur de sang à travers, ce qui enflamma ma gorge.

- Comment… comment ?

Devant mon air interloqué, il se mit à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un pour que tu puisses boire son sang ! J'ai demandé à Jacob de m'aider sur ce coup là, c'est lui qui a tué un puma, pour que tu puisses t'abreuver de son sang.

Je le regardais un instant en silence, je ne pouvais pas boire du sang devant lui, ce serait assez étrange comme situation.

- Mais… Edward, je ne vais pas boire du sang devant toi !

- Pourquoi ? Moi je mange bien !

- Oui, mais c'est différent, c'est normal de manger, mais pas de boire du sang.

- Bella, s'il te plait, fait moi plaisir.

Puis il me fit son sourire en coin au quel je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Bon, d'accord.

Après nous êtres nourri, Edward s'allongea dans les coussins, je mis ma tête sur son torse, une main sur sa taille. Il ramena un plaid sur nous pour nous protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux après avoir défait mon chignon, s'il savait la sensation de bien être que je ressentais des qu'il me touchait. Je me sentais entière dans ses bras, je voudrais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

Il se mit à embrasser mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux comme pour conserver encore plus les sensations qu'il me donnait.

Je commençais à caresser son torse a travers sa chemise, son cœur se mit à s'emballer. Je faisais des vas et viens du bout des doigts en allant de son bas ventre à ses pectoraux. Il se mit à gémir.

Me sentant de plus en plus en confiance, je me relevai sur le coude et commença à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Je regardais son visage, il avait les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air paisible.

Quand j'arrivai au bouton vers son nombril, il gémit mon prénom. Je tirais sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir la défaire complètement. Une fois que j'eu fini, je refis mes vas et viens mais cette fois ci a même la peau. Il se mit à frissonner et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Puis ma bouche succéda à mes doigt, sa peau avait un gout sucré, j'adorais, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à être rassasié.

Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il brillait de désir, puis il me fit un sourire en coin. Il me bascula sur le dos et se mit au dessus de moi.

- A mon tour maintenant, dit-il d'une voie rauque.

Je fermais à mon tour mes yeux, il commença d'abord à me caresser le cou, la clavicule, le bras, le poignet, il descendit sur mes cotes, ma taille, mes cuisses, puis il remonta aussi doucement. J'avais l'impression que ma peau prenait feu sous son toucher. Il refit le même chemin, mais cette fois ci en m'embrassant et en me léchant. Je sentais l'humidité de sa langue qui traçait un sillon de lave sur mon corps.

Il fallait que moi aussi je le touche, je l'embrasse, mais il m'en empêcha. Il me bloqua les mains au dessus de ma tête et me dit

- Je n'ai pas fini !

Je grognai de frustration.

Cette fois-ci quand il me caressa jusqu'aux genoux, en remontant, il remonta ma robe en même temps.

Quand il plaça sa main vers mon entre jambe, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Il continuait à monter ma robe, il se mit à me lécher le ventre, le nombril, il remontait doucement vers ma poitrine. Quand il arriva a ma poitrine, il embrassa, mordilla, lécha mes seins a travers le tissu. Je me mis à onduler des hanches, j'en voulais plus mais lui prenait son temps. Je l'aidais à passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements devant lui et je n'éprouvais absolument aucune gène.

Il prit mes lèvres dans un baiser passionner où nos langues et nos souffles se mêlaient.

Je voulais moi aussi le toucher en toute liberté, alors je lui enlevais a toute allure sa veste, sa chemise et sa cravate. Ensuite, je m'attaquais à sa ceinture et à son pantalon. Enfin je vis son boxer, ainsi que son érection qui me montrait l'intensité de son désir.

Je me mis à caresser l'objet de mon plaisir a travers le tissu, Edward ne bougeait plus, il avait les yeux fermés, il respirait difficilement et il gémissait.

J'arrêtais juste deux secondes pour bien l'observer et il se mit à caresser ma poitrine. En un mouvement, il libera mes seins de mon soutien gorge. Il les regardait avec envie, puis il se jeta sur eux, les embrassant, les titillant avec sa langue.

- Edward….

- Hum….

J'étais au septième ciel, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce genre de sensation. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existais a part Edward.

Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses et fit descendre lentement son boxer, libérant son sexe de son craquant. Je pouvais enfin le toucher sans barrière. Je le pris dans ma main et fit des mouvements de va et vient.

- Bella…j'ai envie de toi…

Il mit ses mains au bord des élastiques de mon shorty et tira dessus, libérant mon petit bouton. J'écartai les cuisses et il se plaça entre. Il se mit à caresser ma fleur, j'étais déjà ouverte pour lui. Je le voulais en moi et maintenant.

Je remis mes mains sur ses fesses et appuya dessus pour lui faire comprendre. Il me fixa et je lui fis un grand sourire. En un mouvement il fut en moi, on resta quelques secondes sans bouger, profitant pleinement du moment où nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne.

Il se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient plus ou moins vite toute en m'embrassant et en me murmurant des mots d'amour. A chaque mouvement une vague de plaisir de plus en plus forte ce déversait sur moi. Enfin, le moment du plaisir extrême arriva en même temps pour tous les deux.

- Bella !

- Edward !

Il se laissa retomber sur moi, sa tête placée contre mon cœur qui aurait du battre.

_et voila!!!_

_J'attends plein de reviews!!!!!!!!!!_

_bisous et a bientot!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES!!!!!!!!!_**

**_et oui me revoila enfin avec un nouveau chap!!!_**

**_j'espere que cette nouvelle année vous apporte plein de bonne chose!!_**

**_j'attends de votre part plein de reviews pour ce chap et on se retrouve en bas_**

**_bonne lecture_**

**_les pers appartiennent a Steph Meyer_**

**_Chapitre 14 : Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche (ou de sang frais)_**

Après quelques instants, il se remit sur le dos et je vins me pelotonner dans ses bras, puis il ramena le plaid sur nous. Je me sentais heureuse et comblée, je sentais que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir et d'amour dans cet acte. Dans ma vie antérieure je ne me souvenais que de la douleur et de la brutalité de mes clients. Mais là ce fut tout le contraire Edward était doux et tendre et il se préoccupait autant de mon plaisir que du sien.

Personne ne parlais, mais nous n'en ressentons pas le besoin, les sentiments qui sont dans l'air autour de nous suffisaient.

Je sentis Edward frissonner, je relève la tête vers lui :

-On devrait peut être rentré ? Lui dis-je.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous nous levâmes d'un même geste pour nous rhabiller et ranger le pique nique, puis nous montâmes dans la voiture.

Une fois dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, je lui pris la main et en le regardant dans les yeux je lui dis :

-Merci pour cette surprise, c'était parfait.

-De rien, tu le mérites.

Je pus voir dans ses yeux, les sentiments profonds qu'il ressentait à mon égard.

Nous montâmes silencieusement dans sa chambre, je pris mon pyjama et allait dans la salle de bain pour me changer. En revenant dans la chambre, il était déjà sous la couette, m'attendant. Je me mis au dessus comme d'habitude mais :

- Non, Bella, j'aimerais que tu viennes dessous avec moi.

- Edward, tu vas être frigorifiée et même si depuis que je suis avec toi, je porte un pyjama pour faire semblant de dormir, mes vêtements vont être glacée.

- Je sais, mais j'ai mis le chauffage à fond, comme ça, tu pourras m'apporter ta fraicheur.

Il me regardait avec des yeux tellement suppliants que je ne pus que céder. Alors que je passais sous la couette, il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait chavirer.

- Merci, dit-il alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras.

Il embrassa mon front et s'endormit.

**_POV EDWARD_**

Je me réveillais doucement, et je revoyais la soirée d'hier soir. Cette soirée fut magique, j'avais été stressé toute la journée, mais des que je l'avais vu sur le perron de sa porte avec sa magnifique robe, je savais que ma surprise allait lui plaire.

J'avais eu peur de sa réaction, face à la gourde de sang, mais finalement elle l'avait bu. Certes très vite, si bien que je l'avais à peine vu faire.

Le clou de la soirée, fut lorsque nous avions fait l'amour. Pour moi, c'était une première et j'espérais que j'avais été à la hauteur. J'avais ressenti tellement de plaisir quand elle me touchait, m'embrassait. Le meilleur fut quand j'étais dans elle. Nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même personne. Le plaisir de cette étreinte n'avait pas de mot.

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux et ne vit pas Bella dans le lit. Je me relevais brusquement la cherchant des yeux. Elle était dans un recoin de la chambre assise, la tête dans ses genoux, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, on aurait dit qu'elle était en transe.

Je me levais du lit et m'approchait d'elle doucement. Je l'entendais parler, mais elle allait tellement vite que je ne comprenais rien. Je m'arrêtais vers elle et l'appelait doucement

- Bella… Bella… mon amour… c'est moi Edward… Bella… chut calme toi.

Rien n'y faisais, elle restait prostrée en se balançant. Je n'osais pas trop la toucher, j'avais peur qu'elle soit effrayée, et avec sa force vampirique, elle pourrait bien me faire traverser la pièce. Je retentais de la réveiller en l'appelant, mais toujours rien, alors je lui pris la main.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme si elle ne me voyait pas.

- Bella … c'est moi, Edward…. Ça va ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ils reprirent leur teinte ambrés

- Edward, murmurât-elle.

- Oui, mon amour

C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi fragile. Même si elle était un vampire, elle avait aussi besoin qu'on la protège. Je l'attirais contre moi, ça tête sur mon torse pour qu'elle se calme. Je lui tenais la main et de l'autre je caressais ses cheveux et descendais dans son dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se calma enfin et se releva pour me regarder.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- De rien. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Ce n'est rien Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Ceci ne se reproduira plus, dit-elle sur d'elle.

- Bella, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Je me demandais ce qui t'arrivait. Et maintenant tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais comment veux tu que je fasse ?

- Je t'expliquerais un jour, mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche en forme de O. Elle me fit me lever, elle me tourna sur moi-même. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle cria :

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis un monstre !

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

- Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?

Elle secoua sa main en montrant mon corps, je baissais les yeux et vit pourquoi elle se traitait de monstre. J'avais des bleus sur les hanches et mes cuisses en forme de mains, de ses mains, mais bizarrement, je n'avais mal nulle part. Je m'approchais d'elle, mais elle reculait.

- Bella, mon amour, ce n'est pas grave.

- Comment tu peux dire que ce n'est pas grave, s'énervât-elle. J'aurais pu te tuer hier, et regarde ces bleus, tu dois souffrir et…

- Et rien du tout Bella ! Hier soir a été une nuit magique pour moi, d'accord ? Je ne sens absolument rien, et je pense que pour une première fois, on c'est plutôt bien débrouillé. Bella je t'aime, alors viens près de moi, s'il te plait.

Elle s'approcha de moi, tout doucement, en baissant la tête. Je montais son menton avec ma main, nous nous fixions, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour. Au bout d'un moment, je dus rompre ce baiser pour respirer, mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Bella, murmurais-je. Et tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

A ces mots, mon désir pour elle reprit le dessus. Elle sentit mon érection contre elle car elle se mordait la lèvre en me regardant avec un air coquin. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, elle m'avait arraché mon boxer. Je me retrouvais nu avec mon pénis au garde à vous, et ceci ne me gênait pas du tout car je savais que Bella appréciait mon corps.

Elle me poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le lit. Elle mit une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps pour être au dessus de moi.

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire, mon menton, lécha mon cou, puis derrière mon oreille.

Elle traça un sillon de baiser sur tout mon torse, ceci me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Puis elle arriva vers mon bas ventre.

Toutes ses sensations me donnaient encore plus envie d'elle. J'avais envie qu'elle caresse mon sexe, mais je n'osais pas lui demander de peur qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers.

- Hum ! Bella ! dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle venait de lécher mon sexe sur toute sa longueur. Cette fille allait me tuer.

Elle me fixait de ses yeux brillant de désir toujours en faisant des va et vient avec sa langue. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et pris mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche.

- Oh putain !

Elle fit des va et viens avec moi dans sa bouche, je sentais que je n'allais pas encore tenir très longtemps. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la fit remonter vers moi.

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche en essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Nous nous séparions tous les deux haletants.

- C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

Je la fis basculer sous moi et refit exactement le même parcours qu'elle avait fait plus tôt sur moi.

Je m'attardais un peu plus longtemps sur sa poitrine qui était faite pour mes mains. Je lui ai caressé, lécher et mordiller les seins, et plus je m'en occupais, plus elle gémissait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir sur elle.

D'un coup je me rendis compte que quelques objets c'était mis à voler dans la pièce.

Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurait

- Bella, mon amour, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais pourrais tu arrêter de faire voler des objets s'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pièce.

- Oups ! désolé.

Puis tous les objets reprirent leur place.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Et lui fit un baiser sur la bouche avant de descendre vers son nombril. De ma main je caressais sa cuisse en remontant vers l'entrejambe.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son bouton d'amour déjà tout humide. Elle se cambra tout de suite en s'agrippant au drap.

J'approchai mes lèvres et embrassa et lécha son clitoris. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, et mon sexe devenait de plus en plus dur.

Je remontais lentement vers son visage en l'embrassant sur tous le chemin avant d'atterrir sur ses lèvres.

Je la regardais avec le plus d'amour possible et la pénétrais.

Nous lâchâmes en même temps un râle de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'être entier, et d'être au bon endroit quand j'étais en elle.

Je commençais des mouvements de va et viens tous en la regardant dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire tous son amour, son bien être et son désir enfin rassasié.

Puis l'instant de jouissance et de plaisir extrême nous transperça de part en part.

Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. J'embrassais ses cheveux et lui dit

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, le temps pour moi de retrouver une respiration normale et que les battements de mon cœur se calment.

La fin des vacances arrivât beaucoup trop vite. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de Bella, même quelques minutes. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pendant les cours.

De plus, j'ai les hormones qui me travaillent énormément. Depuis que nous avions fait l'amour, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Nous l'avions fait quasiment dans toute les pièces de la maison, mais je n'étais jamais rassasié de son corps, et elle du mien.

Je me souvenais de la fois où nous avions fait l'amour sur le billard dans notre salle de jeux.

Nous jouions depuis quelques minutes puis d'un coup l'électricité dans l'air devint trop forte et je pu résister a l'appel de son corps.

Je la soulevai sur le billard et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Mais je gagnais !

- On s'en fiche.

- Mauvais perdant.

- Tentatrice.

Je lui retirais son débardeur pendant qu'elle me défaisait les boutons de ma chemise. J'embrassais son cou et descendis vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Je défis d'un seul geste son soutien gorge et l'envoyait a travers la pièce.

Bella respirait de plus en plus vite et gémissait, puis elle ramena ses mains sur mon torse et les descendit vers mon jean pour le défaire.

Une fois le jean tombé, elle caressa mon sexe tendu par-dessus mon boxer, je grognais.

Je penchais Bella sur la table de billard, et pendant que je lui embrassais les seins et le ventre je lui défis son jean, lui enlevait avec sa culotte.

Je descendais ma bouche vers son centre, lui écartait les cuisses et fit glisser ma langue le long de sa fente. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement et elle s'arqua pour que son sexe soit plus prés de ma bouche.

Je continuais ma douce torture puis je fis pénétrer ma langue, en faisant des va et vient. Les gémissements de Bella étaient de plus en plus forts.

- Edward, s'il te plait…

- Hum.

- Je te veux, s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Je me relevais, la fixais et la pénétrais d'un coup, nous arrachant a tous deux un cri.

Je tenais fermement les cuisses de Bella contre moi et fit des va et vient de plus en plus puissant. Mes cuisses tapaient contre le billard mais ce n'était rien par rapport au plaisir que je prenais en étant à l'intérieur de mon amour.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble au point de non retour et je me déversais en elle.

Je m'allongeais sur elle pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Waouh, Edward, c'était… intense.

- Ça tu l'as dit.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je la relevai du billard et nous allâmes nous pelotonner dans le canapé.

Ce moment fut intense pour tous les deux, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle mais heureusement elle serait présente toute les nuits avec moi, à l'insu de mes parents bien sur.

**_et voila un nouveau chap de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plut!!!_**

**_pour le savoir appuyer sur le petit bouton vert!!!!_**

**_pendant ses fetes je ne vous ait pas oublié, j'ai écrit un OS que je vais bientot publier_**

**_puis je vais aussi participer au concours Bloody Valentine_**

**_voila _**

**_à la semaine prochaine_**

**_bisous_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_bonjour a tous et a toute!!!!!_**

**_et voila un nouveau chapitre_**

**_juste pour info j'ai posté un OS appelé " la mécanique des corps", j'attends vos reviews!!!_**

**_je participe aussi au concours Bloody Valentine, j'ai bientot fini d'écrire l'OS, je pense qu'il sera fini à la fin de cette semaine!!_**

**_voila_**

**_bonne lecture_**

Chapitre 15 : Shopping avec Alice

Le mois de juin arriva et avec lui la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ceci faisait trois mois que j'étais avec Edward, je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais je l'aimais de plus en plus. Le summum de mes sentiments arrivait quand nous faisions l'amour, nous étions en parfaite symbiose.

Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie, je la trouvais complètement délurée, mais j'aimais cet aspect de sa personnalité. Je me demandais des fois si elle n'avait pas des origines italiennes. Pourquoi ? Et bien, déjà quand elle parle, elle fait des grands gestes mimant ses paroles, puis sous le coup de l'émotion elle parle fort et très très vite. Je me demandais même comment ses frères pouvaient la comprendre, peut être l'habitude.

Emmett, lui es devenue un peu mon deuxième frère, on s'adorait. Bien sur il nous lançait toujours des piques sur notre couple, mais je le mouchais assez souvent avec une de mes répliques cinglante. Puis avec Jacob, il faisait toujours des paris stupide sur Ed et moi ou sur d'autre personne.

On formait un groupe soudée et très hétéroclite.

Jess et Mike avait fini par nous laisser tranquille, même si Jess me jetait des regards noirs des que nous étions que toute les deux. Bien sur je n'avais rien dit à Edward. Par contre Mike, aurait du être plus prudent. Il avait parlé de moi dans les vestiaires et Emmett l'avait entendu. Hélas, il ne put se contrôler et lui mit son poing dans la figure, lui cassant le nez. Du coup ils avaient été expulsée tous les deux pendant trois jours. Emmett ne voulut jamais nous dire ce qu'il avait entendu.

J'attendais mon cher et tendre sur le parking de l'école avec Jacob. Il cherchait qu'elle fille il allait inviter au bal de fin d'année. Bien sur il avait un large choix et le problème était bien là, il voulait décevoir personne.

Mon ange venait d'arriver avec son frère et sa sœur, ils se dirigèrent vers nous. Edward fit un signe de tête à Jacob et m'enlaça tout en me faisant un tendre baiser.

- Oh ! Les amoureux, moi aussi je veux dire bonjour à Bella ! pesta Emmett.

Edward se recula en souriant, je me tournais vers Emmett avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour Mr Grognon !

- Bonjour Mini pouce dit-il en me portant dans ses bras.

C'était notre rituel avec Emmett, en premier on disait un surnom puis il me prenait dans ses bras. Au début, j'étais réticente mais on ne peut rien refusé a cet ours au cœur d'or.

Puis vint ma meilleure amie

- Salut Alice !

- Salut Bella ! Dis moi, tu fais quoi samedi ?

Je me retournais vers Edward avec un regard interrogateur, mais il leva les épaules en signe qu'il ne savait pas ce que me voulait Alice.

- Euh… je ne sais pas encore Alice, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, en faite la météo annonce de la pluie samedi, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire du SHOPPING !

Elle cria le dernier mot, ce qui me surprit.

- Ah non ! Alice, c'est fini. Tu m'as emmené une fois avec toi et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise et ni mon compte en banque.

- Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Nous nous dirigions vers les salles de cours et elle me suppliait toujours. Arrivé devant ma salle, je me retournais et lui dit

- Alice, ta salle de cours n'est pas là et je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est non.

Puis je rentrais en classe. Je n'allais pas la revoir jusqu'à midi et heureusement car je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher comme ça.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, elle me sauta dessus

- Allez, s'il te plait Bella, on va bien s'amuser !

- Tu rigole, j'espère, tu vas t'amuser, moi je serais une poupée que tu habilleras comme tu le veux sans que je ne dise rien.

Nous nous assîmes à notre table et lançait un regard suppliant à Edward.

- Alice, laisse Bella tranquille, si elle ne veut pas, ça ne sert à rien de la forcer.

Je serrais la main d'Edward en signe de remerciement. Hélas, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Alice, car elle nous sorti son arme ultime, le regard de cocker.

- Mais Ed, dans deux semaines, c'est le bal de fin d'année, il faut que l'on se trouve une robe pour pouvoir y aller.

- Mais j'ai une robe dans mon placard Alice et elle ira très bien.

Elle hoqueta d'horreur.

- Tu rigoles, il faut une nouvelle tenue pour cette soirée. Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre deux fois la même robe, tu veux ma mort.

- N'exagère pas non plus.

Elle continuait son regard de chien battu, je savais que j'allais céder mais il fallait que je fasse un compromis avec elle.

- Alice, de quoi avons-nous besoin pour cette soirée ?

- Hum et bien, d'une robe bien sur, de chaussure, d'un sac et des bijoux.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je veux bien venir avec toi …

Elle commençait déjà a sauté de partout

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, je viens avec toi mais nous achetons que ce que tu viens d'énumérer. C'est-à-dire, une robe, des chaussures, un sac et des bijoux. Et nous y allons du matin jusqu'à midi car je veux passer l'après midi avec Edward.

Elle bouda quelque instant mais finalement elle accepta.

Le samedi matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon gout, il était à peine 8h30 et Alice était déjà a la maison, surexcité par notre matinée shopping.

Nous partîmes direction Seattle dans ma Fiat 500. Je conduisais plus doucement que d'habitude pour ne pas alerter Alice. Nous nous rendîmes directement dans un centre commercial où il y aurait tous ce que nous voulions à porter de main. Le centre faisait quand même huit étages avec que des magasins, de quoi me perdre sans un plan, mais Alice ceci lui faisait perdre la tête.

Alice savait très bien qu'elle magasin il fallait faire pour trouver tous notre attirail pour la soirée.

Nous allâmes en premier chez Zara pour trouver nos robes. Apres 1h d'essayage, on trouva enfin ce qu'il nous fallait.

Alice pris une robe bustier rouge qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Elle avait un ruban en satin noir sous la poitrine. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe.

Moi, je trouvais une robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle était parsemé de petits brillant qui accrochait la lumière des que je bougeais.

Le plus marrant c'est que c'était moi qui avait trouvé la robe d'Alice et elle la mienne.

Apres avoir réglé nos achats nous nous dirigions vers H&M pour trouver 2/3 accessoires pas trop cher. Mais là, leur nouvelle collection était horrible. (Ce que vous allez lire après met arriver avec une copine !!)

Alors avec Alice, nous nous sommes fait un délire, nous avons pris les tenues les plus moches, nous les avons essayés et on c'est pris en photo. Nous on était morte de rire, mais les vendeuses pas du tout.

On essaya quand même une combinaison or en tissu élastique, une petite jupe avec la veste tapisserie de WC (grosse fleur), un ensemble noir brillant avec des strass bleu, vert et fuchsia en forme d'éclair.

Apres avoir bien rigolé et avoir acheté nos pochettes plus un collier pour Alice, on se dirigea vers la boutique France Arno.

J'ai cru que la vendeuse allait tuer Alice, elle lui a fait sortir 23 paires de chaussures différentes pour prendre au final la première qu'elle avait essayée.

Elle prit des escarpins rouges et moi des ballerines blanche.

Nous sortîmes finalement du centre commercial vers 12h30, mais pour une fois, nous avions bien rigolés.

- Merci Alice pour cette matinée, je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant en faisant du shopping.

- C'est vrai que l'on a bien rigolé, surtout chez H&M. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi ses vêtements, mais il faut qu'il le remplace.

- Sur ce coup là, tu as raison, il devrait t'embaucher.

- Houais !

Silence

- Dis Bella, si ça t'as plut, on pourra peut être recommencé ?

- Hum… oui mais pas tous les samedis Alice.

- Houais ! elle sautillait sur son siège.

Je la déposais chez elle, puis rentrait chez moi où je retrouvais Emmett, Jacob et Edward en train de jouer au basket dans le garage.

- Salut les garçons !

- Salut Bells répondit Jacob.

- Salut Pretty woman ! dit Emmett en s'approchant de moi.

- Salut Mickael Jordan, dis-je alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

Je me retournais vers Edward.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin !

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il après m'avoir embrassé.

- Alors, tu as réussi à sortir des griffes d'Alice ? Demanda Emmett.

- Et oui, sans problème. On a toute les deux notre tenue pour le bal.

Je me retournais vers Jacob.

- Oh faite, tu as choisi avec qui tu y allais ?

- Oui, j'y vais avec Angéla.

- Angéla ? Mais elle n'est pas en couple avec Ben ?

- Etait en couple avec Ben. Miss Lauren la chaudasse est passé par là et Ben n'a pas su résister.

- Oh l'enfoiré ! dis-je. C'est gentil de ta part d'amener Angela au bal.

- Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est gentille et simple, je suis sur que l'on va bien s'amuser.

- Oh ! Jacob commence à tomber amoureux, arrête, on dirait une guimauve, dit Emmett.

Mon frère grogna.

- Bon allez, on joue ou bientôt on va se transformer en fillette, reprit Emmett.

Je fis un dernier baiser a Edward et monta dans ma chambre finir mes devoirs.

**_et voila pour ce chap_**

**_dans le prochain chap ce sera le bal!!!_**

**_j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!!_**

**_beaucoup de pers me mettent en alerte story ou alerte auteur mais n'écrive pas de reviews, je trouve ça dommage car j'aimerais quand meme avoir votre avis qu'il soit positif comme négatif_**

**_a la semaine prochaine_**

**_bisous_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_bonsoir à tous et a toutes!!!!!_**

**_je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews de l'OS "la mécanique des corps", ça me touche beaucoup. j'ai vraiment écrit cet OS comme ça en un peu moins de trente minute et je suis contente qu'il vous ait plut. je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite_**

**_je devrais aussi finir dans la semaine l'OS pour le concours "bloody valentine", il ne me reste qu'environ deux pages a taper._**

**_avec tous ça, et le boulot je n'avance pas beaucoup dans ma fic et je m'en excuse mais bon l'inspiration ça va et ça viens._**

**_bon j'arrete de blablater!!_**

**_les perso appartiennent a _**

**_bonne lecture!!!_**

**CHAPITRE 16 : LE BAL**

Et nous voila le jour J, le jour du bal, tous le monde est surexcitée au lycée. Nous avions cours ce matin, mais nous étions libre cet après midi pour nous préparer.

Alice rageait car elle disait que nous n'aurions pas assez de temps pour nous préparer.

Nous avions convenu avec Angela que l'on se préparait ensemble chez Alice.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était autant stressée, surtout qu'elle allait au bal avec Emmett.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Alice venait de dire non à Tyler, c'était le cinquième garçon qui venait lui demander.

- Alice, je ne comprends pas, tous les garçons du lycée voudrait aller au bal avec toi et toi tu y vas avec ton frère, pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Alice ! Ce n'est pas une réponse « parce que ». Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien.

Elle regardait autour d'elle pour être sur que personne nous écoutait et se pencha vers moi.

- J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et je ne veux pas le trahir.

Silence.

- Euh, Alice, il faudrait que tu développes un peu plus.

- Un soir quand j'étais en Alaska, chez mes cousins j'ai rêvé d'un homme avec qui je me mariais. Le lendemain je l'ai rencontré et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Tu verrais comme il est beau, il est grand, blond, aux yeux noirs. Il est gentil, calme, drôle, intelligent, fort. Enfin bref, je l'aime.

- J'étais abasourdit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- On a décidé de gardé cela secret pour le moment. Personne n'est au courant à part Emmett. J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances pour le retrouver, tu ne peux pas savoir comme il me manque. Par contre Bella, est ce que tu pourrais ne rien dire à Edward s'il te plait. Il est assez protecteur avec moi, quand il s'agit de garçon.

- D'accord.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Nous arrivions à la maison Cullen, je n'eu pas le temps d'embrasser Edward, qu'Alice me trainait déjà dans sa chambre.

- Bella, nous avons un programme charger et calculer à la minute près, et je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de temps pour du bécotage.

- Pff ! Sadique !

- Bon allez les filles, on commence. Angela, tu files sous la douche. Pendant ce temps Bella et moi nous allons nous mettre un masque d'argile.

Angela fila sous la douche et Alice me tendit un flacon remplit d'une substance verte.

- N'hésite pas à en mettre beaucoup, me dit Alice.

- C'est obligé ?

- Oui.

Je me badigeonnais d'argile même si ce produit n'aurait aucun effet sur ma peau. Je ressemblais à un extraterrestre.

Alice prit son appareil photo et nous nous mitraillons. Heureusement que l'air du numérique était là.

Il était 13h20, Angela sortit de la douche et éclata de rire devant nos têtes.

- Ne rigole pas trop, car maintenant c'est à ton tour, dit Alice.

Son sourire disparu instantanément, puis elle se mit de la crème. Nous réprimes des photos toutes les 3 et je filais sous la douche.

13h40 : je sortais de la douche et Alice y entra.

14h00 : nous étions toute les 3 en sous vêtements avec nos peignoirs par-dessus.

14h10 : nous commencions par Alice. Je lui lissais les cheveux à l'aide de son lisseur hyper moderne. Je n'étais pas une experte en la matière mais ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

Angela, s'occupait de la manucure, et lui posa un vernis rouge sang de la même couleur que sa robe.

15h00 : c'est au tour d'Angela de se faire dorloter. Comme pour Alice, je lui lisais les cheveux et avec des bigoudis chauffant je lui fis quelques mèches bouclées.

Alice s'occupait de lui poser du vernis rose pale, presque transparent.

16h00 : c'est à mon tour de me faire torturer. Alice me fait un chignon avec quelques mèches bouclés qui retombe sur mes épaules.

Angela me pose du vernis blanc pour assortir à ma robe.

17h00 : Alice sort de sa chambre et hurle aux garçons qu'ils doivent se préparer et que leurs vêtements sont sur le lit dans la chambre d'Edward.

Puis elle s'habille et se maquille.

17h30 : c'est au tour d'Angla, elle met une magnifique robe en soie vert pale. Je pense que Ben va regretter de l'avoir laissé tomber, surtout après qu'Alice la maquille.

18h00 : je m'habille et pour tout maquillage met du gloss et du mascara.

18h30 : nous sommes toutes les trois prêtes et descendons rejoindre nos cavaliers.

**_POINT DE VUE EDWARD_**

Avec les garçons, nous étions prêts et nous attendions plus que nos sublimes cavalières. Le chauffeur ainsi que la limousine était arrivé, mais ça c'était une surprise que nous faisions aux filles.

Alice descendit la première, elle était magnifique avec cette robe rouge. Mais… mais elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'elle en mette un tout de suite. Je me calmais rapidement, me rappelant qu'elle était avec Emmett, je savais qu'aucun garçon ne pourrait l'approcher.

Angela descendit ensuite, elle était très jolie avec sa robe verte. D'ailleurs Jacob avait la bouche grande ouverte quand elle fit son apparition. Ben allait regretter d'avoir laisser partir Angela.

Puis vint mon amour, elle était waouh, plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Avec cette robe blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange.

- Ferme la bouche Ed, dit Emmett.

Bella s'approcha de moi.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si… tu es … waouh, magnifique, ravissante, plus que belle, un ange descendu du ciel.

- Merci.

Puis je l'embrassais pour lui montrer tous les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

Alice nous sortis de notre bulle.

- Allez les enfants, ont y va, on va être en retard.

Elle ouvrit la porte et restât sur le perron interdite, elle avait les yeux grands ouvert. Elle se retourna vers nous avec un grand sourire puis dévala les marches en sautillant et en criant de joie. Puis elle se jeta dans nos bras en nous répétant des milliers de fois le mot « merci ».

**_POINT DE VUE BELLA_**

Nous arrivâmes devant le gymnase où se trouvait la fête. Notre arrivé avec la limousine ne passa pas inaperçu. En plus les garçons était habillés tous les trois pareil. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. La seule chose qui les différentiait était la couleur de la rose pour leur boutonnières. Elles étaient assorti à la couleur de nos robes, donc Emmett avait une rose rouge, Jacob une rose verte et Edward une rose blanche.

Les élèves du comité des fêtes avait réussi à transformer le gymnase en parfaite salle de bal.

Tous les murs étaient recouverts de tissu crème, au fond du gymnase se tenait le DJ avec plein de spot. Une partie du sol était recouvert de parquet pour pouvoir danser.

Sur le coté droit se tenait le bar, il y avait des guirlandes lumineuse sur la table et sur le mur pour que les professeurs puissent servir à boire sans problème.

Sur le coté gauche de la piste, ils avaient placés des banquettes couleur bordeaux avec des tables où une bougie brulait pour que l'on puisse se reposer.

A peine rentré, qu'Alice nous tira vers le photographe. Nous fîmes une vingtaine de photo, seul, en couple, en groupe. La pauvre photographe doit vouloir changer de métier après notre passage.

Puis Alice, nous tira avec Angela sur la piste de danse. Les garçons, eux allait au bar chercher des boissons puis ils s'installèrent sur des banquettes.

Apres une quantité astronomique de danse, j'allais m'asseoir et me blottir dans les bras d'Edward.

Il m'embrassa le front

- Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais tu es absolument magnifique ce soir, je dirais même sexy.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci.

Puis nous nous embrassâmes. Il était plus que sexy dans ce costume. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de lui enlever pour explorer son corps.

- Oh, les amoureux, doucement, il y a des enfants dans la pièce nous dit Emmett.

- Gr ! grogna Edward contre mes lèvres.

On se sépara avec regret et réprimes des places plus décente.

Le moment des slows arriva et comme par magie la piste de danse se vida.

Edward me tendit la main

- On danse ?

- D'accord.

Il m'emmena au centre de la piste de danse, la chanson était en français, nous l'avions étudié en cours. C'était « je te promets » de Johnny Halliday.

Edward me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui, je mis mes mains sur sa nuque et je ne quittais plus ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Le monde autour de nous est devenu flou.

Puis vint la chanson « i Will always love you » de Whitney Houston, puis quatre ou cinq autre chanson, je ne me souviens plus.

Avec Edward nous étions dans notre bulle et le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de nous que nous n'aurions rien vu.

Les slows laissèrent ensuite la place à de la techno. Comment on peut aimer le boum boum ?

Edward me tenait la main et me tira dehors. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc en retrait des autres. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux. Nous regardions la nuit étoilée sans rien dire mais ce silence était loin d'être pesant.

Apres quelques minutes

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je pense qu'il nous reste que ce soir et demain avant que je parte une semaine à Juneau avec ma famille.

- Hum, oui, mais ça va passer vite, puis après on se verra tous les jours pendant quasiment deux mois.

- C'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir, et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de partir une semaine.

Nous restions sans parler, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre.

Une heure après, c'était l'heure du départ. Tous le monde dormait chez les Cullen ; Alice avec Angla ; Jacob avec Emmett ; et moi avec Edward.

Ce soir là, nous fîmes l'amour doucement, tendrement comme si nos corps avait compris qu'ils ne se toucheraient pas pendant une semaine. Enfin, Edward s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**_voila pour ce soir, et oui désolé mais pas de lemon, je laisse place a votre imagination!!!_**

**_n'oubliez pas de cliquez sur le bouton vert!!_**

**_merci_**

**_bisous à la semaine prochaine_**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17 : DISPARITION

Voila déjà deux jours qu'il est parti, le troisième jour était en train de se lever.

La journée s'annonçait pleine de soleil mais moi j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Je tournais en rond toute la journée car il y avait trop de soleil pour sortir. En même temps nous étions au mois de juillet mais c'était exceptionnel pour Forks. Les humains disaient que c'était du au réchauffement climatique.

Avec Edward, nous nous appelions deux fois par jour mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez. En plus, lui il faisait plein chose, il me racontait toute sa journée en détail alors que moi je ne faisais rien d'autre que de déprimer.

Comment une personne peut tellement vous manquer ? J'étais pathétique.

Aujourd'hui j'étais allongé sur le divan, une chemise d'Edward sur la figure et je respirais son odeur à plein poumon. C'était comme s'il était là avec moi.

Jacob arriva et explosa de rire

Bella, Bella, tu as l'air débile comme ça !

Je grognais contre lui, il ne comprenait rien. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et enleva la chemise de ma figure.

Bon allez, bouge un peu tes fesses ! On dirait que t'es morte !

Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Oui merci, je sais que je suis très drôle ! Enfin bref, on a eu une idée hier, on va tous aller chasser quelques jours loin de Forks, comme ça tu penseras un peu moins a Edward. Ça te dit ?

Ok, on peut toujours essayer.

Cool, on part à la tombée de la nuit.

Nous préparions tous un sac avec des affaires de rechange pour au moins trois jours.

Dans l'après midi, j'appelais Edward, il était au bowling avec sa famille et ses cousins. Je lui expliquais que je partais chasser avec ma famille quelques jours, mais que je restais joignable.

Il m'expliqua que vendredi, il allait enfin rencontrer le copain d'Alice et la copine d'Emmett, il était impatient. Il devait aller faire du patin à glace l'après midi et manger ensemble le soir.

Je lui dis que j'étais heureuse et qu'il devait prendre plein de photo. Il du raccrocher car c'était à lui de jouer.

A la nuit tombée nous partîmes dans la foret. Renée avait décidé que nous irions au parc naturel de Banff au Canada. Nous avons courut toute la nuit et sommes arrivés au petit matin. C'est vrai que ce parc était magnifique, il regorge de multiples paysages. Il y a des montagnes, des canyons, des rapides, des lacs. Et bien sur il y a plein d'animaux pour nous nourrir. La première journée nous nous baignâmes dans des sources d'eau chaude. Il n'y avait que dans ses sources que l'on arrivait à sentir la chaleur sur notre peau ce qui était assez bizarre comme sensation. Le soir venu nous nous sommes nourris auprès de plusieurs bêtes comme des ours, cerf ou bien encore puma.

On s'amusait comme des enfants, le lendemain il faisait nuageux, nous nous somme amusés a monté et a descendre des canyons puis nous avons descendu des rapides mais sans bateau. Renée et Charlie nous regardait faire amusé, a ce moment là nous ressemblions a une vrai famille et ceci faisait du bien.

Vendredi soir mon téléphone sonna, je savais que c'était Edward car il devait me raconter sa rencontre et la journée à la patinoire.

Bonsoir mon amour ! Ca va ?

Bonsoir Bella. Euh, non, ça ne vas pas très bien en faite, dit-il paniqué.

Je sentais que ma famille écoutait notre conversation.

Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

C'est mon frère et ma sœur, euh… je crois qu'il y a un problème avec leurs amis.

Comment ça un problème ?

Je crois qu'ils sont comme toi.

Silence. Que voulait-il dire par comme moi ? Vampire ?

Quoi comme moi ?

Vampire.

Vampire ? Mais pourquoi penses-tu que ce sont des vampires ? dis-je paniquée.

Il y a pleins de détails comme, déjà ils sont aussi pale que toi. Puis ils sont froids quand j'ai serré la main de Jasper elle était gelée, comme ta peau. Par contre ils ont les yeux noirs avec une touche de bordeaux, dit-il dans un souffle.

Effectivement tous ce qu'il disait ressemblaient à un vampire, mais pour moi le seul problème c'est qu'il est dit le prénom Jasper.

Quel est le prénom de la copine d'Emmett ?

Rosalie, pourquoi ? dit-il impatient. Alors tu crois que j'ai raison ?

A la seconde où il dit ce prénom, Charlie rassembla nos affaires, Renée appelait l'aéroport pour réserver des billets et Jacob appelait pour réserver une voiture à Juneau ainsi qu'un hôtel.

Et merde Rosalie ! Les jumeaux Hale ont choisi leur nouvelle proie. Oui il avait raison le problème c'est qu'eux ils n'étaient pas végétarien.

Edward, écoute-moi bien ! Tu dois tenir éloigné Alice et Emmett d'eux. Tu as raison ce sont des vampires mais eux ils boivent le sang humain. On arrive avec ma famille. D'accord ?

D'accord.

Tout va bien se passer, on devrait arriver demain soir. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime à demain.

Apres avoir raccroché nous filions dans la foret direction l'aéroport le plus proche. Nous étions à 1443km de Juneau donc nous étions obligé de prendre l'avion.

Nous avions déjà rencontré les jumeaux Hale au cours de notre existence.

Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas réellement jumeaux, mais ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait pu le croire.

La femelle Rosalie, n'a rien à envier au mannequin. C'est une grande blonde avec de superbe forme et plutôt généreuse.

Mais il fallait se méfier d'elle, sous cet aspect de Barbie, ce cache un vrai monstre emplit de haine. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir mais sa beauté attire énormément d'homme.

Elle s'en sert pendant quelques temps, puis elle les tortures et enfin elle les tue, en buvant leur sang. Par contre elle ne s'en prend jamais aux femmes.

Nous supposons que d'en sa vie d'humaine, un homme avait du beaucoup la faire souffrir.

Le male Jasper est encore plus monstrueux que sa sœur. Il est grand, blond et très musclé. Il a énormément de cicatrice sur le corps car il se bat souvent avec des nomades.

Sous son air de premier de la classe et de gentil se cache un homme sans sœur.

Pour lui les humains sont de la viande, il à faim, il tue. Peu importe que ce soit un homme, une femme ou un enfant.

Lors de notre rencontre, nous avions essayé de leur faire changer de régime, mais nous n'avions jamais réussi.

En arrivant à l'aéroport nous dûmes attendre trois heures pour le prochain départ, je tournais en rond.

Enfin nous étions dans l'avion, nous devions arriver vers 17h à Juneau.

Nous voila enfin arriver a Juneau, nous allons chercher la voiture louer par Jacob et bien sur cet un gros Humer noir avec les vitres teintés. J'appelais Edward pour le prévenir de notre arrivé dans quelques minutes.

Alice ? Emmett ? Répondit-il.

Non, Edward c'est Bella. On vient d'atterrir, nous sommes sur la route. Dans environ 15 minutes on arrive chez tes cousins.

Ceci ne sert plus à rien, murmurât-il. Ils sont partis.

Pardon ?

Emmett et Alice se sont enfuis avec eux.

Je l'entendais renifler.

Quand ?

Dans la journée, ils ont laissés une lettre.

On arrive, on va les retrouver.

Je t'attendrais sur le perron, a tout de suite.

Je me retourne vers ma famille.

Vous avez entendu ?

Oui, dit Charlie. Je vais appeler Eléazar pour qu'il nous aide à les retrouver.

Oui bonne idée. On pourra couvrir plus de terrain.

C'est quand même bizarre, d'habitude les Hale ne s'embête pas autant pour tuer une personne, dit Renée.

Renée avait dit exactement ce que je pensais, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

Nous arrivions devant la maison des cousins à Edward. Il était assis sur les marches, les yeux dans le vague. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et courut vers lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassait.

Il se mit à pleurer, je le serrais plus fort.

Edward, chut, on va les retrouver.

Je n'en suis pas sure Bella, ils ont écrit qu'ils reviendraient quand il n'y aura plus de danger.

Carlisle et Esmée sortirent a ce moment là, je laissais Charlie faire les présentations et prendre les choses en main.

Edward se leva et m'entrainât dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur son lit pendant que lui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Tu m'as parlé d'une lettre, que disait-elle ?

Qu'ils nous aiment, qu'ils sont désolés de m'abandonner. Ce n'est pas la peine de les chercher car ils partent de leur plein gré.

D'accord.

Il continuait de tourner en rond puis tout d'un coup explosa, il se mit à crier

Est-ce qu'ils ont pensés à moi ? Mais non, ils s'en fiche de ma gueule ! J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard de la famille ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'abandonner ! S'ils m'aimaient vraiment, ils seraient restés avec moi.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Comment je vais faire moi, sans eux ? Je me retrouve tout seul ! Je n'ai plus de famille !

Il s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer. Je m'approchai de lui, le pris dans mes bras et le berçait.

Apres plusieurs minutes, il se calma enfin.

Edward, tu devrais t'allonger. Je vais demander à Carlisle un médicament pour que tu puisses dormir, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je rejoins sa famille et la mienne au salon. Les cousins d'Edward étaient là.

Bonsoir, je suis Bella.

Bonsoir, nous sommes Peter et Charlotte.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

Carlisle, auriez vous un somnifère pour aider Edward à dormir s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur je vais te chercher ça.

Il revint quelques secondes après avec un verre d'eau et un médicament.

Merci.

Edward était resté au même endroit, les yeux dans le vague.

Edward, dis-je doucement.

Hum.

Il faut te déshabiller.

Il ne bougeait pas, alors je posai le verre et le médicament sur la table de nuit pour le déshabiller moi-même.

Je commençais à défaire ses chaussures et lui enlevait. Je lui enlevais son pull avec un peu plus de difficultés car il ne bougeait pas. Enfin, j'arrivais à son pantalon, je dus le tenir debout pour pouvoir lui enlever.

Ensuite je l'assis sur le lit

Edward, tu vas boire ceci pour pouvoir dormir. Puis ma famille et moi nous irons chercher ton frère et ta sœur, d'accord ?

En réponse il hocha la tête.

Il prit le médicament et s'allongea.

Bella ?

Oui mon amour.

Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Bien sur.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Apres quinze minutes, il dormait à poings fermés. Je pus sortir pour rejoindre ma famille. Mais avant je fis un saut dans la chambre d'Alice et Emmett pour leur prendre un tee shirt pour que l'on ait leur odeur. Je descendis enfin rejoindre les autres.

Charlie parlait à Carlisle.

On va aller se reposer à l'hôtel, puis nous reviendrons demain matin pour continuer les recherches.

D'accord, merci pour tout Charlie.

De rien, bon courage.

Nous primes la voiture et partîmes vers l'hôtel que Jacob avait réservé.

Nous attendions le clan d'Eléazar qui allait arriver. Ils habitaient à Anchorage à un peu plus de 900 km de Juneau.

Il y a Eléazar le chef, Carmen sa femme, et leurs trois filles, Kate, Irina et Tanya.

Eléazar pouvait détecter les pouvoirs des futurs vampires. Kate, elle électrocutait les gens d'une simple pression de la main.

Enfin ils arrivèrent et Charlie leur expliqua la situation.

Alors voila, on cherche deux humains, un homme Emmett, et une fille Alice. Voila leurs photos et leurs odeurs sur les tee shirt. Ils sont en compagnie des jumeaux Hale. Je sais que vous les avez rencontrés et que vous savez qu'ils sont dangereux alors soyez vigilants. On pense que les deux humains sont amoureux des jumeaux, par contre on ne sait pas s'ils connaissent leur secret et si les Hale sont amoureux des humains. Nous allons repartir de leur habitation et chercher une piste. On ne se sépare pas, comme ceci si on les retrouve nous serons supérieur numériquement.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et partîmes chez Edward pour commencer la traque.

Pendant deux semaines, jour et nuit nous les cherchions.

Apres trois jours de recherche nous trouvions une trace à Nome, à plus de 1700km de Juneau. Hélas ils étaient déjà repartit vers une autre destination.

Une semaine après leurs disparitions nous retrouvâmes une trace à Fairbanks, cette trace était fraiche. Apres plusieurs heures de traque, ils nous avaient semés avec des leurs.

Ils bougeaient beaucoup se qui ne nous facilitaient pas la tache.

Edward se referme de plus en plus sur lui, en plus il m'en veut de ne pas les retrouver mais nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons, hélas sans succès.

Un soir, nous trouvâmes une piste qui nous mena à une villa au Canda dans la ville de Whitehorse. Ils étaient partis depuis très peu de temps car leur odeur était très forte. Emmett et Alice sont toujours humains. Nous reprenions espoir mais hélas, ils ont bien cachés leur trace.

Apres un mois à passer à les chercher nous rentrons à Forks.

Esmée a beaucoup maigri et a d'énorme cerne sous les yeux.

Carlisle essaye de rester digne, mais on voit bien qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup.

Edward, déprime complètement. Il ne mange quasiment rien et reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Le soir il va dormir dans celle d'Alice avec un tee shirt à Emmett.

Quand je m'approche de lui, je le sens se raidir comme si je le dégoutais. Ceci me fait mal, mais je ne dis rien. Il doit être entouré pour remonter la pente.

POINT DE VUE EDWARD

Nous sommes rentrés à Forks sans eux. Je ne veux plus voir personne, ni m'attacher a d'autre personne, ceci fait trop mal quand il parte. Je repousse Bella de toute mes force mais c'est sans comptés sur son coté têtu. De toute façon je sais bien qu'elle ne me laissera pas, puis au fond de moi je sais que je ne survivrais pas sans elle.

Inconsciemment je lui en veux de ne pas les avoir retrouvés car elle avait dit qu'elle y arriverait. Hélas ils ont été plus forts à ce petit jeu.

J'en veux aussi à mon frère et ma sœur, ils auraient pu m'en parler et on aurait trouvé une solution. Mais j'ai aussi peur pour eux, peur qu'ils les tuent en les transformant, où qu'ils les transforment en monstre sanguinaire comme eux.

Tous les soirs je prie pour les revoir un jour et pouvoir leur parler.

Je dors dans la chambre d'Alice et même si j'ai demandé à Bella de me laisser seul, je la sens le soir qui m'observe dans l'ombre et ceci me réconforte.

Esmé est devenu l'ombre d'elle-même, et je ne sais pas comment lui remonter le moral alors que le mien est au plus bas.

Carlisle appel tous les jours les hôpitaux et fax des photos d'Emmett et d'Alice a tous les postes de police des environs. Je sais qu'il pense qu'il ne les retrouvera pas comme ça mais au moins il s'active.

Le mois d'aout passa sans nouvelle d'eux et bientôt la rentrée en terminal.


	18. Chapter 18

**_bojour a tous!!_**

**_désolé j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment!_**

**_j'ai publié mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine, vous le trouverez sous mon profil, il s'appel " les enfants de la St Valentin", j'espère que ça vous plaira!!!_**

**_disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a S. Meyer_**

**_merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 18 : 10 ANS PLUS TARD**

Et voila ce soir avec Edward, nous allons fêter nos dix ans ensemble.

C'est vrai que dix ans pour des humains, ceci peut être long, mais pour moi, c'est comme si on c'était rencontré hier.

Bien sur nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Celle qui nous marque toujours est bien sur la disparition d'Alice et d'Emmett. Edward ne disait rien, mais je savais que tous les jours il attendait un signe.

Heureusement que nous avions nos deux bout de choux qui lui remontaient le moral. Ce soir c'est Charlie et Renée qui les gardaient chez eux.

Je rentrais de ma journée à la bibliothèque, où j'avais un emploi a mi-temps.

Nous habitions tous ensemble sur une propriété de deux hectares à Anchorage en Alaska. Chaque couple avait sa maison, mais nous nous retrouvions très souvent chez Renée et Charlie.

En arrivant à la maison, il n'y avait personne, je trouvais cela bizarre.

Avec Edward, nous habitions une maison à deux étages. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et notre bureau. A l'étage se trouvait les chambres et les salles de bain.

Je montais dans notre chambre, mais là seule chose que je trouvais fut une robe sur le lit avec un mot à côté.

_« Bonsoir mon amour._

_Cette robe est celle que tu portais la première fois que nous nous sommes aimés. J'aimerais que tu la mettes ce soir pour notre anniversaire._

_Une voiture viendra te chercher vers 20h, tiens toi prête._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward. »_

J'étais ému par ce que je venais de lire même après 10 ans, il m'étonnait toujours. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se souvienne de la robe que je portais.

Je regardais ma montre, il était 19h, je filais sous la douche pour me préparer.

A 20h, j'étais prête, j'avais mis la robe, des chaussures à talon. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en chignon lâche. Pour bijoux, je portais un collier et les boucles d'oreille assorti qu'il m'avait offerte à Noel dernier. Le collier était une fine chaine en or avec un pendentif en émeraude, les boucles d'oreilles étaient assorties.

On sonna à la porte, je pris mon sac, ainsi que le cadeau d'Edward.

Le chauffeur m'emmena dans une limousine, et prit la route.

Après trente minutes de route dans la foret, il s'arrêta, me fit sortir de la voiture et me donna une enveloppe.

Je le regardais interloqué, mais il ne me dit rien, il remonta dans la voiture et partit.

J'ouvrais l'enveloppe qui contenait une autre lettre d'Edward.

_« Maintenant sers toi de ton flaire pour me trouver !_

_Je t'aime._

_Edward. »_

Je repliais la lettre et la mis dans mon sac. Je fermais les yeux et remplis mes poumons d'air, je reconnus tout de suite sa fragrance.

Je courus dans la forêt pour le rejoindre. Apres dix minutes de course j'atterri dans une petite clairière. Au fond de celle-ci, se trouvait une cabane de chasseur où je voyais de la lumière filtré par une petite lucarne. Le sol était recouvert de pétale de rose rouge pour y accéder.

Je marchais doucement vers mon amour qui je le savais m'avait entendu arriver.

Je me tenais devant la porte et il l'ouvrit doucement, me laissant le découvrir. Il portait un magnifique costume trois pièces gris foncé, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes.

- Bonsoir, dit-il de son doux ténor.

- Bonsoir.

Il me prit par la taille, m'embrassa et me fit entrer.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ma bouche forma un O. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je voyais. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce, mais elle était parfaitement décorée.

Le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses multicolores. Sur le mur, il y avait plusieurs guirlandes lumineuse mais qui donnait un aspect tamisé à la pièce. Au fond se tenait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps blanc et or.

Tous étaient magnifiques.

- Waouh, Edward, c'est parfait.

Je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassa. Nous nous arrêtèrent essoufflé malgré notre condition.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, me dit-il.

- Bon anniversaire a toi aussi.

- On danse ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il avança vers une chaine hifi et lança un CD. Il me rejoint et nous nous mimes a danser un slow.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique, me chuchota-il.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il me fit son merveilleux sourire en coin.

On ne dit plus rien, juste se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Ceci faisait déjà plusieurs heures que l'on dansait, le CD repassait inlassablement.

- Tu voudrais bien t'allonger avec moi sur le lit ? me demanda Edward.

- Bien sur mon amour.

Il m'emmena jusqu'au lit, où je m'allongeais dessus. Il sortit de dessous le lit deux coupes avec du sang dedans.

- On trinque ?

J'hochais la tête.

- A nos dix ans !

- A nos dix ans !

Les coupes s'entrechoquèrent et nous bûmes d'une traite.

- Cette fois ci je n'ai pas eu besoin de Jacob ! dit-il dans un sourire.

- Exact et maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de faire attention a mes gestes.

Sur ces mots, je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Je passais mes mains derrière sa tête et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

Je sentis son sexe ce durcir et je souris sur ces lèvres.

- Mr. Cullen, en voudrait-il plus ? Lui dis-je espiègle.

- Et Mlle. Swan est elle prête à lui donner ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui arrachais tous le haut de ses vêtements le mettant tors nus.

- Je crois que oui, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais j'ai toujours cette impression que ses mains sont partout à la fois sur mon corps.

Je sens qu'il caresse mes cuisses, qu'il remonte vers mon ventre, puis il prend mes seins en coupe.

En à peine une seconde, on se retrouve nu tous les deux, moi toujours sur lui.

Je pris son sexe dans ma main et effectuait un mouvement de bas en haut. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à grogner. J'accélérais le mouvement. Quand je sentis qu'il allait bientôt venir, je m'empalais sur lui, nous arrachant à tout les deux un cri de plaisir.

Il me tint les hanches et je le chevauchais de plus en plus fort. Avec sa langue il léchait mes seins, me faisant ressentir des frissons jusqu'au bout des pieds.

Même après dix ans le sexe avec Edward était toujours aussi fort.

Je hurlais son prénom quand l'orgasme me transperça, Edward suivit peu après.

En m'allongeant je sentis des pétales tomber sur nous.

- Oups ! dis-je en me cachant dans son cou.

- Et bien, on peut voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet.

- Désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

- Ne sois pas désolé. J'aime savoir que tu te lâche complètement quand nous faisons l'amour.

Puis il m'embrassa. Je me pelotonnais dans ses bras et lui caressait le torse.

Au loin le jour se levait, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de bouger. Je grognais dans les bras d'Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

- Il va faire jour.

- Et ?

- Et il faut qu'on rentre récupérer…

- Et rien du tout, Renée et Charlie s'en occupe. Nous avons tous le week end pour nous et même le lundi.

- Tu es formidable, et je l'embrassais.

- Ouais, je sais ! dit-il ironiquement.

- N'en fais pas trop non plus ! oh, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau hier.

Je me levais du lit et allais chercher mon sac. Quand je me retournais, Edward avait les yeux noirs de désir et fixé sur moi.

- Non ! Edward d'abord les cadeaux.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire non alors que tu déambule devant moi toute nue.

En un clignement de paupière, il était devant moi et me poussa contre le mur. Il m'embrassa brutalement me montrant son désir. Je crochetais sa nuque et mis mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il me soutenait d'une main, et de l'autre vint me caresser le clitoris déjà tout humide.

Il entra directement deux doigts en moi et je gémis.

- Edward !

- Hum, Bella !

Il m'embrassait toujours alors que ses doigts faisait des vas et vient touchant mon point G.

Apres quelques minutes de cette douce torture il me pénétra avec force.

Cette union n'avait rien de romantique, nous voulions juste assouvir notre désir et notre côté bête revenait en force.

Il me pénétrait de plus en plus vite et notre délivrance vint en même temps.

Sans me relâcher il m'allongea sur le lit et m'embrassa doucement de partout.

- Désolé, murmurât-il.

- Pourquoi désolé ?

- Je n'ai pas été très doux avec toi.

- Ne sois jamais désolé d'avoir envie de moi, puis ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Oui, je sais. Mais comme c'est notre anniversaire je voulais que tout soit parfait. Puis tu es tellement belle, je ne peux pas te résister.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout est parfait.

Puis je l'embrassais.

- Bon, où en étions nous ? Ah oui, ton cadeau.

Je pris mon sac et lui tendis une enveloppe.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il me prit dans ses bras.

- Oh merci, merci ma chérie.

Je venais de lui offrir deux billets pour aller à l'opéra de New-York pour écouter jouer toutes les œuvres de Debussy.

- Ça te plait ?

- Oh oui ! C'est génial ! Maintenant je crois que c'est à mon tour.

Il me prit la main et me regarda intensément.

- Ceci fait maintenant dix ans que nous sommes ensembles et nous avons eu notre lot de haut et de bas. J'aurais aimé retrouvé Emmett et Alice pour qu'il partage ce moment avec nous. Hélas, après dix ans, je ne pense plus qu'il soit en vie. Voila depuis le début nous savons que nous sommes destiné et nous avons une famille. Je voudrais rendre officielle tout ceci, alors, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Il me tendit un écrin, ouvert où se tenait un simple anneau en or.

Je le regardais très ému par cette demande.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Oui, (bisous) je veux (bisous) t'épouser (bisous).

- Tu me laisse te mettre ta bague ?

Je tendis ma main et il me passa l'anneau. Je l'embrassais et me blottit contre lui.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-il après plusieurs minutes.

- Je suis assez étonné de ta demande en faite. Tu n'as jamais fait allusion au mariage. Je serais désormais Mme Isabella Cullen. Ça sonne bien !

- C'est vrai que ça sonne bien. J'ai toujours eu une pensée pour le mariage, mais j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents soit présent.

- Je comprends. Tu ne veux pas un mariage à la va vite et complètement rater comme celui de Ben et Lauren.

- Oh non ! Surtout pas. Tu te souviens ?

- Hélas oui.

**_voila pour ce chap, et oui nous faisons un bon dans le temps mais nous ferons aussi des flash back pour répondre aux questions que vous pouvez vous posez suite a ce chapitre!!!_**

**_bonne semaine_**

**_j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience_**

**_bisous_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**bonsoir a tous et toutes!!!!**_

**_je sais que j'ai du retard mais en plus le site ne voulais pas mon fichier_**

**_enfin bref, voici la suite_**

**_bonne lecture_**

**_les personnages appartiennent a _**

**CHAPITRE 19 : SOUVENIR DE LYCEE**

Notre année de terminale, l'année 2010 fut riche en évènements pour beaucoup de personne.

Bien sur pour Edward l'année fut difficile malgré mon soutien et ses proches.

Il faisait très souvent des cauchemars et se réveillait en hurlant et en tremblant, hélas je ne pouvais rien faire car il ne voulait plus que je dorme avec lui alors je le surveillais de la fenêtre. Je ne supportais pas de le voir sombrer dans la déprime sans pouvoir l'aider. Le pire fut pour l'anniversaire d'Alice puis celui d'Emmett. Il restait enfermé dans leur chambre toute la journée à pleurer, a leur parler, a leur crier dessus puis avec la fatigue il s'endormait sur leur lit. Pour Carlisle et Esmée aussi ce fut très difficile, ils reportaient tous leur amour sur Edward, qui avait cette impression d'étouffé. Carlisle faisait énormément d'heure à l'hôpital et Esmée avait passé un temps sombré dans la dépression puis un jour elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette a travaillé alors elle reprit son boulot de décoratrice d'intérieur.

Cette année là ma relation avec Edward fut très difficile car il me rejetait sans arrêt. Je me suis vraiment accroché à lui pour que notre histoire perdure et qu'il ne se referme pas sur lui. Il y eu beaucoup de dispute par rapport aux rires mais nous avions survécu tous les deux et c'était l'essentiel.

En dehors de nos problèmes, la vie continuait autour de nous.

Jacob, malgré ses airs de macho était tombé amoureux d'Angela. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'osait pas l'approcher de peur qu'elle le repousse. Hélas a force de jouer au chat et à la souris, il l'a perdit.

Apres les vacances de Noel, Angela apparut au bras de Ben. Ceci brisa le cœur pourtant déjà mort de Jacob.

Un jour du mois de février, je pris Angela à part.

- Alors, avec Ben, tous va bien ?

- Oui.

Angela était une personne qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais là je sentais qu'elle me mentait.

- Donc, c'est comme avant ?

- Oui.

- Tu lui as pardonné sa tromperie avec Lauren ?

-Oui.

- Angie !

- Quoi ?

- Tu mens !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Tu sais que ce petit jeu peut durer longtemps. Angie, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème.

Elle souffla un grand coup.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas heureuse. Mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Depuis qu'on est né, mes parents et ceux de Ben projettent de nous marier ! Je suis coincé !

- Attends Angela, on est dans les années 2000, c'est fini les mariages arrangés.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas me disputer avec mes parents.

- Angie, tu ne vas pas être malheureuse toute ta vie juste pour faire plaisir aux autres ! Il faut que tu fasses ce qui te plaise et que tu te rebelle. Ait confiance en toi !

- J'essayerai Bella mais ça va être dur.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Merci Bella.

Puis nous nous enlaçâmes.

Juste après les vacances de printemps, elle quitta Ben.

Ce même jour au milieu du self se produisit quelque chose d'inespéré.

Edward et moi étions assis à notre table habituelle. Jacob faisait la queue pour prendre de la nourriture qui finirait à la poubelle.

Angela rentra dans la cafeteria et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Et à la surprise de tous le monde, elle l'embrassa.

Au début il ne réagissait pas, puis il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à applaudir puis enfin tous le self. Angie nous rejoignis, les joues toutes rouge.

- Voila Bella, je me suis rebellé, me dit-elle.

- Et bien c'était magnifique, dis-je émue.

La remise des diplômes arriva avec bien sur son bal. Jess et Mike c'étaient enfin mis ensemble. Ben n'était pas resté seul bien longtemps, il c'était remis avec Lauren.

Hélas pour eux Lauren est tombé enceinte. Sous la pression de leurs parents ils ont du se marier au mois d'aout sous une pluie battante.

Bien sur nous étions invités au mariage et ce fut une vraie catastrophe.

Lauren avait une robe très moulante crème avec un énorme décolleté. En plus elle c'était maquillé a outrance, elle ressemblait a une poupée Barbie mais qui aime bien s'amusé avec les hommes.

Ben paraissait complètement perdu, on avait l'impression qu'il se demandait où il était.

La réception se déroulait dans la salle des fêtes. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, ni aucune fleurs. Les nappes étaient en papier blanc tout simple, il fallait se servir au buffet et comme DJ, il y avait une chaine hifi au fond de la salle avec une pile de CD à coté.

Lauren se saoula alors qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui choqua bien sur toute la ville. Quand Ben essaya de lui parler, elle lui hurla dessus comme une folle et Jess et Mike ont dut intervenir.

Finalement nous partîmes tôt, car la réception dégénérait.

Ben avait du laisser sa bourse pour l'université et il travaillait en tant que serveur dans un restaurant de Port Angeles.

Lauren, elle restait dans leur petit appartement à ne rien faire de la journée.

En 2015, il y avait une réunion d'ancien élève, bien sur nous ne pouvions pas y aller mais nous avions su pas mal de ragot.

Jessica et Mike avaient trois enfants et ils avaient repris le magasin du père de Mike. Elle avait fait plusieurs chirurgie esthétique, comme refaire ses seins, ses lèvres, son nez. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de cire car tous ses traits étaient figés.

Pour Ben et Lauren, c'est encore pire. Ben a pris quinze kilos et il perd énormément ses cheveux.

Lauren a malheureusement perdu leur enfant à six mois de grossesse. Depuis elle couchait à droit et a gauche sous le nez de Ben.

Tyler avait fait son coming out et était en couple avec Eric. Ils travaillaient tous les deux à New York dans un cabinet d'avocat.

Puis nous avions une autre raison pour ne pas être présent. Nous devions préparer un mariage.

**DE NOS JOURS 2019**

Nous étions toujours allongés dans le lit, dans la petite cabane.

- Tu te souviens de la préparation du mariage ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, même quatre ans après tout est gravé dans ma mémoire, lui répondis-je.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu si stressé et pâle lors de sa demande. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une syncope, dit-il en rigolant.

- Heureusement qu'il était déjà mort.

- Le notre sera plus simple.

- Oh oui !

Nous retournions par nos pensées en ce jour heureux.

_**et voila pour ce chapitre!!**_

**_dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée!!_**

**_passez une bonne semaine_**

**_bisous_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**bonjour a tous et a toutes!!!!!!**_

**_je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai pas mal de problème personnel et du coup je n'arrive pas a écrire._**

**_j'espère publier la suite au plus vite mais je n'ai écrit que quelques paragraphes_**

**_bonne lectrure en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaisent_**

**Chapitre 20 : Angela et Jacob**

**Pov Angela**

**Avril 2010**

Voila, je viens juste de quitter Ben et je me sens libre. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait plus entre nous.

En plus, depuis que j'étais allée au bal avec Jacob, il y a presque un an, je pense à lui souvent. Ce soir là, juste avant de rentrer chez Alice, il m'avait embrassé tendrement. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques dans tous le corps.

Hélas, entre nous, c'est resté au point mort puis avec sa réputation de coureur je n'avais pas trop d'espoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Soit ça passa, soit ça casse.

Je rentrais dans le self et localisais Jacob dans la queue pour prendre à manger. Je soufflais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et avançait vers lui. Arriver derrière lui, je lui tapotais l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

Quand il se retourna, je ne réfléchis pas et l'embrasse. Au début, il reste passif et après quelques secondes me serre dans ses bras et passe la barrière de ma bouche avec sa langue.

Enfin, on se relâche essoufflé, les yeux dans les yeux. J'entends tous le self applaudir notre baiser et je rougis.

Je prends Jacob par la main et me dirige vers la table d'Edward et Bella.

Je dis à Bella :

- Voilà Bella, je me suis rebellé.

- Et bien c'était magnifique.

La fin de l'année ainsi que la remise de diplôme se passa plutôt bien.

C'est vrai que de temps en temps je pensais à la situation de Ben avec Lauren. Je le plaignais vraiment.

Pour son mariage, il était complètement perdu, je l'avais retrouvé en pleur dans un coin. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et de me demander ce qu'il allait devenir. J'essayais de lui faire voir la vie en rose mais ce fut difficile, surtout avec Lauren qui se saoulait.

Mon père n'appréciait pas du tout ma relation avec Jacob. Il lui reprochait d'être immature, d'être un coureur de jupon. Il avait peur qu'il me fasse souffrir.

C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais peur qu'il veuille juste s'amuser avec moi. Mais en faite Jacob est très différent de ce que l'on peut penser.

Quand nous étions tous les deux, il était tendre, doux, drôle, gentil. Tous le contraire de sa personnalité quand il y avait du monde.

Nous allâmes tous à l'université du comté, Bella choisit la littérature, Edward prit la musique. Jacob avait choisi la mécanique automobile et moi l'économie.

Je me rendis vite compte que quelque chose clochait avec Jacob et Bella. J'avais une intuition qui me disait qu'ils étaient différents.

J'avais remarqué qu'ils fuyaient le soleil, puis ils ne touchaient jamais à leur nourriture. Je trouvais ceci de plus en plus étrange.

Après une énième dispute avec mon père, je pris mes affaires et je débarquais chez Jacob.

Nous étions au mois de mars 2011 et les températures étaient encore très fraîches.

J'étais devant la porte d'entrée en larme, alors que j'allais frapper, Jacob ouvrit la porte. Il me regardât inquiet et je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Chut, ma douce. Calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il m'emmenait avec lui sur le canapé et me prit sur ses genoux.

- Je …je… me suis disputé avec mon père.

- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave, laisse lui le temps de se calmer et ça ira mieux.

- Non… pas cette fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pris mes affaires.

Je regardais sa réaction à travers mes larmes. Il avait l'air surpris.

- Tu veux rester avec nous ?

- Oui… s'il te plait.

- On va demander à ma famille, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

Il me tendit un mouchoir, et appela Renée et Charlie qui était à l'étage. Ensuite, il téléphona à Bella qui était chez Edward.

Vingt minutes plus tard tous le monde étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. D'un coté se tenait Charlie, Bella et Renée, puis a l'opposé se tenait Jacob et moi.

Je pris une profonde respiration et commença.

- Voila comme vous le savez, mon père accepte difficilement ma relation avec Jacob. Ce soir nous avons encore eu une violente dispute. Je comptais sur ma mère pour m'aider, mais bien sur, elle c'est fait toute petite et des que mon père lui demandait son avis, elle pleurait. Du coup, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Je sais bien que ceci ne se fait pas de venir sans prévenir mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend tout à fait, dit Renée.

- Penses tu vraiment qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu te raccommode avec ton père. Je te considère comme ma deuxième fille Angela, mais ça m'embête que tu sois brouillé avec ton père.

- Hélas il n'y a aucune chance, quand j'ai passé la porte d'entrée il a dit qu'il n'avait plus de fille et que c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! dit Renée.

Je voyais Jacob serré les poings, il était furieux. Pour l'apaiser, je mis mes mains sur les siennes. Il me regarda et me pris dans ses bras en murmurant

- Ton père ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Charlie reprit la parole

- Bien sur tu pourras vivre avec nous tant que tu le souhaites. Si tu veux dormir avec Jacob, ceci ne pose aucun problème.

Je me mis à rougir.

- Par contre avant il faut que tu apprennes quelque chose qui concerne la famille.

- Non, dit Jacob. Je vais lui dire Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord.

- Me dire quoi ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Jacob.

Sans un mot, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau et commença à tourner en rond dans la chambre en marmonnant des mots incompréhensible.

D'un coup il se mit à genoux devant moi et me prit la main.

- Voila, ce que je vais te révéler risque de te faire fuir loin, très loin de moi, alors sache qu'avant tout je t'aime comme jamais j'ai aimé.

Je hochais la tête montrant que j'avais compris. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit

- Je pense que tu as vu que notre famille était différente des autres. Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous avons énormément de force, nous courrons très vite, notre ouïe est très fine. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au soleil, notre peau est glacée, nous ne dormons pas et nous ne mangeons pas.

Je le regardais estomaquée.

- Voila, nous sommes des vampires végétariens, c'est-à-dire que nous buvons que du sang animal. Je n'ai jamais tué un homme de ma vie et je ne te ferais jamais de mal Angela.

Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réagir et enfin je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Peu importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu n'es pas. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sur ce je l'embrassai.

**Juillet 2011**

**POV Jacob**

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me transforme répéta Angela.

Nous étions allongés dans une petite crique à l'abri des regards sur la plage de la Push.

Mon corps scintillait de mille feux, mais ceci plaisait énormément à Angela.

Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces rouge, elle était carrément sexy.

Enfin bref, revenons a nos moutons.

- Non, mais tu es folle ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ceci implique de se faire transformer.

- Je m'en fiche, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours.

- Je ne peux pas te transformer Angela. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais tu vas trop perdre. Déjà, tu ne pourras plus voir ta famille. ensuite, tu ne pourras pas finir tes études, avoir un métier, des enfants. Tu adores les enfants, et hélas je ne pourrais pas t'en offrir. Puis la transformation est vraiment douloureuse, pendant trois jours ton corps est en feu et tu ne peux rien faire à part souffrir.

- Ecoute, Jacob, j'ai réfléchi à tout ceci avant de te demander. Ceci fait un an que je ne vois plus ma famille. D'ailleurs pour moi, ils n'existent plus. Pour les enfants, on pourra toujours adoptés. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je veux passer l'éternité à tes cotés.

Je sentais qu'elle allait me faire céder, surtout avec sa mine de chien battu.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à décider, il faut demander aux autres.

Elle se releva, mis sa jupe, son débardeur et ses tongs. Elle me lança un regard et me dit

- Et bien, alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? On y va !

Je me levais, elle s'installa sur mon dos et je filais à toute vitesse à la maison.

En route, je contactais mes parents ainsi que Bella.

Lorsque nous arrivions à la maison tout le monde était installé autour de la table du salon.

Edward était présent et même s'il n'était pas transformé, il faisait partis de la famille et avait son mot à dire.

Nous nous installâmes avec Angela et elle commença

- Voila, si vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai demandé a Jacob de me transformer. Mais avant de me donner sa réponse, il voulait savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

- Pour moi, c'est ok, répondit Bella. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'opposerait. En plus, te connaissant, je suis sur que tu as longuement pesé le pour et le contre.

- Exact, tu me connais bien. Renée, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je te considère déjà comme ma fille, et ce serait une grande joie pour mois que tu reste avec nous pour l'éternité.

- Merci. Edward ? Demandât-elle.

- Je ne pense pas avoir mon mot à dire.

- Bien sur que si, tu fais partis de la famille, lui répondis-je.

- Ceci ne me pose aucun problème. C'est vrai que dans la logique, j'aurais du être transformé avant toi. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Carlisle et Esmée tous seul.

- Je comprends, dis Angela. Charlie ?

- Tu sais que j'éprouve de la peine que tu ai rompue avec ta famille. Hélas ils sont beaucoup trop bornés pour comprendre et voir que Jacob te rend vraiment heureux. Depuis que tu es rentré dans la famille, je te considère comme ma fille. Tu as fait ton choix, je le respecte. Bienvenue dans le clan Swan.

Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Sachez que pour moi vous êtes également ma famille. Je considère Bella et Edward comme une sœur et un frère. Mes parents n'ont jamais été aussi attentionnés que vous. Et même si je ne vous appel pas Papa et Maman, sachez Renée et Charlie que pour moi vous les remplacez.

Nous nous serrâmes tous dans les bras pour montrer notre affection.

Une semaine plus tard, je mordais Angela pour commencer sa transformation. Trois jours après elle se réveillait.

Elle était devenue encore plus magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient désormais brillants et soyeux. Son corps était plus musclé mais en même temps plus féminin.

Nous avions convenu de nous éloignés pendant un an, pour qu'elle contrôle sa soif. Nous sommes partis dans un chalet au milieu des bois et de la montagne.

Je lui apprenais à chasser, a contrôler sa soif, sa force, sa vitesse.

Apres un an nous sommes rentrés à Forks.

**DECEMBRE 2014**

**POV JACOB**

- Allez aide moi à choisir, dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est ta copine, tu dois bien connaitre ses gouts, répondit Edward.

Nous étions dans une bijouterie, j'avais décidé de demander à Angela de m'épouser. Je devais choisir une bague, j'ai demandé a Edward de m'aider, mais il était perturbé par l'odeur des humains.

- Et bien, justement, j'aimerais pour une fois, ne pas tomber a coté de la plaque. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'ai compris, dit-il en rigolant.

Au dernier anniversaire d'Angela, j'avais décidé de lui offrir des sous vêtements. Hélas, j'ai pris des soutiens gorge deux fois trop grand et des shorty trop petit. Elle avait boudé pendant quinze jours.

- Je choisirais celle-ci, si j'étais à ta place, dit-il en me montrant une bague.

C'était un simple anneau en or avec un diamant au milieu. La bague était simple tout comme mon amour.

- Ok, je pars pour celle-ci.

**25 DECEMBRE 2014**

**POV ANGELA**

Tout le monde a déballé ses cadeaux, mais Jacob ne m'a toujours rien offert. Je le vois arriver vers moi, il était tout pâle et il tremblait. Comment et surtout pourquoi un vampire tremblerait ?

Il s'arrêta devant moi, ce mit a genoux et me prit par la main.

Mais que faisait-il ? D'un coup ça me frappa et je répondis avant la question.

- Oui !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je veux t'épouser !

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit.

- Oups, pardon.

- Angela, voila quatre ans que nous somme inséparable, et trois ans où tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité. Je t'aime plus que tout, alors veux tu bien m'épouser ?

- Oui !

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et mis la bague à mon doigt. Je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais.

Toute notre famille nous présenta leur félicitations et nous embrassèrent. Pour fêter l'événement, nous partîmes tous chasser.

**MAI 2015**

**J-30 AVANT LE MARIAGE**

**POV BELLA**

-- Arrête de gigoter Angie ou la couturière va te piquer ! dis-je.

Nous étions en plein essayage de robe de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur.

Esmée et Renée nous accompagnait, elle parlait des bien fait de la méditation pour se calmer.

- Je ne gigote pas Bella, c'est juste que la dentelle me gratte.

- Et bien change de robe.

- Oui, je vais en prendre une autre.

La vendeuse montra plusieurs modèle à Angela, au bout de la dixième robe, elle trouva enfin La robe.

Elle se composait d'un bustier vert pale avec des petites perles nacrées brodées par-dessus. La jupe était en soir ivoire avec des perles vertes qui partait de la taille pour descendre en ligne jusqu'au pied. Elle était magnifique. La vendeuse lui mit un voile, ce qui acheva ce magnifique tableau.

Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Waouh, tu es magnifique, dit-elle.

- Superbe, repris Renée.

- Je crois que Jacob ne vas pas s'en remettre, conclus-je.

- Merci, c'est vrai que cette robe est parfaite. Maintenant à ton tour Bella.

Je trouvais une robe bleu nuit avec une seule manche. Une ceinture en bleu plus pale soulignait ma poitrine.

Apres les essayages, nous retrouvâmes les garçons à la maison.

**J-7 AVANT LE MARIAGE**

**POV EDWARD.**

- Voila, vous êtes la tous les deux, car avec Bella nous avons décidé pour fêter votre enterrement de vie de garçon et de jeune fille de partir ce week end à … Las Vegas !

- Quoi….quoi… on part à Vegas ? Dis Jacob.

- Yes, mon frère, répondis-je.

- C'est géniale dit Angela

- Tous les bagages sont prêts, alors tous le monde en voiture, cria Bella.

Nous voila tous les quatre partis pour la ville de l'argent, du luxe et de la débauche.

Nous avion pris deux suites aux Caesar Palace. Elles étaient grandioses, nous dominions tous Vegas, la vue était magnifique.

Pour nous amusés un peu plus, nous avions décidés de mêlée de l'alcool avec le sang des animaux. Pourquoi, les humains pourraient perdre la tête et pas nous ?

Toute la journée, nous avions joué au black jack, machine a sous, roulette…

Nous dépensions beaucoup d'argent, mais grâce a Angela qui était doué en économie et à la bourse nous avions assez d'argent pour vivre pendant 1000 ans sans problème.

Le soir venu, nous bûmes les thermos remplis de sang et de différent alcool. Hélas nous étions supérieurs aux humains mais l'effet de l'alcool était aussi supérieur. Nous commençâmes très vite à être plus voyants.

Les filles partirent de leur coté et Jacob et moi allâmes dans une boite de strip tease, « le Pink Ladies ».

Nous regardions plusieurs shows, mettant des billets dans les strings des danseuses. On nous proposa des cigares et nous essayâmes. C'était dégueulasse, mais selon Jacob ça faisait vrai mec.

D'un coup toutes les lumières s'éteignent et la chanson « Lady Marmelade » commence.

Une lumière s'allume et aux centres de la scène se tient Bella et Angela.

Bella porte une guêpière rouge et Angla un soutien gorge, un shorty et des portes jarretelles vertes.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ma femme se trémoussait, sur une barre devant tous le monde. Je me mis à bander tout de suite, mais l'instant d'après je me mis à grogner sur tous les hommes qui la regardait et qui avait des pensées lubriques.

Bella se tourna vers moi et m'hypnotisa avec son regard remplis de désir et d'amour. J'arrêtais de grogner et la regardais avec tous l'amour que je ressentais.

Elle se déhanchait, se trémoussait avec Angla et c'était plus que sexy. Mon sexe, se remit tout de suite au garde à vous.

Sans le vouloir, je sentis qu'on montait sur la scène avec Jacob. Angela devait utiliser son pouvoir pour jouer aux marionnettes avec nous.

Elle nous fit nous trémousser et nous déshabiller sous le regard outrée des hommes et envieux des femmes.

Enfin en caleçon, nous nous sommes collés contre elle et enfin je pus serrer Bella dans mes bras, l'embrasser et la caresser. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle, il fallait que l'on rentre rapidement.

La musique prit fin, nous nous rhabillèrent et nous courûmes tous les 4 a vitesses vampiriques dans nos chambres respectives pour assouvir nos besoins primaires.

Le lendemain nous rentrâmes a Forks avec un petit peu la gueule de bois mais avec plein de souvenir.

**LE JOUR J**

**POV ANGELA**

Tous les invités étaient arrivés hier dans la journée. Tout d'abord le clan d'Eléazar, c'est lui qui fera office de prêtre pour la messe. Ensuite le clan des Irlandais sont arrivés, ce sont des amis très proches de Charlie. Il y a Stephen le chef, Jeanne sa femme et Joachim et Antoine leurs fils.

Puis les Volturi sont arrivés dans la nuit, retardés car ils devaient se nourrir en dehors des environs de Forks. Les trois rois sont là, Aro, Caius et Marcus, ainsi que leur garde, Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri.

Le mariage se déroulait au milieu des bois, Renée, Bella et Esmé se sont occupés de la décoration. Je n'ai rien vu pour le moment car on m'a interdit le lieu.

C'est Charlie qui m'emmènera vers l'autel, et même si je pense toujours à mon père, je ne regrette rien.

Voila dans un petit quart d'heure je serais Mme Jacob Swan.

Charlie enlève le bandeau devant mes yeux pour que je puisse découvrir toute la beauté des lieux.

De part et d'autre de l'allée centrale se tient plusieurs chaises où les invités sont assis.

Tout le long de l'allée il y a des grands vases transparents remplis de lys blanc qui parfument l'air.

Sous une arche fleurie se tient Eléazar avec la bible à la main.

A sa droite se tient mon bien aimé et son témoin Edward à ses côtés. Un peu plus a droite il y a un piano avec Aro assis sur le banc.

Il commence a joué la marche nuptiale.

Paul et Elisa qui ont maintenant deux ans marchent dans l'allée en jetant des pétales de rose. Esmée et Carlisle les tiennent par la main tout le chemin.

Bella les suit et enfin ça va être à nous.

Charlie me prend le bras et nous avançons, je ne quitte plus Jacob des yeux.

Je suis hypnotisé par son regard ce qui est un comble étant donné que c'est mon don.

Je n'entends même plus Eléazar, je me rends compte qu'il pose une question une question a Jacob que quand il répond

-oui.

Alors je me concentre un peu

- Angela Weber voulez vous bien prendre pour époux Jacob Swan ?

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Il ne fallait pas nous le dire deux fois.

Une heure après la fin de la cérémonie, nous partîmes pour notre voyage de noce.

**DE NOS JOURS**

**POV BELLA**

- -N'empêche qu'Angela était vraiment magnifique en mariée.

- C'est vrai, mais toi tu seras encore mieux, me dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

- Merci. J'ai soif, on va chasser ?

- C'est partit.

Apres nous êtres rassasié, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe au soleil. Puis j'éclate de rire, Edward me regarde interloqué.

- A quoi tu penses pour rigoler d'un coup ?

- Je me souviens de la tête de Carlisle quand je lui ai dit ma vraie nature.

- Moi ça ne me faisait pas rire, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

- Oh, ne joue pas ton rabat joie.

- Je ne joue pas mon rabat joie ! je vais te le prouver.

Puis il me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser.

_**et voila pour ce chapitre**_

**_a bientot pour la suite_**

**_j'attends vos reviews avec impatience_**

**_bisous_**


End file.
